


Bóle fandomowe

by KaiShouri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Absurd, Comedy, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiShouri/pseuds/KaiShouri
Summary: Garść hetaliowych drabbli, okruszków, miniatur i niepoprawnych pomysłów, just for your entertainment. Komedia, oklepane motywy, absurd bez większego sensu, pisane z doskoku one-shoty. Zbiorek wszystkiego, co jest zbyt małe na własną opowieść i miejsce na ewentualne eksperymenty z formą. Branie czegokolwiek tutaj na poważnie - niezalecane.Shipy przeróżne, głównie LietPol i PrusPol, ale są też bezparingowce.
Relationships: France/Poland (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), Poland/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	1. Bóle fandomowe: 1-14

**Author's Note:**

> Przeklejka z Wattpada, gdzie Bóle są wrzucane na bieżąco - a ponieważ nie chce mi się wrzucać 40+ rozdziałów osobno, podzielę je po kilkanaście na rozdział, mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie taką formę :D Cechą charakterystyczną Bóli jest to, że od pomysłu do publikacji rzadko mija więcej niż 30 minut - a więc nie spodziewajcie się ambitnych rzeczy, nie tutaj. Po prostu muszę się czasami wyżyć artystyczno-absurdalnie :D 
> 
> PS Nie przepraszam za nic ani niczego nie żałuję. Nigdy nie mówiłam, że jestem normalna :D  
> PPS Tagi będą uzupełniane z czasem, I quess

**Rozdział 1: Król jest tylko jeden**

Czasami życie pisało zaskakujące scenariusze.

– Bardzo mi przykro, ale z powodu wyjątkowego oblężenia hotelu, muszę panom zaoferować jedno łóżko!

– Ale nas jest piętnastu! – krzyknął Anglia.

– Rekord świata w Maluchu to siedemnaście osób – rzucił mimochodem Polska.

– Ja nie będę narzekał – uśmiechnął się Francja.

– Jak to tak... my wszyscy razem... bez wódki? – stropił się Rosja.

– Wziąłem kamerę – pochwalił się Japonia, ledwo widoczny w tłumie ściśniętym w holu.

– Nie możemy spać wszyscy w jednym łóżku, mieliśmy tu zarezerwowane piętro na zjazd – przypomniał Niemcy.

Recepcjonista szeroko rozłożył ręce, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

– Ale podwójne to łóżko...? – spytał ktoś z tyłu.

Milczenie było aż nazbyt wymowne.

* * *

**Rozdział 2: Jadeitowy trzon (LietPol, +16?)**

– Och! Ach! Włóż...!

– Eee... Co?

– No... członka?

– Za medyczno-biologicznie, czuję się jak u proktologa.

– ...Kutasa?

– Boże, miej litość, czemu to słowo straciło swoje szesnastowieczne znaczenie... Co ja jestem, ssak leśny lekkich obyczajów?

– Penis?

– Niby tak, ale... ciągle coś mi nie w smak... Tak... poważnie...

– Może „siusak”?

– Chryste, zaraz wyjdę... Nie infantylizuj, to okropne...

– Eee... „Jadeitowy trzon"?

– Nie! Mam dość! Wychodzę! W tym języku nie da się kochać inaczej niż w całkowitej ciszy!

– Wracaj!

– Nie, Licia! Ogłaszam protest, zero seksu, dopóki mój język nie wyewoluuje!

Feliks często psuł nastrój, gdy byli w łóżku, ale Litwa był pewny, że tym razem przesadził.

* * *

**Rozdział 3: Ship them all (FraPol?)**

Francja siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i marszcząc brwi przeglądał stary, zapisany drobnym maczkiem zeszyt. Co jakiś czas zapisywał coś na osobnej kartce, coś skreślał, coś poprawiał.

– Hej, Pologne?

– Taa?

– Czy my ze sobą kiedyś spaliśmy?

– Nie pamiętam. Może. Ale kto z tobą nie spał? – odparł pytaniem na pytanie Feliks, leżąc na trawie i korzystając z ładnej pogody.

– Na pewno Sealandia, Liechtenstein i Kamerun – Francis przekartkował zeszyt. – Nie mogę znaleźć kartki z początku dziewiętnastego wieku, a to utrudnia mi prowadzenie statystyk...

– Francjo – powiedział Polska, podnosząc się do siadu. – Czy masz świadomość, że jesteś łatwiejszy od testu ciążowego?

– W 1831?

– Chybaaa....

– Wiedziałem!

* * *

**Rozdział 4: Zus się o ciebie pytał**

– Gilbert...?

– No? – Gilbert przeciągnął się na kanapie i przyciszył telewizor. – Co tam, brat?

Ludwig uniósł oczy znad biurka przesłoniętego stosami papierów i korespondencji i zastukał nerwowo palcami w jedną z kopert.

– Przyszedł list do ciebie... od Deutsche Rentenversicherung Bund...

– Znowu ciule chcą mi zmniejszyć emeryturę? – Prusy z irytacją nacisnął przycisk na pilocie. – Czy ty to widzisz, Bruder, co za...

– Nie o to chodzi – Ludwig pokręcił głową. – Pytają... – spłoszony zerknął na treść listu. – Pytają, czy zamierasz... umrzeć, bo chcą już załatać dziury w budżecie spowodowane twoim, cytuję, hulaszczym trybem życia...

Zapadła cisza. Gilbert wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc.

– Rządowa, kurwa, wdzięczność.

* * *

**Rozdział 5: Sesja**

Czasami Polska się nudził, więc zapisywał się na studia. Zazwyczaj wyglądało to tak:

– Niemcy podbił Danię w sześć godzin, a ja się w jedną noc nie nauczę? Zalej mi kawę RedBullem i patrz na mistrza!

Albo:

– Aaaaa, jebać to. Polej, pójdę „na turystę” i zawalczę we wrześniu.

Albo:

– JAK TO DWA?! Przecież wszystko opisałem! Rzucam to w pizdu!

W krytycznych przypadkach tak:

– Licia, musimy na szybko zafałszować dokumenty o naszej relacji w międzywojniu, zanim profesor sprawdzi mój referat, inaczej nie zaliczę semestru, bo zamiast „ultimatum” napisałem „ultramaryna”, pieprzona autokorekta...

– Więc w trzydziestym ósmym rzuciłeś mi w twarz puszką niebieskiej farby?

* * *

**Rozdział 6: Duch żyje w nas**

Siedzieli na drewnianej skrzyni, majtając radośnie nogami.

– Niektórzy mówią, że skoro już go nie ma na mapie, to znaczy, że nie żyje. A co mówią mądre księgi, Katieńka?

Ukraina uniosła oczy znad podręcznika do geografii, który miała rozłożony na kolanach.

– Masz dziesięć wsi o nazwie Prusy, ja jedną.

– Widzisz – podchwycił Polska. – On żyje w nas, tylko się ukrywa!

– Masz też trzy Ameryki, Szwecję, Hiszpanię, Litwę... Wyliczać dalej?

– No dobra, to mi psuje hipotezę – Feliks udawanie westchnął. – Wściekłby się za taką degradację, z państwa do wsi, o tyle poziomów administracyjnych w dół... Więc... Wieczne odpoczywanie...

– NIE MÓDLCIE SIĘ ZA MNIE IRONICZNIE! TO PRZESTAŁO BYĆ ŚMIESZNE PÓŁ WIEKU TEMU!

– Dotąd wydaje mi się, że słyszę jego głos... – Feliks otarł wyimaginowaną łzę.

– SŁOWIANIE TO CHUUUUUJE!

– Prawda... jakby jego duch był tuż obok... – Katia pokiwała głową.

– WYPUŚCIE MNIE STĄD!

– Idziemy do pierogarni? – udał, że nie słyszy uderzenia w wieko.

– Tam, gdzie zwykle?

– Wiadomo.

–WRACAJCIE!

* * *

**Rozdział 7: Internety**

– Hmmm... – Feliks wpatrywał się w ekran. – W sumie...

– Co tam znalazłeś? – spytał Litwa, biorąc do ręki jabłko.

– RusPola – powiedział lekkim tonem Polska. – W wersji hurt slash comfort.

Taurys znieruchomiał z zębami wbitymi w skórkę owocu.

– Tho znacz...? – wymamrotał, nie wiedząc, czy chce wiedzieć.

– Że ja jestem smutny, a Wania chce mnie pocieszyć, więc idziemy do łóżka – wyjaśnił radośnie Feliks.

Taurys wolno przeżuł i połknął kęs jabłka.

– I co sadzisz o takim...? – zaczął powoli.

– Ciekawy pomysł, chociaż osobiście nie lubię tej pozycji, niewygodna – Feliks wyszczerzył zęby. Litwa gwałtownie się zarumienił, więc Polska pokręcił głową. Tyle lat, a ten wciąż nie potrafi gadać na te tematy. – Chyba mu podrzucę na Fejsa, niech ma coś z życia.

– Wiedziałem, że podawanie naszego istnienia do wiadomości publicznej kiedyś się na nas zemści...

– Jesteśmy celebrytami, kochany, tak to działa. Seks–taśmy, fanfiki, fanarty... Każdą fantazję znajdziesz... Poczekaj, LietRusa też mam, wysłać ci? Ej, zostaw router, zostaw!

* * *

**Rozdział 8: Tėvyne Lietuva (LietPol)**

Podczas ich wspólnego pożycia Feliks i Taurys rozmawiali po polsku i rusku. Język litewski był przez Feliksa nielubiany i nieużywany, co wraz z upływem czasu coraz bardziej Litwę irytowało, gdyż czuł, że ignorowana jest rzecz bardzo dla niego ważna.

Współcześnie, po latach wzajemnej niechęci i wrogości, ich relacja wyszła na prostą i Feliks próbuje to odpokutować, częściej mówiąc do partnera po litewsku.

Odkrył też, jak działa na Taurysa zmysłowe recytowanie Inwokacji w tym języku i jest tym zachwycony.

– Gdybym w dwudziestoleciu wiedział, że cztery wersy wystarczą, żeby zmiękły ci nogi i odebrało mowę...

– Tylko nie mów tego publicznie...

– Myślisz, że Mickiewicz byłby zły, gdyby wiedział, że jego poezja posłużyła nam wczoraj jako gra wstępna?

* * *

**Rozdział 9: Skryte talenty**

– NIE ZROBIĘ TEGO! – Niemcy wpadł do sali konferencyjnej, zatrzasnął drzwi i zaparł się nogami.

Polska uniósł wzrok znad stosu papierów.

– Stary – rzucił, marszcząc nieco brwi. – Ostatni raz widziałem cię takiego w... nieważne. Przed kim uciekasz?

– Italia.

– Pomóc? – Polska przyjrzał się sąsiadowi zaciekawiony. – Czego chce? Ale czekaj, jak chodzi o jakieś fantazje łóżkowe, to nie chcę wiedzieć, ale mogę zadzwonić po Francję...

– Nie o to chodzi – nikt nie dobijał się do drzwi, więc Niemcy przestał je blokować.

– To o co? Może pomogę Feliciano wyperswadować... – zaczął Polska łagodnie i zachęcająco. – Jesteśmy kumplami, prawda?

– Próbuje zmusić mnie, bym jodłował na festynie w południowym Tyrolu... – mruknął po chwili Niemcy, dając się zwieść.

– Umiesz jodłować? – przerwał mu Feliks.

Widząc jego oczy, które nagle zapłonęły złośliwą radością, Ludwig zrozumiał, że właśnie popełnił ogromny błąd. Spróbował się wycofać...

– Tutaj jesteś!

... i puścił solidną wiązankę przekleństw, świadomy, że właśnie wpadł w pułapkę.

– Nie dacie mi żyć?

– Nie.

– Nie.

* * *

**Rozdział 10: Porządki w papierach**

Rok 1957.

– Pani Basiu, proszę mi zamówić pilną rozmowę do Japonii.

– Do Japonii, panie Łukasiewiczu?

– Tak, tak – Feliks jeszcze raz przeczytał nagłówek dokumentu, który właśnie wygrzebał z dna zakurzonej teczki. Była to kopia strony z Dziennika Ustaw. – Bo się nam o czymś zapomniało...

Jakiś czas później...

– Honda Kiku, Japonia, słucham?

– Cześć, Kiku, sprawę mam – Feliks usiadł na biurku, bawiąc się przewodem telefonicznym. – Bo zasadniczo, wiesz, robiłem porządki w papierach...

– Rozumiem, ale z jakiego powodu do mnie dzwonisz?

Feliks zerknął na dokument.

– Od szesnastu lat jesteśmy w stanie wojny, dałoby się to odkręcić?

Kilka sekund ciszy.

– Zaraz kogoś oddeleguję.

– Dzięki.

– Drobiazg.

* * *

**Rozdział 11: Twoje zamówienie zostało wysłane**

– Gilbert, znasz polski? – zapytał Ludwig, siedząc przed komputerem.

– Parę podstawowych zwrotów – odpowiedział Prusy. – „Dzień dobry”, „do widzenia”, „dziękuję”, „poproszę dwa piwa”, „spierdalaj z mojej ziemi”, „ten kawałek ziemi akurat jest mój, sam spierdalaj”...

– To chodź tu i mi pomóż. Łukasiewicz właśnie opublikował coś na Twitterze i mnie oznaczył, ale nie rozumiem, o co mu chodzi.

– Pokaż to – Gilbert zawisł nad ramieniem brata. – Hmm... Gro... „Grosza daj Polakowi, sakiewką potrząśnij”?

Chwilę analizowali post, sprawdzili parę słówek w słowniku i w końcu Ludwig westchnął.

– Znowu chce odszkodowanie – Prusy potwierdził jego domysły.

– To niech oznacza nasz rząd, a nie mnie. Co ja mogę? On doskonale wie, że jakbym to ja zarządzał państwowymi pieniędzmi, to bym mu przelał te miliony chociażby dla świętego spokoju. Ale nie jestem głową państwa, a w portfelu mam siedemnaście euro.

– Nie umiesz oszczędzać, Bruderherz...

– To nie ja wydałem wszystkie moje oszczędności na świąteczne ozdoby z Aliexpress, Gilbert.

– Oj tam, wszystkie od razu, przesadzasz, jak zwykle...

– Yao zadzwonił i powiedział, że wyśle twoje zamówienie osobnym pociągiem.

Zapadła krótka cisza.

– Ten pociąg będzie jechał przez Polskę, nie...? Damy mu go. I tak już po świętach, a ten szajs nawet pewnie nie wyjechał z Chin...

– Myślisz, że Polska będzie zadowolony z sześciu ton plastiku i brokatu? – zapytał nieprzekonany Ludwig, zaczynając pisać odpowiedź.

– Jasne– odparł pewnie Prusy. – Znam go kilkaset lat. Feliks uwielbia takie pierdółki. Poza tym, dostanie w bonusie lokomotywę i wagony... Widziałeś polskie PKP. Będzie się cieszył jak dziecko! To dobry pomysł, zaufaj mi, braciszku! Przestanie nas o to męczyć przez kilka następnych lat!

– Dobra – Ludwig skapitulował i zaczął intensywniej stukać palcami w klawiaturę. – Ale ewentualny skandal dyplomatyczny zwalę na ciebie.

– Nie ma sprawy – Prusy uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i ruszył do drzwi mieszkania. – Na szczęście, mamy jeszcze w piwnicy tę złotą farbę...

Ludwig spojrzał na napisaną odpowiedź, zawahał się, a następnie przekopiował treść i wylogował się.

– Jakie masz hasło do Twittera?

– Nazwa twojej ulubionej pozycji seksualnej i data mojej rzekomej śmierci – odparł od razu Gilbert, nakładając buty. – A czemu pytasz?

– Bo jesteś emerytem, ciebie nie da się zawiesić w obowiązkach... Zaraz. Jaka złota farba?

Prusy jedynie uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i wyszedł. Ludwig spojrzał na ekran i nacisnął „enter”.

Serwisy informacyjne pisały o tym skandalu przez miesiąc, a po setkach zajadłych dyskusji w Internecie Gilbert dostał wiecznego bana na Twitterze.

Na pojawianie się publicznie, udzielanie się w całym Internecie oraz na angażowanie się w jakiekolwiek sprawy polityczne również – do tego stopnia, że pozostałe personifikacje zaczęli zastanawiać się, czy może jednak Prusy umarł, skoro nie daje znaku życia.

– Złoty pociąg wypełniony chińskim szajsem... – westchnął Ludwig, opierając głowę o blat biurka. – Dlaczego ja dałem się na to namówić...?

– Oburzenie oburzeniem – skomentował Prusy toaletowe selfie, przeglądając z konta brata profil Feliksa Łukasiewicza na Instagramie. – ale brokatowe bożonarodzeniowe nakładki na kibel to sobie rozłożył. Dupek.

* * *

**Rozdział 12: Sprawa polsko-pruska w dwóch aktach prozą**

Akt I:

_Polska – ciemny pokój ogołocony z zawartości, na ścianach ślady po zdjętych obrazach, na podłodze parę piór z rozprutej, uprzątniętej już pierzyny. Jedno drewniane krzesło – 6 października '39_

Polska:

_(krąży po pokoju ze spuszczoną głową. W końcu pada na krzesło, zakrywa oczy. Milczy)_

Akt II:

_Polska, Niemcy – ten sam pokój, wciąż ciemno i pusto – kilkanaście dni później, nadal październik '39_

Polska:

_(siedzi na krześle z nogą założoną na nogę)_

Dobra, ale jak już z chłopakami skopiemy ci dupę, to ja przyłączam sobie Prusy.

Niemcy:

_(patrzy z irytacją)_

Ty sobie chyba, kurwa, jaja robisz.

Polska:

_(uśmiecha się)_

Nie.

* * *

**Rozdział 13: Nawyki żywieniowe (PrusPol)**

– Pierogi – powtórzył Ludwig. – Ze wszystkich możliwych rzeczy z ostatniego tysiąca lat, wy pokłóciliście się o pierogi.

– Brat, to jest poważna sprawa! – Gilbert zamachał chaotycznie rękoma. – Te pierogi to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej! Jak ja mam z nim być na poważnie, jak on nie szanuje moich nawyków żywieniowych?

– A ty szanujesz jego? – Ludwig uniósł brew.

– Oczywiście!

– Ostatnim razem, gdy był tu na kolacji, wpychałeś mu siłą wurst do ust.

– Braciszku – Gilbert uśmiechnął się znacząco. – W akurat tej kwestii Feliks zawsze jest chętny, tylko czasem udaje niedostępnego.

Ludwig gwałtownie odsunął od siebie talerz z kiełbasą. Obrazy. Zbyt dużo obrazów.

– Przechodzę na wegetarianizm.

* * *

**Rozdział 14: Miecz obosieczny**

W ciemnym pokoju nagle zadzwonił głośno telefon.

_Du hast den schönsten Arsch der Welt..._

– Zabiję, dzwonić o 5 rano w niedzielę... – wychrypiał Feliks, sięgając na oślep po smartfona. – Prusak, miej ty litość... Godzinę temu z wesela znajomych wróciłem...

– Weź mi załatw jakiś dobry hotel nad Mamrami. Na dzisiaj.

– A co ja jestem, booking.com? – Polska z trudem podniósł się do siadu i potarł bolącą głowę.

– Teraz to ty się tymi ziemiami opiekujesz i jesteś na bieżąco z tym, co się tam dzieje, więc się do czegoś przydaj. Potrzebuję jedynki z widokiem na jezioro i śniadaniem w cenie.

– Już lecę, własnymi ręcyma ci ten hotel postawię – mruknął Feliks ironicznie. – Na elewacji mur pruski otynkowany na biało, drewniane okiennice w oknach, czerwona dachówka, a w środku obsługa w liberii, może być, panie zleceniodawco?

– Polen, ja poważnie mówię.

– A ja poważnie odpowiadam. Myślisz, że ja się nie znam na budowlance? Wiesz na ilu budowach robiłem po czterdziestym piątym?

– Wiem. Słuchaj, poprzedni hotel coś zjebał i anulował mi rezerwację, a nie mam jak poszukać nowego, bo net wysiadł. Po prostu znajdź mi taki nocleg, żebym nie musiał spać we własnej kurtce, bo zimno, a łóżko twarde. Byle gdzieś w okolicy Mamr, nie musi być ze śniadaniem, przeżyję.

– O, zaniżasz standardy – podchwycił Feliks. – Jeszcze chwila, a zaczniemy negocjować cenę tego hotelu... Rozpiszemy ustawiony przetarg...

– A jak Ludwig wyśle ci sto euro, to będziesz tak miły, że ogarniesz mi nocleg bez przetargów?

Prusy doskonale wiedział, że dzwonienie do Polski, gdy ten był na kacu, było mieczem obosiecznym. Z jednej strony, zwykle łatwiej było go wówczas przekonać do swoich racji, z drugiej skacowany i ledwo przytomny Feliks miewał pomysły głupsze niż zwykle i tendencję do bredzenia.

– Nie no, stary, szanujmy się – Feliks ziewnął. – Mnie się nie da kupić.

– Zrób przysługę staremu znajomemu, biednemu emerytowi... – Gilbert spróbował innej taktyki. – który chce ujrzeć jeszcze raz rodzinne strony... nim... nim... – dramatycznie zawiesił głos. – Miej ty rozum i godność personifikacji...

– Godność straciłem wczoraj na weselu... – Polska zamrugał półprzytomnie i ziewnął po raz kolejny.

– ... a posiadanie przez ciebie rozumu to kwestia dyskusyjna, wiem.

– Prusy – Feliks nagle zmienił ton, zupełnie jakby wytrzeźwiał w przeciągu sekundy. – Przypominam uprzejmie, że to ty czegoś ode mnie chcesz, więc panuj nad tym, co mówisz, bo równie dobrze zamiast noclegu mogę ci ogarnąć zakaz wjazdu na terytorium Polski. Dożywotni.

– Dobra, niech stracę... – westchnął Prusy. – Załatwię ci dwunastotomową Historię Niemiec z podpisem Ludwiga. I może nawet z odręcznym komentarzem do każdego okresu. Gratka dla kolekcjonerów. Unikat. Drogie w cholerę – dodał znacząco.

– I po co mi to? – Feliks bardzo starał się brzmieć obojętnie. – Myślisz, że nie znam historii Niemiec?

– Łukasiewicz – Gilbert nagle stracił cierpliwość. – Ja wiem, kto sprzedaje na Allegro Historię Polski z autografem po pięćset złotych.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

– No dobra – Feliks, nie przerywając połączenia, zaczął szukać noclegu w Internecie. – Kuriera z książkami wysyłasz na własny koszt – mruknął, przesuwając palcem po ekranie. – O, już mam, to solidny budynek... W lesie, więc jest cisza i spokój... Trochę na uboczu, ale to nawet lepiej... Jezioro pięćset metrów od wejścia... Przyślę ci zaraz adres esemesem, jak w średniowieczu... Poszło. Masz?

– Mam. Dzięki. Idź spać albo zdychać na kaca – Prusy, sądząc po brzmieniu jego głosu, wydawał się wdzięczny. – Albo wychlać rosół.

– Skąd wiesz, że zrobiłem rosół na dzisiejszy obiad? – zagadnął Polska zdziwiony, próbując na powrót zakopać się w pościeli.

– Obecność tłustego rosołu na polskim stole w niedzielę wynika bezpośrednio z obecności mocnej wódy w polskim krwiobiegu w sobotę, za długo cię znam, żeby nie skojarzyć tych faktów, Polen.

– Twoja szczegółowa wiedza o polskiej kulturze mnie zadziwia... A właśnie, skoro o kulturze mowa... Prusaku...

– No?

– Tym razem żadnego rysowania karniaków na okładce.

Gilbert zaklął i się rozłączył. Feliks spojrzał krytycznie na telefon i uznał, że Prusy nie zasługuje jednak na dzwonek, który mu ustawił. Ta piosenka była zbyt dobra, żeby ją na niego marnować, stwierdził i wrócił do snu.

Był tylko ciekaw, kiedy Gilbert zorientuje się, że wysłał mu nie adres hotelu, a bunkrów w Mamerkach.

Skacowany człowiek obudzony o piątej rano w dzień wolny nie zna litości.

* * *


	2. Bóle fandomowe: 15-28

**Rozdział 15: Krąg życia**

Dzień był wietrzny; chłodny powiew niósł ze sobą zapach zbliżającej się zimy, poruszał ostatkami liści na drzewach pobliskich dębów. Pod stopami bawiącego się na skraju jeziora chłopca trzaskały żołędzie.

Gilbert, siedząc na sporym kamieniu, od czasu do czasu rzucał kamykiem w taflę, ale nie zwracał uwagi na rozchodzące się na niej kręgi, zamiast tego wpatrując się w horyzont. W pewnym momencie na głaz wdrapał się jego brat.

– Na co patrzysz?

– Spójrz, Ludwig – zaczął uduchowionym tonem Gilbert. – Cała ta ziemia opromieniona słońcem to nasze królestwo...

Chłopiec rozejrzał się dookoła, kiwnął głową, a potem posłał spojrzenie drugiemu brzegowi jeziora, gdzie cień chmur kładł się na krytych słomą dachach.

– A to takie ciemne miejsce?

– To już nie należy do nas... – odparł Prusy. – Ale będzie!

Wrzask poniósł się echem po wodzie, a on sam uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy dojrzał zbliżającą się łódkę.

– Pierdol się! – odkrzyknęła znajoma postać, potrząsając wiosłem.

– Polen, debilu, nie przy dzieciach!

* * *

**Rozdział 16: W każdej chwili, w każdym momencie (LietPol)**

– Dzień dobry... Licia, mam ważne pytanie, takie niecierpiące zwłoki – Polska stanął w drzwiach, uśmiechając się w ten sposób. – _Skąd Litwini wracali_?

– Boże, znowu... – mruknął Taurys. – Polsko, my tu pracujemy... – Wziął głęboki oddech. – _Z nocnej wracali wycieczki, wieźli łupy bogate, w zamkach i w cerkwiach zdobyte, tłumy brańców niemieckich z powiązanemi rękami..._ Przecież nie będę ci teraz tego cytował w całości, co ty masz z tym uczeniem się Mickiewicza na pamięć? Umiesz już wyrecytować Dwunastoksiąg...

– Trzynastoksiąg – poprawił go Feliks, unosząc znacząco brew. – Masz ochotę na Trzynastą Księgę?

– Nie dzięki, w Internecie jest lepsze porno.

– Ale mniej działa na wyobraźnię... _Sztuka wówczas na Litwie nikomu nie znana, dziś już rozpowszechniona, ale źle widziana..._

– Przestań.

– W nocy mówiłeś, żebym nie przestawał.

Litwa wywrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Jeśli zaczniesz mi cytować łóżkowe przygody Tadeusza i Zosi, to wymienię zamki w drzwiach – zastrzegł nieco zaczerwieniony. – I...

_– Litwo, Ojczyzno Moja, ty jesteś..._

– ...i nie próbuj mnie znowu wyrwać na Inwokację.

– A ja do ciebie wierszem, romantyczny być próbuję... – westchnął ciężko Feliks, kładąc dłoń na sercu. – Dobra, _chuj tam z Litwinami..._ To też cytat, jak coś.

Litwa uniósł oczy. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

– W nocy to zdanie brzmiało _troszkę_ inaczej...

Polska nagle spłonął rumieńcem.

– Dobra, tym razem wygrałeś... – wymamrotał pod nosem. – Tylko nie zmieniaj tych zamków.

– Nie zmienię – Taurys pokręcił głową. – A teraz idź w cholerę, dobrze?

Feliks wyszczerzył zęby i zamknął za sobą drzwi gabinetu.

Siedzący naprzeciw Litwy prezydent miał bardzo zmieszaną minę. Taurys westchnął.

– Musi pan do tego przywyknąć... On już tak ma.

* * *

**Rozdział 17: Niebezpieczne pytanie**

– Dobra, to podpisuj te dokumenty... – mruknął Polska. Odchylił się do tyłu na krześle i złapał spojrzenie kelnerki. Podeszła. – Proszę piwo... Licia, pijemy ciemne czy jasne?

– Wolałbym kawę...

Polska uniósł zraniony wzrok znad karty i zmarszczył brwi. Taurys zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie popełnił ogromny błąd taktyczny.

– Ze MNĄ się nie napijesz?

Teraz należało być ostrożnym, nie dać po sobie poznać podstępu...

– Jestem na antybiotyku.

– Aaaaaa... – westchnął Polska i spojrzał na Litwę łagodniej. – To raz ciemne i raz kawę, poproszę...

Litwa uśmiechnął się do siebie. Tym razem to on wygrał ich wielowiekową grę...

– Siódmy raz w tym roku?

...albo i nie.

* * *

**Rozdział 18: Znawca**

Dzwonek do drzwi wrzeszczał nieprzerwanie od dwóch minut. Polska, potykając się o własne nogi i pośpiesznie zapinając spodnie, wypadł z łazienki.

– Kurwa, mają wyczucie czasu... – Otworzył drzwi, potrząsając mokrymi włosami. – O, Niko. Cześć. Bałem się, że to smutni panowie w garniturach, bo ZUS-u nie zapłaciłem...

Białoruś uniósł brew.

– Już myślałem, że cię nie ma.

– Nie no, jeszcze jestem... – zaczął Polska.

Piętro wyżej coś mocno uderzyło o podłogę, aż cały budynek zadrżał. Poderwali głowy.

– Co tak jebło?

– Albo jakaś szafa, albo demokracja – ocenił Nikolai tonem znawcy.

Wymienili długie spojrzenia.

– Dobra – odezwał się Feliks. – To czego się napijesz? Kawy, herbaty?

– Wódki.

– Zapraszam.

* * *

**Rozdział 19: Niedzielna wizyta (LietPol, PrusPol, PrusLietPol, słówem dziwne konfiguracje całej tej trójki + łamanie czwartej ściany)**

Gdy zbliżało się południe, Polska, ciągle w szortach i w wyciągniętej, starej koszulce z logiem punkowej kapeli na plecach, postanowił w końcu zwlec się z łóżka. Zasadniczo, to od miesiąca nie miał nic do roboty i się nudził; do Sejmu nie zaglądał, nie chcąc się denerwować, Animal Crossing już mu się znudziło, a na Netflixie obejrzał już wszystko, co się dało. Przynajmniej dzisiaj miał plany na wieczór, ale do tego czasu będzie się snuł po mieszkaniu, próbując znaleźć sobie jakiekolwiek zajęcie...

Właśnie teraz stał przed lodówką, zastanawiając się w myślach, czy zaczęcie dnia od piwa to oznaka degeneracji i upadku obyczajów czy może wręcz przeciwnie, życia na przekór konwenansom.

– Czy pora dnia ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie? – zapytał sam siebie. Po krótkim rozważaniu za i przeciw wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął puszkę z lodówki. Odstawił ją na stół i zajął się przygotowaniem śniadania. Dla pewności, odczeka jeszcze te kilka minut...

– Siema – W progu kuchni rozległ się znajomy głos. – Pijesz piwo na śniadanie?

– Skądże – odparł Feliks niewinnie, smarując chleb masłem. – Jestem dżentelmenem, nie piję przed dwunastą.

– Całe szczęście – Prusy sięgnął po alkohol, otworzył go i pociągnął długi łyk, a następnie rozsiadł się na krześle. – Całkiem niezłe, jak na polskie piwo – uznał, przyglądając się etykiecie. – No co się tak patrzysz, jakbym ci znowu łopatą przyłożył? Nie ma jeszcze dwunastej.

– Jest jedenasta pięćdziesiąt osiem – rzucił Feliks, odwracając się przez ramię i posyłając gościowi pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Kończył właśnie dekorować kanapki pomidorem i szczypiorkiem.

– No właśnie. Szmat czasu. Wygazowałoby się, zrobiłoby się ciepłe, a nie ma nic gorszego na świecie niż wygazowane, ciepłe piwo – Gilbert dalej delektował się trunkiem. – Chyba że Rosja... – stwierdził pod nosem. – Oszczędzam ci nieprzyjemnych wrażeń smakowych, nudności i potencjalnych problemów żołądkowych, a ty się tak odwdzięczasz, Polen?

– Co tu robisz? – Feliks położył na stole talerz. Prusy natychmiast porwał jedną kanapkę, ale Polska nieszczególnie przejął się akurat tym szabrem. Zamiast tego spojrzał raz jeszcze na piwo. Nie miał już żadnego innego w lodówce, więc już zaczął planować zemstę. – Znaczy, wiem, że ty kursujesz teraz w te i we wte, masz bilet okresowy na trasie Berlin-Malbork i stałe miejsce obok kierowcy Polskiego Busa, żeby go wkurwiać za dopłatą, ale, no, teraz chyba powinieneś być u Ludwiga i to jemu podbierać alkohol i żarcie, prawda?

– Powinienem – zgodził się Gilbert, żując kanapkę. – Ale granica zamknięta, jak za czasów słusznie minionych. Twoi ludzie nie chcą mnie przepuścić, to co, mam tam sterczeć jak debil? To już lepiej czekać u ciebie.

– Boże, kolejny... No dobra, możesz zostać – Polska usiadł naprzeciwko i zajął się śniadaniem. – Ale ciekawi mnie, skąd ty w ogóle masz klucze do mojego mieszkania. Bo w to, że było otwarte, nie uwierzę, zawsze zamykam, sąsiadom nie ufam.

– Pamiętasz, jak na ostatniej domówce spiłem Litwę? – zapytał niewinnie Prusy.

Feliks ciężko westchnął.

– Jak mi powiesz, że zwinąłeś mu klucze... Człowieku, przecież Taurys ma swój komplet po to, żebym mógł do niego dzwonić spanikowany w środku nocy i prosić o ratunek, bo zgubiłem swoje na mieście. Wtedy przyjeżdża i nie muszę spać sam na wycieraczce.

Prusy zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– No co?

– Czekaj, interpretuję ostatnie zdanie. O jakie znaczenie słowa „spać” ci chodzi?

– Nie będę ci się spowiadać z mojego życia seksualnego – prychnął Polska, wstając i szukając czegoś w szafce. – Herbaty chcesz do tej kanapki? Bo robię.

– Kiedyś mi się spowiadałeś... – Prusy westchnął ciężko i przełknął ostatni kęs kanapki. – Nie chcę. Mam piwo – Na potwierdzenie tych słów wziął kolejny łyk alkoholu. – Poza tym, ta twoja herbata smakuje jak coś, co spadło na usyfioną podłogę w fabryce, zostało zebrane brudną szuflą i wpakowane do opakowania...

– To było tylko jeden raz! – zaperzył się Feliks, celując w Prusaka łyżeczką. – Drugi raz tego błędu nie popełnię, cała Europa potem wiedziała! A od herbaty się odpieprz. Dobra jest!

– Dobra, o herbatę nie będę się z tobą kłócił, tak nisko nie upadłem – poddał się Gilbert, patrząc jak Feliks wsypuje do szklanki ilość cukru wystarczającą do zepsucia trzech zębów w trybie natychmiastowym. – A co do spania na wycieraczce, zawsze możesz dzwonić do mnie... już ustaliliśmy, że znam twoje preferencje.

– Sypiam z Litwą, słoneczko – Polska nastawił wody na herbatę. – W tym uniwersum.

– Trójkącik...? – zasugerował Prusy, unosząc brew ponad puszką piwa.

– Kurwa, nie. Żadnych geometrii – Polska wyraźnie się wzdrygnął. – Nie mieszaj uniwersów. W innym wszechświecie, czasoprzestrzeni czy coś, to wtedy spoko, ale bez geometrii. Nie będę nawet sobie tego wyobrażał, trójkąt, ja pierdolę, żeś teraz wymyślił...

– Ja tylko chciałem wspólnie policzyć tangensy!

– Tak się teraz na to mówi? – Feliks uniósł brew i sięgnął po drugą szklankę. Nasypał doń herbaty. – Nie, stary, Licię to psychicznie by wykończyło. Ja to tam chuj, gorsze rzeczy przeżyłem...

– Żeby życie miało smaczek, raz Litwin, raz Prusaczek? – Prusy, szczerząc się, spróbował raz jeszcze. Polska ciężko westchnął.

– Tobie się po prostu nudzi czy naprawdę próbujesz zaciągnąć nas do łóżka, spragniony nowych doznań? – zapytał spokojnie Feliks, opierając się o kredens i czekając, aż zagotuje się woda.

– Nie, to po prostu autorka jest peace and love i wkłada mi w usta słowa, których nigdy w życiu bym nie powiedział, bo mam jeszcze trochę godności – prychnął Gilbert, stukając palcem w stół, który na potrzeby tego zdania nazwiemy czwartą ścianą. – Dobrze, że to żarty, ona nie lubi trójkątów. Złe wspomnienia z lekcji matematyki z podstawówki czy coś.

– Ma rację – przytaknął Polska. – Czworokąty lepsze.

W kuchni zapadła bardzo długa cisza, przerywana jedynie narastającym, przeraźliwym gwizdem czajnika.

– Jeśli wyskoczysz teraz ze swoim kuzynem ze wschodu... – zaczął Prusy ostrzegawczym tonem i znacząco zawiesił głos.

– Sosnowy podkarpacki borze, ty to powiedziałeś – Feliks skrzywił się, zalewając herbaty wrzątkiem. – Nie chcę myśleć o Iwanie w seksualnym kontekście. Jestem pewny, że właśnie przepalił mi się jakiś kabelek w mózgu.

– W czym?

– Masz, pij tę mieszankę herbaty i kurzu z podłogi fabryki – Feliks wskazał Gilbertowi szklankę i parujący w niej napój.

– Za każdym razem mówię, że nie chcę, a ty i tak ją robisz – Prusy westchnął ciężko i wywrócił oczami. Odsunął prawie już pustą puszkę na bok i zacisnął palce na jednej z dwóch szklanek.

– Za każdym razem liczę na to, że poparzysz sobie język i umilkniesz na wieki.

– Jesteś niezwykle miłym gospodarzem, wiesz? – zagadnął Gilbert przymilnym tonem.

– Wiem. Ludzie uwielbiają wpadać do mnie z wizytą – powiedział lekko Polska. – Ze wschodu i zachodu, czasem z północy... I wracają. Tylko jest potem duuużo sprzątania. Na ogół trzeba wszystko od nowa budować... – Poklepał się po kieszeniach i zmarszczył brwi. – Ej, skoro już tu jesteś, to weź się do czegoś przydaj. Zadzwoń do mnie, bo nie wiem, gdzie mam telefon.

Prusy sięgnął po swoją komórkę. Chwilę przeglądał listę kontaktów, zastanawiając się, pod które wyzwisko zadzwonić, a potem spojrzał na Feliksa wyczekująco.

Cisza...

– Ukradli ci, haha.

– _Dei dan da da dei dan da..._

– Dobra, nie ukradli... Zaraz. – Prusy rozpoznał melodię. – Ustawiłeś mi na dzwonek „Du hast den schonsten Arsch der Welt”? Jak to nie jest zaproszenie do namiętnego PrusPola, to ja jestem mamutem.

– To ostatnie się zgadza, bo dawno powinieneś już wymrzeć – odparł beztrosko Feliks, lokalizując smartfon gdzieś za lodówką. – Mam cię...

– Spierdalaj.

– Ej, liczyłem na bardziej kreatywną odzywkę – Polska, chowając telefon do kieszeni, spojrzał na Prusaka zaniepokojony. – Dobrze się czujesz? Piłeś na pusty żołądek? Masz gorączkę? Chory jesteś?

Prusy odsunął od ust herbatę i skrzywił się.

– Nie, ale zaraz będę. Czyś ty tu wsypał pół plantacji trzciny cukrowej? Jest obrzydliwa.

– Drugiej herbaty nie słodziłem, jest gorzka jak twoja dusza – Polska wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do stołu. – Co ja ci poradzę, że zawsze wyciągasz łapy po to, co nie twoje?

– Święty się odezwał – prychnął Prusy z kanapką w ustach. – Daj jakieś opracowanie historyczne, pogadamy sobie o wkładaniu łap tam, gdzie nie trzeba.

– To rozmowa o historii czy kolejna seksualna propozycja?

– W przypadku naszego gatunku te dwie rzeczy wiele się nie różnią... – zauważył Gilbert.

– Też racja – przytaknął Feliks. Dokończył jeść swoją kanapkę. – Ustawię ci na dzwonek „Doktorspiele”, jeśli cię to zadowoli.

– Twój gust muzyczny jest koszmarny – Prusy skrzywił się. – Chociaż tę piosenkę akurat mogę ci cytować – stwierdził nagle. – „Willst du heut Nacht mein Sklave sein”? – zapytał, sugestywnie unosząc brew.

– W innym uniwersum, mówiłem! – zawołał Polska. – Trójkąty w literaturze są przereklamowane! Matko boska – Powiódł wzrokiem po kuchni, aż zatrzymał spojrzenie na kalendarzu. – Ty, ile ty chcesz u mnie siedzieć?

– Tradycyjna, polska gościnność, psia twoja mać – mruknął Gilbert pod nosem. – Kwadrans siedzę, a ten już mnie wygania...

– Nie wyganiam, ciekawy jestem. Poza tym, dałem ci jeść i pić, obowiązek gospodarza wypełniony. Więc, do kiedy zamierzasz...?

– Dopóki granicy nie otworzą, nie? – prychnął Prusy. – Przecież nie przepłynę Odry wpław, woda za zimna. Przykro mi, Polen, nie wypełniłeś obowiązków gospodarza. Jeszcze musisz mnie przenocować i zapewnić rozrywki duszy i ciała... i w ten właśnie sposób wracamy do kwestii tangensów.

– Aleś się uparł na ten trójkącik... – westchnął Polska.

– Nie no, nudzi mi się po prostu – przyznał w końcu Gilbert smutnym głosem. – Wszystko pozamykane i nawet nie mam jak do Ludwiga wrócić. Myślałem, że chociaż ciebie podręczę, popasożytuję... No bo wiesz, świat jest okrutny, ludzie są okrutni, życie jest okrutne, pająk krzyżak, karaczan prusak, nawet twój język jest dla mnie okrutny... Ale chociaż ty miewasz wciąż takie ludzkie, dobre odruchy...

– Zrobić ci drugą kanapkę, tak?

– Dwie.

– Prusy... – zaczął Polska ostrzegawczo.

– Z kiełbasą, rzodkiewką i chrzanem. Takie, jakie robiłeś na domówce u Elki w zeszłym roku.

– Książę się znalazł, kurwa, wymagania ma – Feliks pokręcił rozbawiony głową i wstał. – Masz szczęście, że sam bym takie teraz zjadł... Zaraz, to była ta domówka, na której każdy odpalił swoją wersję Wikipedii i bawiliśmy się w „znajdź dziesięć różnic w narracji historycznej i nie obij mordy sąsiadowi”? – zapytał, zerkając do lodówki. – Bo w pewnym momencie nawet i mnie Elka zdzieliła patelnią, sam nie wiem, za co...

– Ja ci wieki temu mówiłem, że ona nie jest normalna – Gilbert wzruszył ramionami.

– A ktokolwiek z nas jest?

Spojrzeli po sobie i dyplomatycznie przemilczeli tę kwestię.

– Mamut-albinos – stwierdził nagle Feliks. – Ale to musiało zajebiście wyglądać.

– Rób te kanapki.

– Robię. Nie rządź się tak.

Polska, pogwizdując, zajął się przygotowaniem drugiej partii kanapek, podczas gdy Prusy zaczął przeglądać Internet na telefonie. Kilka minut później Feliks triumfalnie położył jedzenie na stole i pochylił się nad ekranem komórki.

– Wikipedię czytasz? – zapytał, unosząc brew. – Rozpocząłeś przygotowania do kolejnej imprezy?

– Nonsensopedię. Jest zabawniejsza – odparł z uśmiechem Gilbert. – Właśnie czytam artykuł o Polsce.

– Eee, stare jak Internet – Polska wyszczerzył zęby. – Łkałem nad tym już dobre dwadzieścia lat temu.

– Ze śmiechu czy z rozpaczy?

– Sam sobie odpowiedz. I poczytaj sobie artykuł o Prusach, też jest dobry – Feliks zaczął jeść, ukradkiem obserwując gościa.

– O, racja... – Gilbert przewinął stronę i kliknął w link. – Ej! Nie ma! Jest tylko edytor i ... „Uwaga! Zamierzasz utworzyć stronę, która została wcześniej usunięta...”! Polen!

Feliks parsknął śmiechem, przy okazji dławiąc się kanapką. Prusy, wiedziony odruchem koleżeńskim, pochylił się nad stołem i wcale niedelikatnie zdzielił Polskę w plecy pięścią. Metoda, chociaż brutalna, okazała się skuteczna.

– Myślałem, że wyskoczy ci komunikat „strona nie istnieje”, ale to jeszcze śmieszniejsze – wychrypiał Feliks, pokasłując i ocierając łzy z oczu. – Zawsze mówiłem, że najlepsze memy pisze samo życie.

Prusy pokazał mu dwa środkowe palce, ale potem, nieszczególnie dotknięty, zaczął przeglądać stronę dalej.

– Dobra, zobaczymy, co tam o Niemcach napisali... O! „Niemki mają bardzo dziwną urodę, zazwyczaj są brzydkie. Za to mężczyźni są przystojni”. Widzisz, Polen? Nawet te twoje internetowe trolle nie potrafią zaprzeczyć, że ja i Ludwig jesteśmy atrakcyjni. To jest _dogmat_ – stwierdził z zadowoleniem Prusy.

– Czytaj dalej, czytaj. Tego artykułu nie widziałem, aż jestem ciekawy – Polska wskazał na telefon zachęcającym gestem.

– „W 1410 roku Szpital Najświętszej Milicji Pańskiej Zakonu Niemieckiego, w skrócie Krzyżacy, dostali pod Grunwaldem...” – kontynuował Gilbert. – O, dobre, takiego imienia jeszcze nosiłem... Haha, jest osobny artykuł o Krzyżakach! Na szczęście... Hm. „Lubowali się w nieprzeżywaniu bitew i w zabawach z nagimi mieczami...” – Gilbert zmarszczył brwi i uniósł głowę. – O przepraszam, ja wolę jednak przeżywać... Ale skąd oni wiedzieli o tych zabawach nago, Polen? Wypaplałeś się kiedyś po pijaku? – zapytał, przyglądając się Feliksowi podejrzliwie.

– Ja? – zapytał niewinnie Feliks. – Skądże. Widziałeś mnie ty kiedyś pijanego?

– Oczywiście, że nie – odparł równie niewinnie Prusy. – Pomijając ten jeden raz, gdy mi się spowiadałeś z preferencji seksualnych....

– TWÓJ HABIT MNIE ZMYLIŁ!

– Tak sobie tłumacz – Gilbert uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i powrócił do czytania. – O, ten fragment jest bardzo dobry. Słuchaj. „W tysiąc pięćset dwudziestym piątym roku Mistrz Hohenzollern przyjechał do Krakowa na spotkanie z królem polskim, Zygmuntem. Ponieważ jakość dróg już wtedy była słaba, Mistrz potknął się podchodząc do polskiego władcy tak, że mało nie upadł. Uwiecznił to w ekspresowym tempie polski malarz, amator fotografii historycznej, Jan zwany Matejko. Odtąd płótno nosi tytuł _Hołd pruski_ ”. Tak było! Szanuję tych internetowych bohaterów za to, że nie fałszują mojej historii! Chociaż oni!

– Nie wykręcisz się od tego, że przede mną uklęknąłeś! – Polska zabrał mu telefon z rąk. – A widziałeś, że o nas też jest artykuł?

– O nas? – Gilbert uniósł brew.

– No o nas, o personifikacjach. O twoim bracie napisali, że... zaraz, gdzie to było... O, mam – Feliks odkaszlnął. – „Fangerlsy doznają orgazmu, kiedy grzywka opada mu na facjatę”.

– Bo to święta prawda – potwierdził Gilbert, jedząc kolejną kanapkę. – Myślisz, że dlaczego ciągle kupuje żel do włosów? Z domu by nie wyszedł, jakby go nie używał, zjadłyby go żywcem. Kiedyś ci wyślę fotkę jego z samego rana, zobaczymy, czy sam się ślinić nie zaczniesz.

– O Litwie napisali, że generalnie to przez całe życie miał przejebane, a ty go napastowałeś szyszkami w dzieciństwie... – Polska przewijał artykuł.

– Wciąż piszą prawdę, coraz bardziej ich szanuję – stwierdził Gilbert. – Co napisali o mnie?

– Że... a, sam przeczytaj – Polska zwrócił mu telefon.

– Ej, to pomówienia – stwierdził po chwili Prusy, rozczarowany. – Gilbird nie jest modyfikowany genetycznie, nie mieszkam w piwnicy Niemiec, tylko w pokoju obok, jak normalny człowiek...

– Ani człowiek, ani normalny... Zastanawiam się, dlaczego Ludwig jeszcze cię nie wyrzucił z mieszkania, widziałem syf, jaki ostatnio zostawiłeś...

– Spieprzaj. Mam z nim umowę – Gilbert nie odrywał wzroku od telefonu. – Ja brudzę, on sprząta. To uczciwy układ. Poza tym, gdzie miałbym niby pójść, jakby mnie wyrzucił? Ostatnim razem, jak próbowałem wynająć kawalerkę w Malborku, to po pół roku wykończyła mnie tęsknota za moim małym braciszkiem...

– Nie, po prostu przestałeś płacić czynsz.

– Ludwig przestał mi go płacić – poprawił Prusy z naciskiem. – Ja jestem od dawna spłukany.

– Dlaczego przestał? – zapytał zdziwiony Polska. Zabrał stojącą przed Gilbertem szklankę i napił się herbaty. – Też się stęsknił, tylko nie umiał tego powiedzieć, bo jest emocjonalnym drewnem?

– Nie, okazało się, że on kibicuje Bayernowi Monachium, a ja Borussi Dortmund – wyjaśnił spokojnie Prusy. – Pokłóciliśmy się, porobiliśmy sobie na złość i mieliśmy ciche dni przez pół roku. Potem wprowadziliśmy zasadę, że nie rozmawiamy o piłce nożnej.

– Wewnątrzrodzinne zagrywki... – mruknął Polska pod nosem. – Dobra, możesz spać na kanapie w salonie. Ale wieczorem wpada do mnie Litwa, więc...

– Przecież granice są zamknięte.

– Zrobił to samo co ty, utknął u mnie. Załatwiłem mu nocleg w Suwałkach, w razie potrzeby dzwoni do rządu albo przerzuca przez granicę papierowe samolociki... W każdym razie, będzie tu o dwudziestej.

– Wrócimy do kwestii tangensów...? – zasugerował Prusy ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku, znacząco zawieszając głos. Polska przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Miał wyraz twarzy, który Gilbert dobrze znał, więc szybko zrzedła mu mina. – Polen...? Co żeś, kurwa, wymyślił?

Feliks bez słowa sięgnął po swój telefon i wybrał numer.

– Licia – zaczął spokojnie do słuchawki. – Mam dwa pytania. Lubisz obliczać tangensy? – Wsłuchał się w głos w komórce. – Ale nie „słucham?”, tylko odpowiedz, okay? Tak czy nie? Nie, to nie jest pułapka. Przynajmniej nie na ciebie. Tylko pytam, no co ty... Tak? Okay, dzięki. To chciałem usłyszeć. Wiesz, po prostu mnie naszło na geometrię... Niee, wcale nie wymyśliłem nic głupiego, naprawdę... Spodoba ci się. Wiem. Weź dzisiaj kątomierz, dobra? Też się nie mogę doczekać...

– Polen – gdy Feliks się rozłączył, Prusy posłał mu pełne politowanie spojrzenie. – Ja żartowałem.

Polska uśmiechnął się bardzo, ale to bardzo niewinnie, zupełnie jak aniołek.

– Ale ja nie – rzucił słodko. – Jest niedziela niehandlowa, do wypłaty jeszcze trzy dni, ja mam na koncie złotówkę. A to było moje ostatnie piwo. Tego ci nie wybaczę.

Prusy patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem westchnął ciężko.

– Ile Odra ma szerokości...?

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami; potem Polska skapitulował.

– Dobra, żartowałem. Jeśli się wyniesiesz na godzinę z mieszkania, to możesz potem wrócić na kanapę – odparł w końcu. – Bo zasadniczo, to mieliśmy z Licią plany na wieczór. _Konkretne_ – dodał znacząco. – Potem będziemy siedzieć u mnie w pokoju i pewnie coś oglądać jak dwie niewinne duszyczki, ale wiesz... nie chcę cię w okolicy wcześniej.

– Umowa stoi – przytaknął Gilbert spokojnie. – Trzeba było tak od razu. Przyzwyczaiłem się już. Ludwig co tydzień mnie wyrzuca na miasto, jak przyłazi Italia.

– No widzisz? – Polska zabrał puste talerze i wrzucił je do zlewu. To samo zrobił ze szklankami po herbacie. – Z tobą się idzie dogadać, tylko trzeba wiedzieć jak.

Milczeli przez chwilę.

– Polen...?

– Tak?

– Ten kątomierz to na serio...?

– Nie odpowiem ci – odparł stanowczo Polska, nagle płonąc rumieńcem. – Ty już i tak stanowczo za dużo wiesz o moim życiu seksualnym.

* * *

**Rozdział 20: Bunt czterolatka (PrusPol, human au)**

Gilbert uważał, że całkiem dobrze sobie w życiu radzi; nie był naiwny, miał stabilną pracę, w razie czego potrafił przyłożyć nachalnym dresom z osiedla, a wrodzony urok osobisty i pewność siebie ułatwiały mu załatwianie wszystkich tych spraw, którymi musieli zajmować się dorośli ludzie. Nie było rzeczy, z którą by nie dałby rady się zmierzyć – a przynajmniej uważał tak do momentu, w którym zrozumiał, że w starciu z buntem czterolatka jest całkowicie i nieodwołalnie bezradny.

– Ludwig, kochanie – jęknął, kucając przed naburmuszonym bratem, który siedział na kanapie i właśnie kolejny raz odmówił obiadu. – Zjedz to. Pójdziemy na huśtawki, jak zjesz. Słyszysz? Twój braciszek cię tak bardzo prosi...

– Nie.

Prośba i przekupstwo nie działają, odhaczył w myślach pierwszą pozycję z listy. Nie panikuj, Gilbert, to wcale jeszcze nie oznacza sromotnej klęski.

– Jak znowu nie zjesz obiadu, zabiorę ci zabawki – rzucił, patrząc twardo w oczy Ludwiga. – Ten twój czerwony samochodzik w szczególności.

– Możesz go zabrać – Chłopiec odwzajemnił spojrzenie, starając się udawać, że groźba wcale nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia. – Już się nim nie bawię. Duży jestem.

– Zjesz ten obiad.

– Nie zjem.

– Zjesz.

– Nie.

Gilbert wciągnął powietrze przez zęby. Spokojnie, stary, on cię tylko sprawdza, czterolatki tak mają, tak pisali na forum... Dziecko w tym wieku to taka mała, chowana na własnej piersi żmija... zabić nie zabijesz, bo za bardzo kochasz, ale czasem to tak bardzo kusi...

– Nakarmię cię siłą – zagroził i na potwierdzenie swoich słów włożył łyżkę do trzymanego przez siebie talerza. Patrząc prosto w oczy brata, napełnił ją i przysunął do jego ust, mając nadzieję, że chłopiec się złamie.

Chłopiec natomiast zacisnął szczęki z siłą, której nie powstydziłby się żarłacz tygrysi albo chociażby porządnie przeszkolony w polowaniu jamnik. Łyżka lekko zadzwoniła o mleczne zęby Ludwiga, ale ten uparcie nie otwierał ust.

Musisz zachować kamienną twarz, on nie może zrozumieć, że wygrywa, powiedział sobie Gilbert. Na Boga, przecież to ja mam tutaj przewagę fizyczną i umysłową, pomyślał, nie cofając łyżki, ale nie chcąc napierać na siłę, by, broń Boże, nie zrobić bratu jakiejś krzywdy tym kawałkiem metalu.

Może zapach go skusi? Przecież to tak ładnie pachnie. Smakuje też dobrze, nawet jeśli nie wygląda najlepiej; Gilbert do tej pory nie opanował sztuki przygotowania jedzenia tak, by jednocześnie ładnie pachniało, smakowało i wyglądało. Nie rozumiał, jak to udaje się tym wszystkim kucharzom w telewizji albo w restauracjach...

Po kilku minutach, gdy zdrętwiała mu ręka, musiał przyznać, że metoda zapachowa nie działa.

– Zrobiłem to specjalnie dla ciebie – Taktyka numer cztery albo pięć, przestał już liczyć, granie na emocjach. Zamrugał kilka razy, jakby zbierało mu się na płacz. – Smutno mi, że nie chcesz tego zjeść – dodał cichym głosem, niby to opuszczając wzrok i dla efektu pociągając nosem. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak spojrzenie Ludwiga mięknie.

Ha, tu cię mam, mały! Jeszcze troszkę i wpadniesz w pułapkę... Teraz spokojnie, tak, jakbyś był wilkiem podchodzącym do owieczki... powolutku, pod wiatr...

Ludwig odrobinę uchylił ust, Gilbert ujrzał już zwycięstwo na horyzoncie...

W korytarzu mieszkania rozległ się ogłuszający huk.

– Kurwa mać, czy ty mógłbyś chociaż raz położyć te buty z boku, a nie, kurwa, na samym środku, żebym się zabił, wchodząc do tej pierdolonej ciemnicy?! Gilbert!

Ludwig spojrzał w stronę korytarza, natychmiast tracąc zainteresowanie Gilbertem i przygotowanym przez niego obiadem.

– Co to znaczy „kurwa”? – zapytał zaciekawiony, ku zdumieniu i załamaniu brata całkowicie bezbłędnie wypowiadając polskie wibrujące „r”.

– Zabiję – wyszeptał bezgłośnie Gilbert. – Obciążę kamieniami i wrzucę do bagna... Feliks! – wrzasnął, odkładając obiad na bok. – Wyrażaj się, mały jest w domu!

– O kur... o kurczę, przepraszam – Feliks wychylił się zza ściany i obrzucił rodzeństwo szybkim spojrzeniem. – Słyszał...? – zapytał cicho, patrząc na Gilberta.

– Sąsiad z parteru pewnie cię słyszał – burknął Gilbert, podnosząc się z dywanu. Ludwig wyszczerzył wszystkie swoje mleczne zęby do Feliksa i umknął do swojego pokoju. Kilka sekund później usłyszeli szum zdalnie sterowanego samochodu. – Gratulacje, właśnie nauczyłeś czterolatka kląć po polsku, bądź dumny, że krzewisz na niemieckiej ziemi swoją kulturę. – dodał ironicznie.

– Przecież tylko raz mi się wymsknęło, myślałem, że mały jest w przedszkolu – Feliks spróbował się usprawiedliwić. Zmieszany zerknął za siebie. – Jakbyś te buty normalnie kładł... No nie chciałem, no! Odruch bezwarunkowy!

– Próbowałem go nakarmić! Wiesz doskonale, jak on nie chce ostatnio jeść! A dzisiaj prawie mi się udało! – Gilbert z jękiem opadł na kanapę.

Feliks spojrzał krytycznie na talerz.

– Tym czymś...? – zaczął.

Gilbert posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

– Jedno słowo na temat wyglądu tego dania, a cię wypatroszę – zastrzegł. – Jest smaczne. I względnie zdrowe.

Feliks pojednawczo uniósł dłonie, podchodząc do kanapy. Usiadł obok Gilberta.

– Jak próbowałeś go nakarmić?

– Prośbą, groźbą, drażnieniem zapachem i szantażem emocjonalnym – wyliczał Gilbert. – To ostatnie prawie zadziałało, ale musiał przyleźć Polak i jak ostatnia łajza wpieprzyć się w buty...! – warknął, podnosząc głos i dla efektu drugą połowę zdania wypowiadając po polsku.

– Co to znaczy „wpieprzyć”? – rozległ się cienki, dziecięcy głosik. Ludwig cichaczem powrócił do salonu, trzymając w dłoniach pilota od samochodziku.

Gilbert westchnął ciężko i zrezygnowany ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Podobno polski to jeden z najtrudniejszych języków świata – mruknął pod nosem. – więc mi wytłumacz, dlaczego on natychmiast uczy się bezbłędnie każdego słowa, jakie usłyszy...?

Feliks nie odpowiedział; chwilę wodził wzrokiem od jednego, załamanego brata, do drugiego, wyjątkowo zainteresowanego nowo poznanymi słowami.

– Mały, czemu nie jesz obiadów? – zapytał.

– Bo nie lubię, jak Gilbert gotuje!

– Żmija... – wyszeptał Gilbert. – Na własnej piersi chowana, żmija... Mówiłeś, że lubisz!

– Przestałem!

– Nie przestałeś!

– Przestałem! Nie lubię tego, co robisz na obiad! Brzydko wygląda!

– Od dwóch tygodni codziennie gotuję coś innego! Nie może być tak, że wszystkiego ci się nie podoba! I to nie ma wyglądać, tylko ma smakować! Feliks! – Gilbert posłał Polakowi płonące spojrzenie. – Nie siedź tak, tylko mi pomóż, do cholery!

– Co to znaczy „cholera”? – zapytał czterolatek z zaciekawieniem. Gilbert poruszył bezgłośnie ustami, wypowiadając całą litanię niemieckich, angielskich i polskich przekleństw, a potem odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy. Zaczął w myślach liczyć do dziesięciu w każdym znanym sobie języku.

– Taka choroba – Feliks pośpieszył z odpowiedzią. – Dobra, to ja będę teraz gotował – zarządził, przykuwając do siebie uwagę dziecka. – Będę przychodził tu codziennie po pracy i robił obiad, skoro Gilbert robi taki, który ci nie smakuje, zgoda?

Gilbert uchylił powiek, ciekawy, na jaki pomysł wpadł Feliks. Ludwig milczał przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi i przyglądając się Feliksowi, który starał się ukryć uśmieszek.

– Ale nie kapuśniak...? – upewnił się cicho Ludwig.

Feliks uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Kocham kapuśniak – stwierdził pewnie. – Mógłbym robić go codziennie. To moje ulubione danie. Mógłbym całe życie jeść tylko kapuśniak.

Długa chwila ciszy... Gilbert zaczął się modlić, by mały dał się na to złapać.

Ludwig w końcu westchnął ciężko.

– No dobrze – stwierdził, wydymając policzki. – Mogę jeść to, co ugotuje Gilbert.

Dorośli wymienili triumfalne spojrzenia; potem Gilbert wstał, wziął talerz i ruszył do kuchni, by podgrzać obiad w mikrofali.

– Feliks, co to znaczy „cholera”, „kurwa” i „pierdolona ciemnica”? – zapytał Ludwig tak niewinnie, jak niewinnie może spytać kilkuletnie dziecko.

Polak westchnął ciężko.

– To znaczy, że wkrótce będziesz dwujęzyczny – odparł, siląc się na spokój. – A ja martwy.

* * *

**Rozdział 21: Językowe nieporozumienia**

– To, że prusaki zalęgły mi się w pokoju, to wiedziałem od dawna – stwierdził spokojnie Polska, stając w drzwiach sypialni. – Ale nie wiedziałem, że są już na tyle rozwinięte cywilizacyjnie, by korzystać z komputera...

Gilbert, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na łóżku Feliksa, z jego laptopem na swoich kolanach, nawet nie podniósł wzroku.

– ...i na tyle cwane, by odgadnąć do niego hasło – dokończył Polska.

– Hasło „polandstronk1410madafaka” odgadłaby usmażona pieczarka, a karaluchy są o niebo inteligentniejsze – odparł Gilbert równie spokojnie, uderzając palcami w klawiaturę. – Zaraz... Nie jesteś wkurzony, czy coś? – zapytał nagle, unosząc głowę i przyglądając się Feliksowi podejrzliwie.

– Pomyślmy, co mógłbyś zrobić, znając hasło do mojego lapka... – Polska zawiesił głos i uniósł brew.

– Udostępnić historię wyszukiwania z PornHuba na twoim Facebooku, zrobić zakupy na Allegro i zamówić ci do domu pół tony pierdół, przesłać państwom ościennym prywatne dokumenty... – Gilbert zaczął wymieniać swoje możliwości, marszcząc lekko brwi. – To i wiele innych opcji, a każda kusząca...

– No właśnie – Polska opadł na łóżko. – Myślisz, że dlaczego zdalnie blokuję laptopowi dostęp do routera, gdy tylko pojawiasz się w okolicy? – zapytał, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni i machając nim znacząco w powietrzu.

Gilbert spojrzał na laptopa.

– A więc dlatego Internet nie działa... – mruknął do siebie. – A ja od godziny się pieprzę z konfiguracją sieci... – Zamknął klapę laptopa i westchnął. – Punkt dla ciebie, Polen... – Poklepał się po kieszeniach.

– Nie szukaj pendrive'a. Nie mam tam żadnych krytycznych dokumentów, znajdziesz co najwyżej zdjęcie twojego pijanego brata z imprezy na Słowacji – Polska zerknął na laptopa. – Ale skoro już położyłeś łapy na moim komputerze... Za dziesięć minut muszę być u szefa, a trzeba mi coś zamówić na Allegro, i to jak najszybciej.

– I niby dlaczego miałbym...?

– Bo lubisz zakupy on-line i aktualnie nie masz nic do roboty.

– Jakoś mnie to nie przekonuje, wiesz – Gilbert przeciągnął się i ziewnął. – Postaraj się bardziej, Polen.

Feliks zerknął na zegarek w telefonie i westchnął. Nie miał czasu.

– Możesz kupić dwie sztuki i jedną sobie wziąć – powiedział szybko i wstał. Poprawił koszulę, potem krawat i uznał, że wystarczy elegancji jak na półoficjalną wizytę u szefa. – To uczciwy układ. Zamówisz mi na Allegro te, no... Czekaj, włączę ci Internet... – Na szybko zaczął szukać w telefonie odpowiedniej aplikacji.

– No dobra – Gilbert podniósł klapę laptopa i znowu wpisał hasło. Polska zanotował sobie w myślach, by je potem zmienić. – Ale tylko dlatego, że z tych nudów dostaję kurwicy... Co chcesz? Kartę masz podpiętą, żebym do ciebie nie dzwonił i nie pytał o numery?

– Tak, tak... – Feliks już był w drzwiach. – Zamów mi tą... jak to się nazywa... Przyłbicę. Tylko taką lepszą, droższą, porządniejszą... Płatność z góry, kurierem... Hajs na koncie jest, miałem dopiero co wypłatę...

– Jasne – Gilbert, nie patrząc na Polskę, odpalił przeglądarkę i zagłębił się w Internet. – Całkiem słuszna decyzja... chyba twoja najlepsza od paru stuleci, żeby się zabezpieczyć...

– Wszyscy w tym roku zapomnieli o moich majowych imieninach – Feliks wychylił się z korytarza. – Chociaż to sobie kupię jako prezent...

– Obchodzisz każde imieniny Feliksa w roku, ludzie po prostu udają, że zapomnieli, bo nikt nie daje rady tyle chlać, a po sześciu razach kończą się pomysły na prezent...

– Taaa, jasne... Na razie. Wieczorem będę.

Jakieś cztery i pół godziny prokrastynacji później...

– Dobra, to co on to chciał? – zastanowił się Gilbert, leżąc na brzuchu i znudzonym wzrokiem oglądając, jak banda półnagich rosyjskich idiotów oblewa się szaleńczo kefirem. Po siedemdziesiątym piątym odtworzeniu wideo stawało się całkiem normalne. – A dobra, pamiętam... A on tego nie powinien załatwiać przez Ministerstwo Obrony Narodowej? – Gilbert uniósł brew, ale potem wzruszył ramionami. – Skoro jedna dla mnie...

I wcisnął przycisk „kup”.

***

– Prusy – Feliks stał przy oknie. Przez chwilę przyglądał się, jak kurier próbuje zaparkować; ogromna przyczepa, którą miał doczepioną do samochodu, znacząco mu to utrudniała. – Coś ty, kurwa, mi zamówił?

– No jak to co? – Gilbert oderwał wzrok od laptopa. Przez ostatnie dwa dni obejrzał już w Internecie wszystko, co się dało, nie tracąc wiary w ludzkość, a teraz poważnie zastanawiał się, czy jest gotowy zgubić się na YouTube i jednak ją stracić. – Tak, jak chciałeś. Porządny sprzęt z wyższej półki. Czego masz, kurwa, pretensje? Kolor nie ten, czy co? Pytałem, ale różowych nie mieli. I w sumie to nie wiedziałem, jaką dokładnie chcesz, więc uznałem, że ten model się nada. Jak ci się nie podoba, sam sobie odsyłaj, ja swoje zrobiłem.

– Prusak... – jęknął Polska słabym głosem.

– Samobieżna – dodał Gilbert spokojnie. – Uznałem, że taka jest praktyczniejsza.

– Zamówiłeś mi samobieżną... nie, kurwa, nie wierzę... – Polska przez szybę obserwował, jak z dostawczego auta, które właśnie utknęło na wąskim parkingu przed blokiem i zablokowało przejazd przyczepą, wypada kurier i z wrzaskiem zaczyna kopać w opony. Najwidoczniej dostał kurwicy, a Feliks doskonale go rozumiał. – Prusy, kurwa! Chciałem, żebyś mi zamówił przyłbicę! Taką plastikową, model „kryj ryj”, a nie pierdoloną haubicę samobieżną do prowadzenia działań wojennych! PRZYŁBICA, NIE HAUBICA!

– Przyłbi... aaaaaa – Gilbert otworzył lekko usta. – To takie gówno z pleksi...?

– Tak, kurrrwa! Ty widzisz – Polska złapał Prusaka za koszulkę i pociągnął w stronę okna. – coś ty zamówił...?! Miałem nosić przyłbicę na twarzy, żeby się chronić, a nie przeprowadzać atak artyleryjski!

– Polski nie jest moim językiem ojczystym, mogłem źle zrozumieć! – Prusy wyrwał się z uścisku i posłał Feliksowi urażone spojrzenie.

– Od hołdu pruskiego znasz mój język, wszystko rozumiesz! Znasz polski na C1, tak wpisałeś sobie w CV!

– A na Tinderze wpisałem, że znam na C4! – prychnął Gilbert. – Od kiedy ty wierzysz w to, co gdzieś kiedyś napisałem? A w CV to już przecież każdy kłamie!

– Ale to akurat prawda – jęknął Feliks, jeszcze raz zerkając za okno. Kurier właśnie chodził dookoła auta, łapiąc się za głowę i wyzywając kupującego od najgorszych, podczas gdy mieszkaniec osiedla, który nie mógł wyjechać spod bloku, uporczywie na niego trąbił. – Znasz polski! Udajesz, że tak nie jest tylko wtedy, gdy trzeba wyrwać kogoś metodą na obcokrajowca z seksownym akcentem!

– I działa doskonale...Poza tym, nikt nie zna obcych języków perfekcyjnie, a oba słowa są podobne!

Polska usiadł ciężko na łóżku. W tym momencie zadzwonił jego telefon; wrzaski zza okna ucichły, był więc pewien, że to kurier.

– Prusy...

– No co? – burknął Gilbert. – Człowiek się stara, a tu za jeden mały błąd dostaje opierdol... Jak zwykle, wszystko na mnie!

Polska wziął głęboki wdech, starając się uspokoić.

– Ty to zamówiłeś z mojego konta, prawda? Płatność z góry?

– Tak, jak książę sobie tego zażyczył – Gilbert posłał mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie. – Miałem jeszcze im napisać, żeby obwiązali różową wstążeczką i napisali bilecik? „Dla Feliksa – życzymy bombowej zabawy”?

– Moje ty pieprzone mazurskie słoneczko, powiedz mi teraz, ile to kosztowało? – wycedził Feliks przez zęby. – Mogę już ogłaszać bankructwo i zacząć żywić się szczawiem spod płotu, czy jeszcze będzie stać mnie na chleb?

W pokoju zapadła cisza; tylko telefon wciąż dzwonił i dzwonił.

– Ale przyznasz, że sprzęt porządny – odezwał się po długiej chwili Gilbert.

– Zabiję cię.

– Nie unoś się tak, to tylko małe nieporozumienie językowe...

Polska otworzył usta, by jeszcze raz Gilberta zbluzgać, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Prusy przyglądał się mu z zaciekawieniem.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał. – No, wykrztuś to z siebie, Polen.

Feliks ciężko westchnął.

– Kupiłeś dwie sztuki, prawda?

– Nawet nie próbuj mnie o to oskarżać – zastrzegł Prusy. – To był twój pomysł.

* * *

**Rozdział 22: Z rodziną na zdjęciu**

Z każdą minutą milczenie przy stole stawało się coraz bardziej niezręczne. Wspólny obiad, kto wpadł na ten iście genialny pomysł? Jakby tu rozluźnić atmosferę, zagadać...? Nie mogą przez cały posiłek siedzieć i nic nie mówić, są przecież rodziną!

Feliks wziął głęboki oddech.

– To co, siostra? – zagadnął z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Masz ty jakiegoś faceta?

Radmila posłała mu pełne politowania spojrzenie.

– Feliks – odparła spokojnie. – Od dwóch lat jestem zamężna.

Wzrok pozostałych skupił się na Feliksie, który osunął się niżej na krześle i westchnął ciężko.

– Może chociaż na zdjęciu ładnie wyjdziemy – mruknął.

I tak właśnie żyło się w tej wielkiej, słowiańskiej rodzinie.

* * *

**Rozdział 23: Puryści kulinarni I**

– Dobra, to chcecie to piwo z sokiem czy bez? – zagadnął Polska, podnosząc się od stolika. – Szybka decyzja, to pójdę zamówić... Polecam wiśniowy, ale malinowy też mają tu dobry...

Ludwig i Gilbert, do tej pory pochyleni nad jakimś mało istotnym dokumentem, unieśli oczy i spojrzeli na Feliksa tak, jakby właśnie zaproponował im wódkę z cyjankiem przegryzaną szkłem.

– No co? – Feliks zmarszczył brwi.

– Polsko – zaczął wolno Niemcy, wymieniając szybkie spojrzenie z bratem. – Ja wiem, że... po tym... uch... wszystkim... możesz mieć nieco skrzywione spojrzenie na rzeczywistość, ale... Cóż...

– Do rzeczy, Niemcu – Polska wywrócił oczami.

– Dolewanie soku do piwa to barbarzyństwo – wyszeptał Ludwig, wyraźnie przerażony samą tą myślą. Gilbert gorączkowo pokiwał głową.

– No bez przesady – żachnął się Feliks w odpowiedzi na ich reakcję. – Puryści kulinarni się znaleźli! Jeszcze mi powiedzcie, że pizza z ananasem to świętokradztwo!

Przy stoliku przez długą chwilę panowała cisza.

– Polen, nie mów, że taką nam zamówiłeś?!

Więc Feliks milczał.

* * *

**Rozdział 24: Praca zdalna (PrusPol)**

– _Ja jestem chłop z Mazur, i tak wołajcie na mnie, chłop z Mazur..._

Ludwig sięgnął po telefon komórkowy i wybrał numer.

– Cześć – zaćwierkał mu w uchu głos Feliksa. – A co to się stało, że dzwonisz do mnie o tej porze?

– Polsko – Niemcy starał się zachować spokój. – Ty mu pokazałeś tę piosenkę, prawda?

– Jaką? – spytał niewinnie Polska. Ludwig odsunął komórkę od ucha i przyłożył do drzwi łazienki. – Aaaa, tą... W czym problem, że śpiewa ją pod prysznicem?

– Nie chodzi o prysznic – odparł Niemcy. – Chodzi o to, że śpiewa ją poza prysznicem co godzinę, jak pieprzony hejnał! A ja mam przez cały dzień spotkania na Teamsach! Próbowałeś kiedyś pracować, gdy ktoś drze mordę na cały głos, śpiewając disco polo?! Flet był przynajmniej miły dla ucha!

– Nie próbowałem, bo mieszkam sam, a politycy nie ogarniają pracy zdalnej, cyrk na kółkach tu mam... – Polska wydawał się nie rozumieć, o co Ludwigowi chodzi, a przynajmniej dobrze udawał.

– Feliks! – jęknął Ludwig w słuchawkę. – Weź go zamknij!

– Jak?

– Nie wiem! Wymyśl coś! Zadzwoń do niego, zabierz na wycieczkę albo do kina, poproś, by zrobił ci loda, utop w jeziorze, cokolwiek, byle albo go tu nie było albo żeby miał usta zajęte czymś innym niż śpiewaniem Boysów!

Po drugiej stronie przez chwilę panowała cisza.

– Mam kilogram mordoklejek, zaraz przywiozę – stwierdził Polska. – Ale zwracasz mi hajs za paliwo.

– Stoi.

* * *

**Rozdział 25: Mały incydent**

Telefon. Polska uchylił powiek, sięgnął na oślep po telefon i zmrużywszy oczy, spróbował odczytać imię dzwoniącego. Gdy już mu to się udało, uniósł brew.

– Radmila...?

– Feliks – odezwała się jego siostra spokojnym tonem. – Czemu twoi żołnierze zrobili sobie piknik pod moją kapliczką i odpędzają moich mieszkańców?

Sekundy mijały.

– Co, kurwa, zrobili?

* * *

**Rozdział 26: Literatura**

– Gilbert, przyjacielu – Francja oparł się ramionami o krzesło Prusaka. – Sprawę mam... Pożyczysz te twoje pamiętniki, nie? Kierowcę tira już mam ugadanego...

– A po co ci one? – Gilbert odwrócił głowę.

– Książkę piszę – wyjaśnił spokojnie Francis. – Robię research i potrzebuję dobrych źródeł.

– Na jaki temat? – zaciekawił się Prusy.

– Chcę napisać przełomowe dzieło pod tytułem „Historia miłosna personifikacji” – odparł Francja natchnionym tonem. – Wiesz, opisać tam każdy płomienny romans, każde wielkie rozstanie, historię niedopasowań i tragicznych w skutkach skoków w bok, wielką politykę, wielką erotykę...

– Czyli – przerwał mu Gilbert. – Potrzebujesz po prostu szczegółowych informacji, kto kogo przez wieki obracał i chcesz znać każdy kompromitujący detal, by skandalem wbić się w topkę literatury erotycznej.

– Bezpośredni jak zawsze – westchnął Francja. – Ale tak, o to chodzi. To co, podzielisz się materiałem? Dedykację ci napiszę...

– Wolę czterdzieści procent udziałów ze sprzedaży książki i adaptacji filmowej. I żadnych skandali ze mną, i tak mam już popsuty PR.

– Umowa stoi.

* * *

**Rozdział 27: Puryści kulinarni II**

Pożegnali Ludwiga i zostali sami. Polska skierował wzrok na Gilberta.

– Dobra, chwila prawdy – zarządził. – Odpowiadaj szczerze. Piwo z sokiem czy bez soku?

Barmanka patrzyła wyczekująco, a Prusy rozejrzał się dookoła.

– Może być z sokiem – powiedział ściszonym głosem. – Tylko nie mów tego moim braciom, bo mnie wydziedziczą.

Feliks uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

* * *

**Rozdział 28: Zemsta jest słodka (PrusPol)**

– O, przyszli – szepnął Feliks, wychylając się zza rogu. – Bad Friends Quintet już na miejscu...

– Dlatego kwintet? – zapytał cicho zaciekawiony Taurys.

– Bo ego Gilberta i Francisa liczę osobno – odparł Polska, przygotowując broń. – Ubezpieczaj mnie, Licia, zajdę ich od flanki...

– Że też znowu dałem się w to wciągnąć... – westchnął Litwa, ale również upewnił się, że jego pistolet jest gotowy do akcji.

– Spokojnie – Feliks przybrał pozycję, z której mógł łatwo rozpocząć bieg. – Uśpiliśmy ich czujność... Nie będą się nas spodziewać w lipcu... Oni myślą, że zapomniałem tamten poranek... ale ja wszystko pamiętam, wszyściutko... – Wychylił się raz jeszcze, złapał spojrzenie kryjącej się po drugiej stronie ulicy Erzsébet i pokazał jej otwartą dłoń. – Ale tym razem wziąłem wsparcie... Dzisiaj będzie rzeź... Wal w głowę, Licia...

– Przecież wiem... – Litwa wziął głęboki oddech, widząc jak Feliks nagle zwija dłoń w pięść i upewniwszy się, że Węgry dostrzegła sygnał, rusza pochylony wzdłuż budynku. Taurys wysunął się lekko zza węgła i opuścił palec na spust. Sekunda, dwie, trzy...

– I wtedy ja... Co jest, kurwa?!

– Pomsta! – zawył Polska, pojawiając się za Gilbertem z pistoletem na wodę w rękach. – Za Lany Poniedziałek! Lej, kto w Boga wierzy!

Taurys zaatakował od przodu, kierując lufę swojego plastikowego, zielono-niebieskiego sprzętu prosto między zaskoczone oczy Prus. Z drugiej strony ulicy Węgry już wytoczyła artylerię – długi wąż ogrodowy – i rozpoczęła ostrzał.

– Nie szlauchem! – zawył Francja, próbując osłonić się ramionami przed wodą. Bezskutecznie; nie upłynęło pięć sekund, a był już całkowicie przemoczony.

– Kurwa, za co?! – Gilbert, wzięty w krzyżowy ogień, rzucił się w bok. Hiszpania poszedł w jego ślady; rozbiegli się w dwie strony, próbując rozproszyć napastnika. – Polen?!

– Za to wiadro, które wasza trójca wylała mi na łeb w kwietniu! – Feliks, zorientowawszy się, że zaczyna brakować mu wody, ruszył biegiem w kierunku budynku, za którym schowali wcześniej zapasy płynnej amunicji.

– To była integracja kulturowa! – Gilbert, zauważywszy, że Polska chwilowo nie ma jak atakować, ruszył w jego stronę, ciągle osłaniając się ramionami przed atakiem Litwy. Węgierka wzięła na siebie dwóch pozostałych przeciwników, tańcząc z wężem jak szalona bogini wojny. – Sam chciałeś, żebym się uczył polskich zwyczajów!

– Ale są pewne granice! – Dobiegło ich zza ściany. – Szklanką, pistoletem, bombą z foliowej torebki, ale nie, kurwa, cebrem w łóżko! To jest zabronione konwencją genewską! Przeładowuję, wiązać ich ogniem! Wodą! Czymkolwiek! Bez litości! Ela, Licia! Lać! Aaaa!

Gilbert skoczył za budynek, znikając Litwie i Erzsébet z oczu. Moment później rozległ się cichy pisk i głośny plusk wody, a następnie głuche uderzenia w wiadra. Przeczuwając, że Polska został pokonany, Litwa wyskoczył na środek ulicy i puścił salwę w kierunku Hiszpana, który próbował odebrać Węgierce zabójczą broń.

Francja, chwilowo pozostawiony samemu sobie, powiódł wzrokiem po nowiutkim, ociekającym wodą ubraniu, a potem ciężko, rozpaczliwie westchnął.

Gilbert, ciężko dysząc, wypadł zza rogu z triumfalnym uśmiechem na ustach. Za nim pojawił się Feliks, potrząsając ociekającą wodą głową i z trudem łapiąc powietrze.

Za tą dwójką krok w krok szła powódź – zgromadzona woda popłynęła ulicą i zaczęła znikać w najbliższej studzience.

– Odwrót! – krzyknął Feliks. – Straciliśmy zaplecze! Ratujcie się! Do bazy! Do bazy! Biorę ich na siebie!

– To moja żona – powiedział cicho Austria, patrząc z pewnego oddalenia, jak Węgry rzuca tryskającego wodą węża w twarz Antonia, a potem puszcza się biegiem.

Litwa również zaczął uciekać, od czasu do czasu odwracając się i strzelając na odchodne ostatkiem amunicji. W końcu pompa plastikowego pistoletu powiedziała mu, że zbiornik jest pusty, więc zarzucił broń na plecy i pobiegł za kobietą.

Na polu walki pozostali Francja, nadal stojący w bezruchu i rozpaczy, Antonio, któremu udało się zapanować nad wężem i teraz szukał kranu, by odciąć dopływ wody, no i Gilbert z Feliksem.

Podobni do dwóch kanałowych szczurów, mokrzy i rozczochrani, stali obok siebie, ni to w przyjaznym uścisku, ni to w próbie powstrzymania tego drugiego przed ucieczką.

– A to – Ludwig, stojący obok kuzyna, wskazał powyższą parkę. – Mój brat... i szwagier.

– Przepędziliśmy ich, mimo że byliśmy bezbronni! – zawołał entuzjastycznie Hiszpania, zakręciwszy wodę. – I zdobyliśmy część ich sprzętu!

Francja, uznawszy, że gorzej już być nie może, usiadł na pokrytej wodą i błotem ziemi.

– Ale jakim kosztem – jęknął, wyżynając wodę z rękawów koszuli. – Gilbert, nigdy więcej nie dam się wkręcić w żadne Lane Poniedziałki!

– Mówiłem wam, że się zemszczę – zaśmiał się Polska, wcale nie próbując już uciec od ramion Gilberta, który trzymał go mocno przed sobą. – Misja wypełniona!

Austria i Niemcy spojrzeli po sobie, a potem ogarnęli wzrokiem pole bitwy; woda pokrywała każdy metr uliczki i sprawiła, że jasne ściany budynków pociemniały.

– I my musimy z nimi żyć – westchnął Ludwig.

Austria pokiwał głową.

– Musimy – stwierdził spokojnie, z lekką rezygnacją w głosie. – Chyba usunę wąż ogrodowy z ogrodu. By... nie kusić losu. Erzsi wyglądała na... zafascynowaną.

– Słuszna decyzja – stwierdził Ludwig, obserwując Polskę i Prusy. Najwyraźniej uznali, że całkowite przemoczenie nie przeszkadza w całowaniu się. – Masz ochotę na jedno piwo w barze?

– W ten upał? Z chęcią, kuzynie, z chęcią.

* * *


	3. Bóle fandomowe: 29-42

**Rozdział 29: Obiad (PrusPol?)**

Za oknem, otwartym na oścież, wiatr poruszał łanami zbóż. Gdzieś w oddali, na łące, stał jeszcze porzucony, rdzewiejący czołg, którego lufa wystawała ponad linię wysokich traw.

– Powtórz, CO to jest.

– Pierogi – odparł Polska, przesuwając talerz po stole. Siedzieli razem w wiejskiej kuchni. – Ruskie.

– Nie tknę nic, co jest ruskie, Polen – Gilbert poprawił bandaż na szyi i wyraźnie się skrzywił. – Więc zabierz to i ugotuj coś normalnego...

– Boże, ale to od Rusi Czerwonej, a nie od Rosji! – Polska wywrócił oczami i podetknął Prusom widelec pod nos. – Smaczne są! Nie bądź taki uparty, no!

– Nie myśl sobie, że to, że teraz mieszkam z tobą, oznacza, że będziesz mi układał jadłospis! I nie obchodzi mnie, skąd twoi ludzie to przywieźli, wygląda paskudnie!

Feliks wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.

– Chcę tylko, żebyś spróbował – zaczął w miarę spokojnie. – To jedno z moich ulubionych dań! Musimy się jakoś dogadać w tej kwestii...

– Jak ci ugotowałem karmuszkę, to nie chciałeś nawet tknąć!

– Może dlatego, że próbowałeś mnie nakarmić nią siłą, jak tylko przekroczyłem próg kuchni!

– Od razu widziałem, jak się krzywisz i już wiedziałem, że żadne argumenty słowne cię nie przekonają!

– Ale dławienie się fasolą i kapustą już tak?!

Spojrzeli na siebie spode łba.

– Zjesz te pierogi – odezwał się Polska, gdy milczenie się przedłużało. – Albo zrobię rosół.

– A se rób – Prusy wzruszył ramionami. – Ja sobie coś przygotuję...

– Z twoich kur zrobię rosół – odpowiedział Feliks spokojnym tonem, unosząc kącik ust. – Kurnik się już robi trochę za ciasny.

– Nie zrobisz tego! – Gilbert gwałtownie uniósł głowę, a Gilbird, dla podkreślania jego słów, podskoczył i zapiszczał oburzony. – Od pisklaka je chowałem!

– Może i zrobię – Feliks wzruszył ramionami niewzruszony. – Ciężkie czasy nadeszły, Prusaku, trzeba być twardym i...

Gilbert spojrzał na niego spode łba.

– Chociaż ciebie miałem za względnie cywilizowanego – mruknął pod nosem, sięgając po widelec. Ugryzł pieroga i wyraźnie się skrzywił. – Słowiański barbarzyńca.

* * *

**Rozdział 30: Rodzina**

– _S dniem Rożdienija, Felia!_

Polska uniósł głowę znad laptopa i westchnął ciężko.

– Wania – zaczął ostrzegawczo. – Ile razy ja mówiłem, że świętuję w listopadzie?

– Dwudziesty drugi lipca to równie piękna data – Rosja bez pytania rozsiadł się na kanapie w salonie. Sprężyny jęknęły pod jego ciężarem. – Nie wolisz robić urodzin latem, Polsza? Słońce świeci, ciepło, w sam raz, by w plenerze ognisko zrobić...

– Ta, jasne – mruknął Feliks, z westchnieniem zamykając laptopa. Sięgnął po telefon leżący na stoliku kawowym i zaczął się nim bawić. – Jak tu wszedłeś? Ty też masz klucze? Czy cała Europa już je ma? A może mam jeszcze komuś dorobić, żebyście znowu nie musieli kraść kluczy Lici i żeby się bidak nie stresował kolejny raz?

– Znowu? – zaciekawił się Iwan, sięgając do szklanki z paluszkami.

– Prusy mu ostatnio zawinął i myśli, że o tym nie wiem – Feliks wzruszył ramionami. – Podobno nie wiem też, że Erzsébet i Feliciano dorobili sobie własny komplet... Ponawiam pytanie, Wania.

– Otwarte było, musiałeś nie zamknąć – odparł spokojnie Rosja. – Nie przeszkadza ci to, że oni mają klucze do twojego mieszkania? – zapytał z ciekawością. – A jak wejdą pod twoją nieobecność i wypiją cały alkohol?

– Im pozwalam – odparł spokojnie Feliks. – Co cię sprowadza, Wania?

– Jak to jest, że obcym pozwalasz mieć klucze do swojego mieszkania, a własnej rodzinie nie? – Rosja zrobił zbolałą minę. – Ja twoim kuzynem jestem... I zostawiłbym ci te twoje zabawne owocowe piwka, ja tylko czystą bym pożyczył... Dlaczego się nie integrujesz z rodziną, Polsza?

– Bez urazy, ale wolę rodzinę z wyboru – Feliks posłał mu krótki uśmiech. Rosja jakby zapadł się w sobie. – Co tu robisz, Iwan?

– Myślałem, że może jednak zmieniłeś zdanie, co do tego lipca...

Polska westchnął ciężko.

– Wania, rozmawiamy o tym co roku od trzydziestu lat. Jeśli tylko po to przyszedłeś, to moja odpowiedź wciąż brzmi „nie”. Możesz już wracać.

– Może jednak cię przekonam, że to wcale nie takie...

– W jednym jednak się z tobą zgodzę – powiedział nagle Polska. Iwan umilkł i spojrzał na niego zachęcająco. – Muszę się bardziej integrować z rodziną.

– W końcu, Felia, w końcu... – zaczął rozpromieniony Rosja, ale mina mu zrzedła, gdy Feliks, wciąż trzymając w dłoni telefon, wybrał numer do siostry.

– Hej, Radmila – odezwał się Polska przemiłym głosem. – Zrobisz mi przysługę? Jedna mała rzecz, wieczorkiem ci deskę piwa za to postawię...

– A co trzeba zrobić? – spytała Czechy spokojnie. W ciszy, która zapadła w pokoju, jej głos był doskonale słyszalny.

– Wypieprzyć mi wkurwiającego gościa przez okno – Feliks spojrzał prosto w oczy Iwana i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Masz doświadczenie w defenestracji, kochana siostrzyczko.

– To będę za pięć minut!

– Dzięki.

– Polsza, mieszkasz na siódmym piętrze – Iwan spojrzał bez uśmiechu na telefon, który Feliks właśnie odkładał na stolik.

– Wiem.

* * *

**Rozdział 31: Słoneczko**

– Nadal nie rozumiem, czemu – Ludwig zamknął starannie tubkę z kremem, którą chwilę wcześniej wcisnął mu w dłonie Prusy.

Siedzący na kanapie obok niego Gilbert, w samej tylko bieliźnie, prezentował mu wściekle czerwone kark, ramiona i plecy, teraz pokryte warstwą kremu. W odpowiedzi na słowa brata obrócił głowę, a potem syknął z bólu.

– To nie był mój pomysł – burknął Prusy, sięgając do karku. Skrzywił się, widząc na swoich palcach fragmenty naskórka. – Ktokolwiek wymyślił kanon piękna, w którym o atrakcyjności decyduje to, jak bardzo skóra nosi ślady promieniowania gwiazdy oddalonej o sto czterdzieści dziewięć milionów kilometrów, powinien smażyć się w piekle, zamiast skazywać na to innych ludzi... Posmaruj jeszcze raz, przecież sam nie sięgnę.

– Poczekaj chwilę, niech się najpierw wchłonie jedna warstwa – Ludwig zmarszczył brwi. – Nie mogłeś się posmarować przed tym, jak poszliście na plażę?

– Posmarowałem się! – Prusy wypuścił powietrze przez zęby, wzruszył ramionami i znów się boleśnie skrzywił. – Ale Węgry najwidoczniej bardzo chciała się przekonać, jak bardzo przypala się albinos, gdy się go wrzuci do wody i nie pozwoli z niej wyjść. Wody, która zmyje wszystkie filtry i będzie odbijać promienie słoneczne, potęgując efekt. Mam nadzieję, że jest zadowolona – dodał z przekąsem i sięgnął po telefon.

Niemcy, obserwując jak brat wyciąga w górę ramię – nie bez kłopotów – i pstryka selfie im obu, ustawiając ostrość na poparzenia słoneczne – i podbijając kontrast fotografii, dla lepszego efektu – zerknął na opakowanie kremu.

– Do kogo to wysyłasz? – zapytał i, tknięty złym przeczuciem, zaczynając szukać ulotki. Z jakiegoś powodu krótki opis na opakowaniu, napisany w niezrozumiałym dla niego węgierskim, wydał mu się złowieszczy.

– Do Feliksa – odparł Gilbert. – Niech wie, do jakich tortur jest zdolna ta jego psiapsióła.

– Już cię przepraszała. Mówiła, że nie pomyślała.

Prusy posłał bratu urażone spojrzenie.

– Jej przeprosiny nie pomogły – burknął. – Jak bolało, tak boli.

– A troska Feliksa już pomoże...? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem Ludwig, nie odrywając wzroku od ulotki. Gdy już odnalazł opis po niemiecku, z każdym przeczytanym zdaniem jego oczy robiły się coraz większe.

– Bólu nie usunie, ale przynajmniej będzie koło mnie skakał, gdy będę leżeć przez tydzień i jęczeć, że nienawidzę słońca – Gilbert na próbę spróbował położyć się na boku. Gdy materiał kanapy dotknął poparzeń, zaklął pod nosem i ostrożnie ułożył się na brzuchu. – Dobra, chyba dam radę tak spać... Posmaruj jeszcze raz, brat. To gówno w ogóle nie pomaga.

– Gilbert... – Ludwig wziął głęboki wdech. – Ten krem dała ci Erzsébet, tak? Osobiście?

– Nie, sam sobie wygrzebałem z jej apteczki... – Gilbert przymknął oczy.

– Znasz węgierski? W sensie, medyczną nomenklaturę?

– Bez przesady, Luddy, nie muszę być magistrem farmacji, by w pudełku znaleźć krem ze słoneczkiem na opakowaniu... – mruknął Prusy. – Smaruj... – Gdy nie usłyszał ani odpowiedzi ani żadnego dźwięku świadczącego o tym, że Ludwig otworzył krem ponownie, zaniepokojony obrócił lekko głowę i uniósł się na łokciach. – Bruder...?

Niemcy wziął głęboki oddech.

– To nie jest krem na oparzenia – powiedział cicho, składając ulotkę.

Prusy zamarł.

– A co?

– Samoopalacz.

* * *

**Rozdział 32: Języki obce**

Prusy i Litwa zgadzali się w jednym; Polska bywał czasem nie do wytrzymania. Gdy Feliks, siedząc po drugiej stronie stołu konferencyjnego i gorączkowo gestykulując, przedstawił swój nowy pomysł, obaj spojrzeli po sobie i westchnęli.

– _Jis yra bukagalvis..._ – mruknął pod nosem Litwa. Czując nadchodzący ból głowy, potarł dłonią skroń. To był jeden z _tych_ pomysłów. O kategorii _tych_ pomysłów wystarczy wspomnieć tyle, że jeden z nich doprowadził niegdyś do pożaru Wawelu, więc nie bez powodu Litwa miał powody do obaw.

Ale może chociaż uda się im dzisiaj zrealizować potajemny plan...

Prusy uniósł brew. Zerknął na Polskę, patrzącego teraz na Taurysa ze zdumieniem, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko. Też wyczuł okazję.

– _Jā_ – odparł głośno. – _Pōli ast pāiks_.

– _Tiesą sakant..._ – zastanowił się Litwa, spoglądając na Feliksa. – Chyba się z tobą zgadzam... – Posłał przepraszające spojrzenie Polsce.

Feliks zmarszczył brwi. W odpowiedzi oczy Gilberta zabłysły; szybkimi słowami, całkowicie dla Polski niezrozumiałymi, zaczął rozwodzić się nad jego charakterkiem i pomysłami.

Litwa wodził wzrokiem od jednego mężczyzny do drugiego; z jednej strony trochę kusiło, by się dołączyć, z drugiej... Pozwolił sobie jedynie na lekkie uniesienie kącika ust. Niech Prusy to załatwi sam, zdecydował.

– _Prašom pakartoti lėtai_ – odezwał się spokojnie, gdy Prusy zrobił przerwę na zaczerpnięcie oddechu.

– Wymiękasz? – Prusy uśmiechnął się triumfująco. – Nie mów, że nie zrozumiałeś, co właśnie...

– To zachodniobałtycki – Litwa wzruszył lekko ramionami. – Mój język jest wschodniobałtycki. Rozumiem cię, jeśli nie mówisz z szybkością karabinu.

– Dobra, dobra... – Gilbert skinął głową. Doskonale się bawił. – Więc, kontynuując, _tāns ast..._ Hmmm...

– ... _savanaudiškas_? – podpowiedział Litwa. Prusy pokiwał głową.

– Jeśli chodzi ci o to, że jest _sebewīngis_ , to faktycznie bywa taki...

– Wy mnie teraz bezkarnie obrażacie, prawda? – domyślił się w końcu Feliks, unosząc brew.

– My? Może tak, może nie. Trzeba było się uczyć języków bałtyckich, jak miałeś okazję, _Pōli_ – odparł beztrosko Prusy. Litwa lekko skinął głową. – Teraz cierp. Chociaż – dodał z udawanym zrozumieniem. – To trudna gramatyka, nic dziwnego, że nie...

Feliks wziął głęboki oddech.

– Znam angielski, niemiecki, rosyjski, ukraiński, białoruski, węgierski, francuski, łacinę i jidysz, czy to mało?! – zapytał z wyrzutem, podnosząc głos. Potem odchylił się do tyłu i westchnął. – Dobra, niech wam będzie. Zamówię sobie te rozmówki polsko-litewskie, Licia, co mi je pokazywałeś, widziałem na Allegro w dobrej cenie... A ty, Prusaku, załatw mi jakiś słownik pruskiego. Nie wiem, jak nie ma, to sam napisz, czy coś... Zobaczę na Duolingo, czy nie ma jakichś kursów, jak klingoński jest, to może i pruski wrzucili... Bo litewski chyba widziałem... I nawet nie próbujcie sugerować, że nie dam rady się nauczyć! Węgierski ogarnąłem! – Posłał im obu spojrzenie spode łba.

Litwa uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco, więc Feliks odetchnął.

Gdy kilka minut później Polska wstał i ruszył, by zrobić sobie kawę, Gilbert i Taurys spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo.

– Dziękuję za współpracę – Litwa skinął Gilbertowi głową. - Pojechałeś mu po ambicji. Strzał w dziesiątkę.

– To co z moją darmową wycieczką do Kłajpedy? – spytał rzeczowo Prusy.

– Za pięć minut będziesz miał bilety lotnicze i potwierdzenie noclegu na mailu.

Gilbert odchylił się do tyłu i założył ręce za głowę.

– I takie interesy to rozumiem.

* * *

**Rozdział 33: Impreza**

Impreza trwała w najlepsze; alkohol lał się strumieniami, a podłoga drżała z powodu ogromnych głośników postawionych w kącie sali, ledwie widocznych za tłumem ludzi. Odkąd Prusy, mając czas na zasłużonej emeryturze, przejął rodzinną tradycję urządzania urodzinowych imprez, te stały się o wiele bardziej swobodne. Wydawało się, że cała niemiecka ferajna bawi się teraz lepiej niż na dawniejszych balach.

– Nawet dobra ta muzyka – stwierdził Saksonia, biorąc łyk zimnego piwa. W ramach wieczornego rozluźnienia rozplątał swoje długie włosy, które teraz swobodnie opadały mu na ramiona. – To się akurat Polakom udało, nie ma co.

– Prawda? – Hesja pokiwał głową i zanucił refren pod nosem. – Ustawiłem to sobie jako dzwonek, wpada w ucho... Takie wesołe... Ciekawe, o czym to w ogóle jest... W ogóle, mówiąc o Polsce, to Brandenburgia dalej z nim nie gada?

– Nie z własnej chęci – Saksonia wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nie psuj mi teraz humoru, przyszedłem tu pić i świętować, a nie rozmawiać o historii i polityce. Weźmy jeszcze po piwie i poszukajmy Prus. Powinien gdzieś tu być, widziałem go przed chwilą... Złapmy go, dopóki jest jeszcze względnie trzeźwy...

– A po co wam Gilbert? – spytał Ludwig, podchodząc do starszych braci z kuflem piwa w ręce. Włosy miał nieco rozczochrane; najwidoczniej dorwał się do nich Feliciano, wieszający się teraz ramienia Niemiec i wyraźnie mający już dość alkoholu.

– Chciałbym przez niego przekazać Feliksowi podziękowania za ten gatunek muzyki – wyjaśnił Saksonia. – On często w Polsce teraz siedzi...

– Nie musisz, Polen też tu jest. Gilbert go przyprowadził.

– Och?

Ludwig wskazał za siebie; za gromadką pozostałych braci, gdzieś pod ścianą, ujrzeli pijącego alkohol, bardzo z siebie zadowolonego Gilberta i bladego na twarzy Polskę. Prusy wyszczerzył zęby i zaprosił ich do siebie szarpnięciem głowy.

Gdy trójka braci się zbliżyła, Feliks jako jedyny nie odpowiedział na powitanie.

Oczy miał utkwione w pozostałych przedstawicielach rodziny. Szczególnym przerażeniem napawał go kompletnie pijany Holsztyn, który właśnie tańczył półnago bardzo widowiskową choreografię, oblewając wszystkich dookoła szampanem i głośno skandując tekst hitu disco polo.

– Ryczeszem jesteeem jaaaa, a ty króloooowooo nociiii...!

– Mój Boże – wyszeptał Polska. – Stworzyłem potwora.

* * *

**Rozdział 34: Puryści kulinarni III**

Gilbert próbował trafić kluczem w zamek. Biorąc pod uwagę, że żarówka na klatce schodowej migotała, a jemu samemu świat nieco się rozmazywał, było to zaskakująco trudne zadanie.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Ludwig otworzył drzwi od wewnątrz. Pewnie usłyszał, jak chwilę temu klucze spadły po schodach... albo jak Gilbert pomylił włącznik światła z dzwonkiem.

– Dzięki, brasz..siszku... Życie mi ratu-e-sz...

Ludwig zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na brata z góry.

– Dobrze się bawiłeś w barze z Feliksem?

– Zaee-biście – odparł Prusy głosem wesołym i zdecydowanie wskazującym na spożycie. – Zabra... zabrakło barmanowi wódeczki, a-ale Polen saaaam ogarnął spyrytus i jusz było... dobsze było.

– Chuchnij – nakazał Ludwig surowo.

– Po szo, przecież widzisz, sze...

– Chuchnij, chcę coś sprawdzić – Niemcy przyjrzał się bratu krytycznie. Gdy Gilbert, zgodnie z życzeniem, tchnął alkoholowymi wyziewami, Ludwig westchnął ciężko. – Piłeś.

– No szo ty...

– Piwo z sokiem piłeś – Niemcy wyglądał na rozczarowanego. – Wiśniowym. Nie spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś takiego. Kładź się, Gilbert – dodał, łapiąc brata za ramię i prowadząc w kierunku pokoju. – Mam nadzieję, że jak wytrzeźwiejesz, to przemyślisz swoje zachowanie... To jest przecież barbarzyństwo, tak pogwałcić bawarskie prawo czystości...

– A sząd... – zaczął Prusy. – Sząd ty wiesz, jak pachnie przethhhrawione piwerkooo z sooookiem? Próbowaeś?

Ludwig nagle poczerwieniał.

– Nie będę o tym rozmawiać.

* * *

**Rozdział 35: Zapachy (LietPol)**

  1. Trwała przerwa w obradach.



– Noo, kochany, słyszałem, że wypuszczasz perfumy sygnowane własnym nazwiskiem – Polska pochylił się ponad ramieniem Litwy. – Nie wiedziałem, że tak sobie kombinujesz na boku z Francją... Czemu nic nie mówiłeś? Mógłbym potestować, coś podpowiedzieć...

– To nie ja je wypuszczam, tylko marketingowcy – wymamrotał Taurys, lekko się rumieniąc. – Zapach symbolem... Wiesz, te pomysły na promocję narodową...

– „Zapach Litwy”, tak? „Lietuvos Kvapas” po twojemu?

– Tak, wiem, nazwa bez fantazji, lepszą byś wymyślił... – westchnął Litwa, zerkając w dokumenty przed sobą.

–No wiadomo. A czym to ma pachnąć? – Polska wyprostował się, a potem klapnął na krześle obok. Przyciągnął do siebie laptopa i chwilę googlował. – O, dobra, mam pełny skład... Hmmm... Wiesz co?

– Tak?

Feliks spojrzał na niego z ukosa i lekko wciągnął powietrze.

– Wcale nie pachniesz jak cedr i grejpfrut – stwierdził Polska z zastanowieniem, zerkając na listę nut zapachowych. Rumieniec na policzkach Taurysa gwałtownie się powiększył. – Ale dzikie kwiaty, maliny, mech i palone drewno... pasuje, jak ulał.

– Polsko, mógłbyś przestać...? – Taurys, świadom, że uwaga pozostałych krajów w tej właśnie chwili była skupiona tylko na nich dwóch, lekko osunął się po krześle. – To nie był mój pomysł i nie... nie tutaj.

– Piżmem też czasem pachniesz – oznajmił triumfalnie Feliks, unosząc brew i znacząco się uśmiechając. – To afrodyzjak, wiesz o tym...?

Litwie nie pozostawało nic innego niż spłonąć ze wstydu.

* * *

**Rozdział 36: Urlopy (PrusPol)**

Gdzieś między nimi dwoma, w plątaninie rąk, nóg i włosów, zadzwonił nagle telefon. Obaj się do niego rzucili; w pogoni za zsuwającym się z kołdry telefonem Feliks spadł na podłogę. Nim odebrał, wystawił Gilbertowi język. Ten uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, uznając logicznie, że skoro jego przeciwnik wypadł z ringu, to znaczy, że to on jest zwycięzcą.

– Co tam, Niemcu? – wydyszał Feliks do słuchawki, potrząsając głową, by rozczochrane włosy nie przysłoniły mu pola widzenia. Otarł pot z czoła i pomasował szyję.

Prusy, łapiąc ciężko powietrze po kolejnej, okraszonej rękoczynami, kłótni o urlop („Mazury!”, „Bieszczady i chuj!”, „Mazury albo nigdzie nie jadę, do kurwy nędzy!”, „Bieszczady albo odbiorę ci obywatelstwo!”, „A odbieraj, ogłoszę niepodległość!”) wychylił się zza krawędzi łóżka.

– Daj mi braciszka – zażądał, wyciągając dłoń po telefon. Feliks zwinnie uciekł z zasięgu jego rąk. Prusy westchnął. – Sadysta!

– Przez siedem ostatnich urlopów byliśmy na Mazurach, już nie mogę patrzeć na jeziora! – Polska upewnił się, że z obecnej pozycji Prusy nie może niespodziewanie przechwycić telefonu i wtedy dopiero zaczął rozmowę. – Dobra, Ludwig, co tam ci trzeba? Tylko szybko, bo Gilbert chyba zaraz mnie udusi poduszką... Nie, to nie jest to, o czym myślisz – dodał nagle, rumieniąc się nieco. – Znaczy... może akurat nie w tej chwili...

Prusy pokazał Feliksowi środkowy palec, a potem nakazał włączenie trybu głośnomówiącego. Polska wywrócił oczami, ale tryb faktycznie włączył. Gilbert rozwalił się na łóżku, a Feliks podkulił nogi i oparł się wygodniej o ścianę.

– Proszę o pomoc... – zaczął niepewnie Niemcy.

– A co się stało? – zaniepokoił się Prusy, unosząc się na łokciach.

– Dzisiaj wieczorem jest finał Bundesligi – wyjaśnił Ludwig zmieszany. – Bawaria jest za Bayernem Monachium, a Brandenburgia za Borussią Dortmund. Cała reszta naszych braci podzieliła się na dwa obozy i teraz nie da się tu wytrzymać – dodał szeptem. – Zaraz tu dojdzie do wojny domowej... Ratujcie, proszę. Zapłacę.

– A teraz przychodzisz do mnie... Panie Łukasiewiczu, sprawiedliwości... W dniu planowania mego urlopu prosisz mnie, bym mordował za pieniądze... – zaczął natchnionym tonem Feliks; nie skończył, bo poduszka ciśnięta w jego twarz trafiła dokładnie tam, gdzie powinna. – Aaaa, idioto...

– Oglądaj mniej filmów z Italią, debilu – parsknął Prusy i zsunął się z łóżka. – Ty nie widziałeś, jak ta banda potrafi się żreć o piłkę nożną – dodał poważniej.

– Nie proszę o to, byś ich mordował, Polen – w głosie Ludwiga zabrzmiała nuta zawahania, jakby ta idea była jednak odrobinę zachęcająca. Takie rzeczy zdarzały się każdemu, kto miał rodzeństwo. – Tylko, żebyście mnie przenocowali przez parę nocy... Nie wiem, czy rano w ogóle ten dom będzie stał, bo każdy z nich ma teraz bardzo bojowy nastrój... A ja naprawdę chcę trochę wypocząć...

– Bruder, ile ty masz alkoholu w domu? – spytał Prusy, marszcząc brwi.

– Jakieś cztery kegi piwa. Te największe.

– Dwieście litrów – ocenił Feliks tonem znawcy. – Poważne zaplecze. Jak się spiją, będzie jeszcze gorzej.

Spojrzeli po sobie. Oczy Gilberta zabłysły prośbą; Feliksa kolejnym pomysłem.

– Niemcuuuu... Bo widzisz, my chcieliśmy już dzisiaj na urlop jechać... Ale możesz się zabrać z nami. Co ty na to?

– Właściwie, to czemu nie... – zastanowił się Niemcy. – A gdzie się wybieracie?

– Lubisz góry? – wypalił Feliks. – Bo myślę o Bieszczadach...

– On woli jeziora – zareagował natychmiast Gilbert, odgadując, co Polska ma na myśli. – Zakorzeniałem to w nim od małego, zjeździliśmy Mazury wzdłuż i wszerz...!

– W Alpy również mnie zabierałeś – przypomniał Ludwig. – Też... też było fajnie. Dawno nie byłem w górach... A w Bieszczadach chyba nigdy...

Polsce zaświeciły się oczy. Prusy ciężko westchnął.

– Kretynie, nie dawaj mu broni do ręki! – powiedział z wyrzutem do telefonu. – Ja tu od godziny walczę o to, by spędzić urlop normalnie, a nie łazić w górę i dół bez celu, a ty, Brutusie...

– Postanowione – przerwał mu głośno Feliks. – Jedziemy w Bieszczady. Zostałeś przegłosowany! Chyba, że wolisz spędzić trzy tygodnie sam – zerknął na Gilberta; ten odwdzięczył się spojrzeniem spode łba. – A ty, Ludwig, być skazany na łaskę i niełaskę bandy pijanych kiboli, których nazywasz rodziną.

– Bieszczady mi odpowiadają. Idę się spakować, dziękuję – Niemcy się rozłączył.

– Mojego brata – wymamrotał Prusy, opadając na łóżko i zamykając oczy. – Mojego brata wystawiłeś przeciwko mnie... Moją największą słabość... Nie lubię gór, to tylko dla niego było... Okrutnik z ciebie...

Feliks, triumfując i nie zwracając uwagi na słowa Gilberta, już wyciągał z szafy plecak.

– Pakuj się, bierz namiot... Rozbijemy się nad samym Morskim Okiem, zadowolony?

Gilbert uchylił jedno oko.

– No dobrze, ten urlop nie brzmi jednak tak źle, mogę się na to zgodzić – stwierdził wspaniałomyślnie. – Ale za miesiąc jedziemy na Mazury, dobra?

– Niech ci będzie – westchnął Feliks.

Prusy uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

* * *

**Rozdział 37: Nazewnictwo**

– Wygląda nieźle – stwierdził Gilbert, przyglądając się rozłożonej na stole mapie. – Ale „Królestwo Prus”? Czemu nie uwzględniłeś siebie w nazwie, bracie? Spokojnie by się twoje imię zmieściło...

– Chciałem ci zrobić przyjemność – Brandenburgia zmarszczył brwi i rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie. – Myślałem, że ty i twoje wybujałe ego będziecie zadowoleni. Co wam znowu nie pasuje?

– Nie no, właściwie nic – Prusy Książęce wzruszył ramionami. – Tylko wiesz... To był twój pomysł, by połączyć nasze ziemie. A z taką nazwą, jeśli ty postanowisz coś odpierdolić, to wina spadnie na mnie i będę miał przejebane, podczas gdy ty...

– Przestań używać takich słów – warknął sucho Brandenburgia, splatając dłonie za plecami. – Wiedziałem, że z tego twojego przebywania z Polską nic dobrego nie wyniknie. Stałeś się bezczelny i wulgarny.

Prusy puścił mimo uszu uwagę o jego i Feliksa manierach.

– A obiecasz mi, że nic nie odpierdolisz? – spytał, spoglądając spode łba na drugiego mężczyznę.

– Obiecuję – burknął Brandenburgia po długiej chwili. – Obiecuję, bracie. Będę grzeczny.

Gilbert odetchnął z ulgą i wyszedł z berlińskiego gabinetu, by wrócić do Królewca. Brandenburgia odczekał jeszcze chwilę, by upewnić się, że Prusy Książęce nie wróci, a potem wyprostował skrzyżowane palce.

– No to do roboty.

* * *

**Rozdział 38: Igrzyska olimpijskie**

– Nie! – Feliks gwałtownie odsunął się od biurka, wcześniej posławszy szybkie spojrzenie podłodze, by upewnić się, że nie zahaczy kołami krzesła o jakieś kable. – Ja się nie na to zgadzałem! Nikt tego ze mną nie konsultował! Gdzie mój... – Obrócił się dookoła, szukając wzrokiem telefonu. Odnalazł Prusy. – Daj telefon, muszę do Kiku zadzwonić i...

– Zapomnij, nie będę płacił za twoje ploteczki – Gilbert nie uniósł wzroku znad komórki. – Wiesz, ile jest za minutę do Japonii?

Polska westchnął.

– Za twój abonament płaci Ludwig – odparł, siląc się na spokój. – Nic nie stracisz, jak z twojego numeru opieprzę Hondę. Zaraz będziesz mógł wrócić do przeglądania Instagrama, ale daj mi tą cholerną komórkę.

– A gdzie jest twoja? – zapytał przytomnie Gilbert.

– Nie wiem – Polska jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pokoju. – A poza tym, i tak nie mam nic na koncie. Daj na pięć minut, tyle mi wystarczy...

– Zaraz, tylko skończę oglądać relację Francisa... W ogóle, to o co ci chodzi? Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś właśnie pojechał ci po honorze, godności, kompasie moralnym i obraził wszystkich bliskich jednocześnie – Gilbert zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się Feliksowi. Ten w odpowiedzi na to stwierdzenie prychnął. – No co?

– Widziałeś to? – Polska z oburzeniem wskazał ekran laptopa. – Te pokraki na Igrzyska Olimpijskie?! To mają być personifikacje krajów?!

– Aaaa, o to chodzi – Prusy uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Mnie tam nie ma. Zajebisty ja jestem niepodrabialny i jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

Feliks nie miał serca mu powiedzieć, że to nie dlatego się tam nie znalazł. Westchnął ciężko.

– Nie zgadzam się z tym – burknął, zaplatając dłonie na piersi. – To jest nie do pomyślenia...

– A kto ostatnio mówił, że dobrze by było mieć dublera, by załatwiał za ciebie wszystkie oficjalne wizyty? – Gilbert zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– Ale nie takiego! – Feliks znów pokazał palcem ekran. – Znaczy, ja bardzo szanuję za ten bigos i orzełka! I tego Polandballa na mieczu! Design jest całkiem, całkiem i chyba jakoś przeboleję tę sytuację, ale... Ale... Ale... – nagle umilkł i nieco zarumieniony odwrócił głowę.

Gilbert z westchnieniem podniósł się z łóżka i podszedł do biurka. Zerknął na ekran i przez chwilę zgłębiał charakterystykę postaci stworzonej przez japońskich artystów specjalnie na najbliższe igrzyska olimpijskie.

– Ty po prostu jesteś zazdrosny – stwierdził spokojnie.

– Niby o co? – prychnął Feliks naburmuszony. – O tą marną imitację mojej osoby? Nawet charakter ode mnie ściągnęli...!

– O to, że ten cały Tomasz ma sto osiemdziesiąt dziewięć centymetrów wzrostu, a ty zaledwie...

– Zamknij się – przerwał mu Feliks ostrzegawczym tonem.

Prusy uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, wiedząc, że trafił w sedno. Włożył swoją komórkę wprost w wyciągniętą znacząco dłoń Feliksa.

– Daj na głośnik – odparł wesoło, wyciągając z szafki biurka butelkę wina i kieliszek. Potem, z alkoholem w dłoni, rozłożył się wygodnie na łóżku, zupełnie jakby przygotowywał się do obejrzenia jakiegoś interesującego filmu.

Albo, w tym przypadku, wysłuchania wulgarnego słuchowiska na żywo.

– Kiku Honda, słucham...? – odezwał się głos w telefonie.

Polska wziął głęboki oddech.

* * *

**Rozdział 39: Biurko**

– Jak wam idzie, chłopaki? – zagadnął Feliks radośnie, pochylając się nad dwoma klęczącymi i klnącymi w niebogłosy mężczyznami. Dookoła na podłodze leżały wkręty, śrubki, kawałki drewnianych płyt oraz potarmoszona i pogięta papierowa instrukcja.

– Dość... kiepsko – Litwa spojrzał na Gilberta. Ten posłał mu ponure spojrzenie.

– Nie wierzę – wymamrotał pod nosem. – Zaczynałem od krucjat, a skończyłem, skręcając temu debilowi biurko z dykty...

– Ej, rozchmurzcie się! – Polska postawił na podłodze reklamówkę z logiem Żabki. W środku zabrzęczały puszki. – Piwo wam kupiłem, by się przyjemniej pracowało... Czemu macie podbite oczy? – zapytał nagle, baczniej się przyglądając pozostałej dwójce.

Faktycznie, pod prawym okiem Litwy i lewym Gilberta już zaczęła tworzyć się opuchlizna. Litwa w odpowiedzi na to spojrzenie odwrócił głowę, a Prusy zagwizdał znacząco.

– Mówiłem, że przykręcasz szynę odwrotnie – mruknął Taurys pod nosem. – Siedem razy!

– A ja mówiłem, żebyś dał mi tę pieprzoną instrukcję...! – zaperzył się Prusy.

– Zostawić was samych na dziesięć minut – westchnął Polska, opadając na podłogę pomiędzy nimi dwoma i wyciągając puszkę z reklamówki. Otworzył ją z cichym sykiem, nim jednak zdążył się napić, Prusy zabrał mu piwo z ręki i sam zaspokoił pragnienie. – Ej! Te kupiłem dla siebie, wam wziąłem...

– Cicho – burknął Prusy. – Albo skręcasz to gówno z nami, albo stracisz zęby. Siedzimy tu czwartą godzinę, a nawet nie złożyliśmy jednej szafki!

– Ktoś musi koordynować zespołem... – zaczął obronnie Feliks, ale widok płonących spojrzeń pozostałych sprawił, że opuścił ramiona. – No dobra... Dajta tę instrukcję...

Litwa podał mu poszarpaną kartkę. Feliks zmarszczył brwi i dobre pięć minut studiował schematy, podczas gdy Prusy odgarnął na bok elementy biurka, ułożył się na plecach i przymknął oczy, mocno zaciskając dłoń na puszce. Taurys wziął sobie piwo i obserwował, jak oczy Feliksa robią się coraz większe.

– Co za debil to rysował? – zapytał nagle Polska, podnosząc głos. Zmiął kartkę i rzucił ją do przodu. – Przecież tego się nie da złożyć! To się nie łączy!

Litwa zerknął na Gilberta, Gilbert zerknął na Litwę. Zgodnie pokiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem, westchnęli i pociągnęli długi łyk alkoholu, podczas gdy Feliks przyglądał się im zdumiony.

– Tak, jak podejrzewałem... – mruknął Prusy. – Przekombinował.

– Mówiłem, Feliks – westchnął Litwa. – Wypominanie Szwecji Potopu w zamian za zniżki w Ikei w końcu przestanie działać.

* * *

**Rozdział 40: Rodzinne zagrywki**

Rodzinne zjazdy miały to do siebie, że rzadko przebiegały w spokojnej atmosferze – przynajmniej u personifikacji.

Wiedziony tą myślą, Ludwig wolnym, ostrożnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi wejściowych swojego mieszkania i przyłożył ucho do drewna. Nie miał złudzeń, że ta wizyta też nie będzie...

– Nieeeeee...! – krzyczał ktoś głosem ochrypłym od wrzasku. – To okrucieństwoooo! Przestaaaaań! Booooooli!

...ale akurat tortur się nie spodziewał. Niemcy złapał mocno za klamkę, potem zamaszyście otworzył drzwi... i zamarł.

Pośrodku jego salonu, uwiązany do krzesła, siedział pobladły Austria. Słowo „siedział" to może zbytnie uproszczenie; miotał się, wił i krzywił, próbując uwolnić się z więzów i jednocześnie jakoś zasłonić przynajmniej jedno ucho ramieniem. Liechtenstein, siedząc przy stole, przyglądała się mu z zainteresowaniem, podczas gdy Szwajcaria spokojnie pił herbatę i przeglądał prasę, udając, że nic nie widzi.

– Co wy mu robicie? – zapytał zrezygnowany Niemcy.

Prusy, stojąc ponad krzesłem z telefonem w ręce, z którego wydobywał się ostry dubstep, tylko wzruszył ramionami. Odrobinę ściszył muzykę, by słyszeć brata, tymczasem jego kuzyn odetchnął z ulgą i jakby zwiotczał w więzach. Szybkie spojrzenie na jego twarz dało Ludwigowi do zrozumienia, że Roderich omdlał.

– Znalazłem zajebisty remiks „Für Elise”, a ten ignorant nawet nie chciał przesłuchać pierwszych pięciu sekund.

Niemcy westchnął ciężko.

– Wszyscy, wynocha. Natychmiast!

* * *

**Rozdział 41: Nocne personifikacji rozmowy (Francja x world)**

To była zwykła, typowa impreza personifikacji. Leżący na kanapie Polska westchnął ciężko i przymknął oczy, biorąc solidny łyk ze szklanki. Jaki miły wieczór, tyle wódki, tyle piwa...

– Ej, Feliks – zagadnęła go Erzsébet, gdy dyskusja zeszła na tematy łóżkowe. W tej kwestii nie istniało już tabu, przynajmniej nie po siedmiu butelkach domowej roboty przepalanki. – A tak w ogóle, czy ty kiedyś nie miałeś romansu z Francisem?

– A kto nie miał romansu z Francisem? – Feliks uchylił jedno oko i uniósł brew. Wierzchem dłoni trzymającej pustą szklankę muskał dywan w saloniku jego warszawskiej kawalerki.

– Właśnie – Francja odchylił się na krześle i przytknął swoją szklankę do warg. – Kto nie miał ze mną romansu? Przyznajcie się, kochani!

– Ja nie miałem – stwierdził Gilbert, marszcząc lekko czoło. Siedział za stołem i hobbistycznie szturchał ramię śpiącego na blacie Litwy.

Francis zerknął na niego zdumiony.

– Nie? – zapytał, prostując się nieco i poprawiając włosy. – To z kim ja się bawiłem w Sylwestra w tysiąc siedemset... zaraz... to był pięćdziesiąty siódmy, na pewno...

Prusy najpierw wypił zawartość szklanki, którą właśnie podsunęła mu polewająca alkohol Węgry, potem nieco się skrzywił – ale tylko odrobinę, regularne picie w towarzystwie Polski skutecznie minimalizowało odruchowy grymas po wódce – i zastukał palcami o stół.

– Nie – stwierdził z pewnością. – Jak to było w Sylwestra, to wtedy Rusek wchodził mi z butami do Królewca, a ja go bluzgałem z okna. Musiałeś spać z kimś innym. A tak w ogóle, to wtedy byłeś po drugiej stronie tamtej wojny.

– A dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że to byłeś ty – westchnął Francja. – To musiał być ktoś do ciebie podobny, pamiętam takie jasne włosy rozsypane jak srebro na poduszce... – Gilbert na to poetyckie stwierdzenie tylko wywrócił oczami. – No nic, przyjacielu, to trzeba kiedyś nadrobić!

– Psuję ci statystyki w kajecie? – Prusy wrócił do stukania Taurysa w ramię. – E, stary, budzimy się, fajnie się robi, nie zamulamy... Nie, Polen? Na ile oceniasz imprezę?

– Na jakieś osiem gwiazdek – Feliks z trudem podniósł powieki. – Polej mi ktoś – poprosił, wyciągając przed siebie szklankę. – Dużo.

Francja zwinnie wstał i odebrał od niego naczynie.

– Dla odmiany, zrobię ci drinka, Pologne – zaoferował się i ruszył do parapetu. Tam, obok doniczki z aloesem, stał jakiś owocowy syrop, napoczęta butelka Sprite i pokrojona cytryna. Zmieszawszy to wszystko z solidną porcją wódki, postawił szklankę na stole, posyłając Feliksowi zadziorne spojrzenie.

Ten westchnął i z trudem usiadł, wpatrując się w szklankę tak, jakby próbował przywołać ją do siebie telekinezą. Do stołu było aż półtora metra, a Polsce bardzo nie chciało się wstawać.

– To kiedy? – zagadnął rzeczowo Prusy, gdy już dopiął swego i Litwa, mrugając nieprzytomnie, podniósł się do pozycji wyprostowanej.

– Kiedy tylko zechcesz, przyjacielu.

Węgry wywróciła oczami.

– Musicie...?

– Musimy.

– A co się dzieje...? – spytał Taurys, przecierając twarz dłonią.

– Umawiamy się na seks – wyjaśnił spokojnie Prusy.

– My? – Taurys uniósł brew, zastanawiając się przelotnie, co przegapił i czego nie pamięta. – Ty i ja?

– Nieee, ja z Francisem – Gilbert lekceważąco machnął dłonią.

– A, to w porządku... – Litwa powiódł przymulonym wzrokiem po stole w poszukiwaniu swojej szklanki.

Polska zareagował na tę wymianę zdań stłumionym śmiechem.

– Właśnie, Taurys – Francja zlitował się nad kolegą i podsunął Litwie szklankę Feliksa. Uśmiech na twarzy Polski natychmiast zbladł, gdy doszło do niego, że właśnie stracił gotowego drinka. – Już wiem! Z tobą nie spałem, Lituanie!

Litwa, lekko zdziwiony, obrzucił go spojrzeniem, ale ponieważ nie była to pierwsza impreza, na którą Prusy zaciągnął Francisa, szybko przeszedł nad tym stwierdzeniem do porządku dziennego.

– Chyba nie – zgodził się spokojnie.

– Dajcie mi tej wódki... – jęknął Polska z kanapy, gdy okazało się, że nikt jednak nie jest skory podać mu pomocnej szklanki.

– Rusz dupę i sam sobie weź – Prusy przesuwał wzrokiem od Litwy do Francji, jakby obserwował mecz ping-ponga. – I siedź cicho, bo to się robi interesujące...

Polska, oburzony, skierował wzrok na Erzsébet, ale Węgry, siedząc z lekko uchylonymi ustami i dziwnie płonącymi oczami, chyba była podobnego zdania, bo przytknęła palec do ust.

– Powiew świeżości w fandomie... – mruknęła do siebie. – Całkiem ciekawe... Ale kto byłby na...

– Erzsébet, bez urazy, ale tobie chyba już wystarczy, nie wchodźmy w to tak głęboko... – zaczął Litwa.

Prusy mruknął pod nosem jakiś komentarz, a potem wyszczerzył się złośliwie, gdy Taurys wypił zawartość szklanki duszkiem i rozkaszlał się.

– Nie ma się czego wstydzić... – zaoponował sugestywnie Francis. – Nic, co ludzkie...

– Ela – Polska w końcu wstał z kanapy. Podszedł do stołu, zgarnął szklankę Gilberta i przytknął sobie do ust. – Ela, ja mówiłem, że ten sztywny podział na górę i dół zabija kreatywność i wprowadza rutynę...

– Oddaj moją wódkę! – przerwał mu oburzony Prusak.

– Jest moja, sam ją przepalałem – Feliks pokazał Gilbertowi środkowy palec. Ten podniósł się z krzesła. – Nie będziesz mi mówił, co...

– To oddaj twoją wódkę w mojej szklance!

Polska pośpiesznie wypił zawartość. W międzyczasie Francja pochylił się nad stołem z szerokim uśmiechem.

– To co, jakaś kolacyjka w najbliższym czasie, Taurysie?

– Daj mi czas, żebym przemyślał to na trzeźwo – odparł Litwa, zerkając na swoją szklankę. Francja pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. – Ile... ile to ma procent, Feliks?

– Żebym ja to wiedział – Polska pod wpływem ostrzegawczego spojrzenia Węgier cofnął dłonie z gardła Prusaka i spróbował pozbyć się jego rąk z własnej krtani. – Wlewałem spirytusu i wódki na oko, jak zwykle...

– Chłopcy – Francja pokręcił głową. – Są przyjemniejsze sposoby rozładowywania energii... A Erzsébet ma pod stołem patelnię.

Polska i Prusy natychmiast od siebie odstąpili, chociaż ciężkie do określenia było, który argument był skuteczniejszy.

– Zamawiamy pizzę? – zapytał Gilbert głośno. – Włoską, nie ma sprzeciwu?

– Z ananasem! – krzyknął Feliks.

– Z owocami morza – podsunął pomysł Francis.

– Z borowikami? – zasugerował Litwa.

– Zjadłabym hamburgera...

– Ostatni raz z wami imprezuję.

* * *

**Rozdział 42: Piękno poezji**

– Czy to prawda, że Prusy od rana cytuje polskie wiersze miłosne Rosji? – zagadnął zdumiony Francja, opierając się ramionami o oparcie krzesła Feliksa. – Non stop?

Ten, ku zdumieniu Francisa, zachichotał i zerknął na szeroko otwarte drzwi sali konferencyjnej. Na korytarzu usłyszeli znajome, ciężkie kroki Iwana.

– To nie jest wiersz miłosny – uściślił. – Ale ja Prusaka teraz za to szanuję... Warto było pozwolić mu wleźć do domu i z nudów przeszukiwać półki z poezją...

– Nie rozumiem – westchnął Francja.

– Jak usłyszysz, to zrozumiesz – Polska puścił mu oko, a potem uniósł dłoń w uciszającym geście. – Teraz.

– Prussija, ale ja już pojął... Kto to widział, żeby tak człeka poczciwego nękać... – jęknął Rosja niemrawo, przechodząc obok drzwi. Miał bardzo nieswoją minę.

Zaraz za nim w zasięgu wzroku pojawił Prusy; recytował wiersz jak katarynka z szerokim uśmiechem przylepionym do warg, nie dając sobie nawet przerwy na zaczerpnięcie oddechu.

Feliks, z jaśniejącymi oczami, sam zaczął bezgłośnie poruszać ustami.

– Słuchaj teraz...

– _...milszy mi jest pantofelek od ciebie, ty skurwysynie!_ – deklamował triumfalnie Prusy.

– Prussijaaaa!

Gilbert natychmiast zaczął wiersz od nowa.

– _Dzieci są milsze od dorosłych..._

Z wolna ich głosy oddalały się od sali konferencyjnej. Francja siedział z lekko otwartymi ustami, a tymczasem Polska trząsł się z powodu tłumionego śmiechu.

– Poezja – wychrypiał. – Poezja jest cudowna. Widzisz, Francis...? Nawet takiego Prusaka można skutecznie odchamić.

* * *


	4. Bóle fandomowe 43-50

**Rozdział 43: Kryminały**

– Skąd masz tego siniaka? – zapytał zdziwiony Feliks, wskazując na ciemną plamę na ramieniu Gilberta, której jeszcze parę dni temu, gdy widzieli się ostatni raz, na pewno tam nie było.

Prusy machnął lekceważąco ręką.

– Litwa rzucił we mnie doniczką.

– Opowiadaj – Feliks usiadł wygodniej i spojrzał na Prusy wyczekująco. – Chcę znać szczegóły. Przez lata praliście się na różne sposoby, ale o doniczce słyszę pierwszy raz. To jakaś pokręcona gra wstępna? – Uniósł brew i znacząco nią poruszył.

Gilbert udał, że tego ostatniego nie słyszał.

– Mogło się tak zdarzyć, że stałem wieczorem pod jego oknem – zaczął lekko. – Przypadkiem mając w dłoniach książkę, którą on teraz zaczął czytać. Norweski kryminał, gwoli ścisłości.

Feliks, tamując śmiech, powiódł wzrokiem po pokoju.

– Wykrzyczałeś mu, kto zabił, prawda?

– O co ty mnie posądzasz? – Gilbert uniósł oczy do nieba.

Przez kilka sekund trwała cisza; Feliks zerknął na triumfujący uśmieszek Prus.

– Wykrzyczałem mu, kto zabił i jaki był najważniejszy plot twist.

* * *

**Rozdział 44: Śledztwo**

  
– Nikolaiu, jesteś oskarżony o włamanie się do mojego barku i wypicie całej wódki – Feliks postąpił krok do przodu i oparł dłonie o blat wysokiego stolika, przybierając surową minę. – Co masz na swoją obronę? Słucham.

Białoruś jedynie wywrócił oczami.

– Nudzi ci się? – zapytał, zakładając nogę na nogę. Siedział w fotelu w salonie warszawskiej kawalerki i właśnie gasił niedopałek w popielniczce, czując się jak u siebie w domu. – Nie wiem, o jaką wódkę ci chodzi, Felia. I jakby co, to mam alibi, Katerina potwierdzi, że byłem u niej.

– Masz prawo zachować milczenie – zastrzegł Feliks i się wyprostował. – Dobra, zrobimy sobie symulację służb mundurowych. Ty – wskazał palcem na Gilberta, który westchnął ciężko. – Grasz złego policjanta, a ty – zerknął na Litwę, odpalającego swoją zapalniczką kolejnego papierosa dla Nikolaia. – Dobrego. Macie się dowiedzieć, kto zwinął mój cały zapas orzechówki do Monte i dlaczego to był Niko. Katerinie nie wierzę, dałaby mu alibi w każdej sytuacji.

– A ty kogo będziesz grał w tej zabawie w policję? – zaciekawił się Białoruś, zaciągając się papierosem.

– Komendanta – odparł spokojnie Feliks i odwrócił się na pięcie. Wyszedł do kuchni i zaraz potem usłyszeli dźwięki ekspresu do kawy.

Prusy i Litwa zerknęli na siebie, a potem bez słowa opadli na wolne fotele.

– Znowu się wami wysługuje?

– Gdzie ta wódka?

– Wypiłeś wszystko sam?

– Oczywiście, że nie – Nikolai pokręcił głową. – Ten barbarzyńca chciał wlać ją do mleka. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić, więc ją ukryłem, by posłużyła tym, którzy ją naprawdę docenią... To ile butelek chcecie za milczenie?

Gdy kilka minut później Feliks wrócił z kubkiem pełnym gorącej kawy i powiódł wzrokiem po milczącej jak grób trójce, tylko westchnął.

– Przekupił was, prawda? – zapytał z rezygnacją. – Nie odzyskam ani butelki, tak?

Gilbert uśmiechnął się chytrze pod nosem, Taurys powiódł wzrokiem po salonie, a Nikolai wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Felia. Papieroska?

– Ostatni raz zapraszam was na chatę.

* * *

**Rozdział 45: Związek kulinariów z inżynierią (PrusLiet?)**

– _Odchodzisz już trzydziesty raz..._ – nucił Taurys, stojąc przy kuchence. Włosy miał spięte na karku, a na sobie fartuch. – _Trzydziesty raz zostaję sam..._

– Co pichcisz? – zagadnął znajomy głos za jego plecami.

Litwa westchnął i zerknął na wyświetlacz kuchenki. Elektroniczny zegar wskazywał czternastą.

– Co robisz w moim domu? – spytał, odwracając się i odkładając trzymaną w dłoni drewnianą łyżkę na bok.

– Pytam się, co pichcisz – odparł spokojnie Prusy, zaglądając do garnka. – Eeee, cepeliny? – zapytał lekko zawiedziony na widok owalnych kawałków ciasta, które już zdążyły wypłynąć na wierzch wrzątku. Obok, na patelni, przysmażały się cebulka i skwarki. – Tak zaszedłem, sprawdzić, co u starego znajomego słychać...

– I postanowiłeś wprosić na obiad do mnie, by nie musieć gotować samemu? – Taurys uniósł lekko brew i powrócił do pilnowania gotujących się kartaczy. – Desperat z ciebie...

– Sorry, ale jedyne zeppeliny, jakie toleruję, to te latające na wodór – odparł Gilbert, odsuwając się od kuchenki. – No i Led Zeppelin, oczywiście. Nie byli tak zajebiści jak ja, ale już niewiele im brakowało... A tak w ogóle – Wycelował palcem w Litwę. – Wcale się nie wpraszam, chyba kpisz, Litauen...

– Wiem, mam ich wszystkie płyty na winylu – mruknął Litwa pod nosem, ignorując ostatnie zdanie.

Prusy zerknął na niego zaciekawiony, opuszczając palec.

– _Wąski, jak ty mnie zaimponowałeś w tej chwili..._ – zacytował z uznaniem w głosie.

– Nie wiem, jakie filmy puszcza ci Feliks, ale niech puszcza mniej – Litwa zerknął na niego z dezaprobatą.

– Dobrze, że nie wiesz, jakie filmy puszcza mi Ludwig – mruknął Prusy z krzywym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

– Serio? – Litwa zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– Jasne, że nie serio, żartowałem, bez przesady, aż tak blisko nie jesteśmy – Gilbert skrzywił się z wyraźną odrazą. – Tfu... – Przez chwilę obserwował, jak Taurys za pomocą łyżki cedzakowej wyciąga gotowe cepeliny z wody. – Z czym to coś jest? – zagadnął od niechcenia. – Tak tylko pytam...

– Z mięsem wołowo-wieprzowym – Litwa zdjął z ognia patelnię. – Daj drugi talerz, jest w tamtej szafce. A jak chcesz coś do picia, to w lodówce są kwas i coca-cola – powiedział spokojnie, dorzucając skwarki na wierzch kartaczy. – Herbatę czy kawę zrób sobie sam.

– Mówiłem, że nie przyszedłem na obiad – prychnął Gilbert, ale zanurkował we wspomnianej szafce. – Ale skoro tak nalegasz, by mnie ugościć... Zobaczymy, czy to będzie w ogóle jadalne... – wyprostował się i podsunął talerz pod łyżkę. – Hmm, faktycznie wyglądają trochę jak zeppeliny, jak się nieco zmruży oczy...

– Jedz – przerwał mu Taurys, wrzucając na talerz kartacze. – Nim się rozmyślę i cię stąd wyrzucę.

* * *

**Rozdział 46: Gracz ciężki żywot ma**

Feliks przyglądał się historii ostatnich przelewów na swoim koncie bankowym i coraz bardziej marszczył brwi.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, coś ty kupił na Allegro za tysiąc dwieście złotych? – zapytał, siląc się na spokój. – Znowu jakieś niepotrzebne pierdoły?

– Prezenty pod choinkę, same praktyczne. Nie kupuję pierdół, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie rozsądnie gospodaruję pieniędzmi – odparł Prusy beznamiętnie, naciskając przycisk na padzie. Leżał na kanapie przed konsolą i od pół godziny tworzył postać w Cyberpunku. – Mówiłem, po cholerę nam kolekcjonerka, trzeba było kupić edycję zwykłą...

– Ty i rozsądne gospodarowanie pieniędzmi, jasne – prychnął Feliks, wywracając oczami i zamykając klapę laptopa. – A jak kiedyś byliśmy w Krakowie, to kto przejebał cztery tysiące euro na smsy do Smoka Wawelskiego, żeby ział ogniem na zawołanie?

– Jestem człowiekiem oszczędnym, jeśli idzie o moje pieniądze. Tamte były Ludwiga – wyjaśnił uprzejmie Gilbert. – I nie rozumiem, czemu wyłączyli tę opcję, zajebista była.

– Bo uznali, że to forma prania brudnych pieniędzy, tydzień to odkręcałem... – wymamrotał Polska pod nosem. – Powiesz, jakie prezenty kupiłeś? – zapytał przymilnym tonem, rzucając się na kanapę obok Gilberta. Ten stanowczo pokręcił głową, więc Polska zwinął się w kłębek i owinąwszy ramiona wokół poduszki, zerknął na telewizor. Odkąd rozpakował kolekcjonerską edycję gry i ustawił figurkę na biurku, nie mógł się już doczekać rozpoczęcia rozgrywki.

– Większego mu zrób – zasugerował.

– Myślisz...? – spytał Gilbert, przyglądając się krytycznie dolnej części ciała postaci.

– No... – przytaknął Polska. Jego oczy zamigotały psotnie. – Ty, a da się biegać nago, jak w Saints Row?

– Zaraz sprawdzimy – Gilbert przechylił gałkę na padzie maksymalnie w prawo.

Drzwi mieszkania otworzyły się powoli.

– Cześć, co robicie? – zagadnął Litwa, wchodząc do środka z torbami pełnymi zakupów. Polska natychmiast poderwał się i dopadł ich zawartości; butelki głośno zadźwięczały.

– Ustawiam sobie rozmiar genitaliów w najnowszej dumie narodowej Feliksa – wyjaśnił Prusy, wskazując podbródkiem konsolę. Widząc nierozumiejące spojrzenie Taurysa, westchnął cierpiętniczo i wywrócił oczami. – Tworzę postać w Cyberpunku. Tej grze, w którą mieliśmy dzisiaj grać, pamiętasz?

Taurys zamrugał.

– Nie wiedziałem, że te gry są już tak... zaawansowane.

– Chcesz sobie poleczyć kompleksy...? – zasugerował Gilbert z błyskiem w oku, wyciągając dłoń z padem w kierunku Litwy.

– Dzięki, ale nie mam kompleksów na tym polu – Litwa kontynuował wyciąganie zakupów, podczas gdy Feliks, bezgłośnie poruszając ustami, liczył zakupiony alkohol i przekąski. – Zamówiliście już pizzę?

– Tak – Feliks, zadowolony z wyników swoich matematycznych obliczeń, skinął głową. – Po sześć butelek na łebka, idealnie... Tylko nie wiem, czemu Prusak wyrywał mi telefon – zerknął z wyrzutem na Gilberta.

Ten wzruszył ramionami.

– Próbowałem ratować moje kubki smakowe – wymamrotał pod nosem Prusy, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora. – Wy macie jakieś spaczone preferencje. Jak można jeść pizzę z grzybami i owocami?

– Nie dramatyzuj, tobie zamówiłem klasyczną, nudną... Łap! – Feliks rzucił otwieracz w kierunku Gilberta; ponieważ ten zdecydowanie bardziej był zainteresowany Cyberpunkiem niż pozostałymi istotami nieludzkimi w salonie, oberwał nim w głowę. – O, sorry, stary...

– Litauen, przytrzymaj mi go....

– Jak rzucisz w niego padem z tej odległości, to będziesz musiał kupić nowego – zauważył trzeźwo Taurys, unosząc kącik ust.

Gilbert zawahał się z uniesioną nad głową ręką, a potem ją opuścił. Polska teatralnie wypuścił powietrze z ulgą i przyłożył dłoń do serca.

– Dzięki, Licia, życie mi ratujesz – Skłonił lekko głowę, a potem złapał za cztery butelki piwa i, uważając, by ich nie upuścić, przeniósł na stoliczek przed telewizorem. – Dobra – powiedział, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Chłopaki, czekałem na tą chwilę osiem długich lat. Dzisiaj gramy w Cyberpunka 2077 – obwieścił uroczyście, mierząc dwie pozostałe personifikacje czujnym wzrokiem. – Hot seat, jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Wyrywanie sobie pada dozwolone, ale bez wybijania nim zębów. Wymieniamy się co misję, jasne?

– Jasne – Gilbert, wystawiając lekko język, bawił się suwaczkami w kreatorze postaci. – Hehe, zajebiste, Litwa, patrz jakie mu zrobię...

– Słyszałem od Edwarda, że podobno jest tam dużo błędów – zauważył Litwa, siadając na kanapie obok. Chwilę szukał otwieracza, by wyciągnąć go spod kolana Prus. Kolejno rozległy się trzy syknięcia. – Feliks, jesteś pewny, że chcesz w to zagrać?

Feliks wciągnął powietrze przez zęby. Podszedł do kanapy i wyciągnął z ręki Gilberta pada.

– Ej, nie ustawiłem mu jeszcze włosów ło...

– Słuchajcie – przerwał mu Polska, opierając się łokciami o oparcie kanapy i wpatrując się w siedzących. – Premierę przesuwano w tym chujowym roku dwa razy. Czwarty raz nie dadzą mi urlopu, jak teraz nie zagramy, to nigdy. Będziemy w to grać do rana i żaden bug nas nie powstrzyma, rozumiecie? – dodał groźnie. – A poza tym, to nie może być tak źle, prawda? – spytał jeszcze, a w jego głosie rozbrzmiała błagalna nuta.

Prusy i Litwa wymienili spojrzenia, a potem skinęli głowami. Na ten znak Polska przeskoczył przez oparcie kanapy, by znaleźć się dokładnie między nimi.

– No to do roboty! – zawołał wesoło.

Trzy piwa i trzy pudełka pizzy później:

– Nieee... – wychrypiał Gilbert, gapiąc się w ekran zrezygnowany. Leżał z wyciągniętymi nogami, sącząc ostatki piwa wprost z butelki. – Znowu zbugowałeś misję!

– Nie ja – żachnął się Litwa, trzymając jedną dłoń na padzie, a drugą próbując pozbyć się stopy Gilberta ze swoich kolan. – Widzisz, dochodzę tu do ściany, te drzwi powinny się otworzyć, ale coś jest nie tak...

– Jak ja przechodziłem, to się otwierały!

– Ale za to nie potrafiłeś wyciągnąć broni – Taurys odsunął od siebie ręce Prusaka, który próbował odebrać mu pada. – Od kiedy z ciebie taki pacyfista? Zostaw...

– Daj, nie umiesz w to grać...!

– To nie bug, to feature... – wymamrotał Feliks słabym głosem, siedząc pod kanapą i wpatrując się z rozpaczą w telewizor, ignorując sprzeczkę i szarpaninę ponad swoją głową. – To nie bug, to feature... Tak ma być...

– O, samochód wziął i zniknął.

– Znowu?

Feliks przymknął oczy i westchnął przejmująco i boleśnie.

– A miało być tak pięknie.

* * *

**Rozdział 47: Mosty królewieckie**

Tysiąc siedemset czterdziesty pierwszy.

– Musi się dać to zrobić... – mruczał do siebie Gilbert, ślęcząc nad mapą Królewca. – Zaraz... tym mostem, jak się wejdzie na Kneiphof i przejdzie przez ten... Nie, wróć... Nie tędy... A jakby z tej strony...? Zaraz... Jak to było? Szlaaag by to...

– Co ty właściwie tam robisz? – Brandenburgia oderwał się od raportów wojennych i posłał bratu zdumione spojrzenie. – Pomógłbyś mi z tym.

– Jakiś szwajcarski pożal się Boże matematyk próbuje ludziom wmówić – zaczął wzburzony Prusy, unosząc się ze swojego krzesła i ruszając do drugiego biurka stojącego w gabinecie. – Że nie da się przejść przez siedem mostów na Pregole i wrócić do punktu wyjścia tak, by przez każdy przejść tylko raz! Ten facet łże jak pies, dam sobie odciąć rękę, że chodziłem tak nie raz! W zeszłym roku nawet! Jeszcze miał czelność to opublikować! – Zamachał książką. – To prawdziwa zbrodnia na nauce, brat!

Brandenburgia tylko westchnął i odsunął od siebie dokumenty.

– Pokaż to – nakazał, wyciągając rękę. Gdy Gilbert przekazał mu tom, zerknął z lekkim zdziwieniem na łaciński tytuł. _– Commentarii Academiae scientiarum Petropolitanae_? To Akademii Nauk i Sztuk Pięknych z Petersburga, nie powinni publikować żadnych bzdur...

– Właśnie! – Gilbert usiadł na blacie biurka Friedricha i położywszy nań mapę, znów pochylił się nad topografią Królewca. – Ale to zrobili! Strona sto dwudziesta ósma, sam przeczytaj!

Przez kilka kolejnych minut Brandenburgia czytał pracę Leonharda Eulera, marszcząc lekko brwi, Prusy zaś palcem kreślił kolejne trasy i klął pod nosem.

– Wiesz – odezwał się Friedrich po długiej chwili. Zerknął jeszcze na rycinę w książce, potem na mapę w rękach brata i skinął głową, odkładając tom na bok. – On ma rację. Nie da się. Daj spokój i spójrz na...

– Musi się dać! – zaprotestował Gilbert, a potem zirytowany zmiął mapę i rzucił ją przed siebie. – Kiedyś po alkoholu pomyliłem drogę i przeszedłem przez wszystkie! Jadę tam, jak zobaczę te mosty na własne oczy, to na pewno mi się uda to powtórzyć! A potem znajdę tego amatora i wygarnę mu wszystko!

– Nigdzie nie jedziesz, mamy wojnę! – zaprotestował Brandenburgia, ale Prusy był już w drzwiach.

– Pobaw się sam, poradzisz sobie!

– Gilbert...!

Dwa miesiące później:

– Wróciłem...

– Miło cię widzieć z powrotem – Friedrich posłał stojącemu w drzwiach Gilbertowi rozbawione spojrzenie. – Sądząc po twojej minie, chyba nie udało ci się pokonać matematyki. Ile setek kilometrów zrobiłeś po tych mostach, zanim się poddałeś?

Gilbert udał, że nie słyszał pytania. Powiódł wzrokiem po gabinecie, a potem złapał za leżące na biurku dokumenty i wpatrzył się w nie tak, jakby były ósmym cudem świata, a nie zwykłą relacją z pola bitwy.

– To co z tą naszą wojną?

* * *

**Rozdział 48: Legendy**

Siedzieli na barierkach oddzielających parking od stromego zbocza. Dolina poniżej pogrążona była w mlecznej mgle. Taka sama biel otulała szczyty Tatr.

– I co, romantyku? – Gilbert, dalej zły za to, że został siłą zaciągnięty w góry, uniósł kpiąco brew. – Ten twój Śpiący Rycerzyk dalej tam leży? – Palcem wskazał mniej więcej kierunek Giewontu. – Ma zajebiście mocny sen, nie? – zadrwił.

– Staaary, daj spokój – Polska, wcale nie urażony wyraźną prowokacją, machnął lekceważąco dłonią; między palcami trzymał odpalonego papierosa, który jarzył się pomarańczowo w ciemnościach. – Kojarzysz ten motyw, jak dzieciak układa ubrania pod kołdrą, by wyglądało, jakby ciągle spał, i ucieka w nocy? – zapytał spokojnie, strzepując popiół na ziemię.

– Ludwig mi raz tak zwiał, jak był gówniarzem i przechodził jakiś bunt – Prusy skinął głową, marszcząc lekko brwi na to wspomnienie. – Aleśmy zrobili aferę, na całe Cesarstwo... Dobra, ale co to ma wspólnego z tym twoim obrońcą, co, Polen?

– No to, że Rycerz to już wieki temu spierdolił za granicę – wyjaśnił wesoło Feliks. – To to – wskazał na zarys góry, przypominający ludzką sylwetkę. – To tylko dla picu jest.

Prusy zerknął na niego z ukosa, potem westchnął i bezceremonialnie odebrał mu papierosa i sam się zaciągnął.

– Nie jesteś normalny.

* * *

**Rozdział 49: Pamiętniki (PrusPol?)**

Feliks wpadł do berlińskiego mieszkania jak burza; Ludwig, siedzący sztywno w fotelu i czytający jakiś zeszyt z wypiekami na policzkach, niemalże podskoczył, podczas gdy Prusy wychylił się z kuchni.

– Co tu robisz? – zapytał zaciekawiony, opierając się o futrynę. – Tak ci tęskno do mojego towarzystwa? – zagadnął, unosząc brew i poruszając nią znacząco.

Ludwig, z jakiegoś powodu, poczerwieniał jeszcze mocniej, a Polska wywrócił oczami, nie zwracając na niego uwagi.

– Przyjechałem, bo mam do ciebie interes! – rzucił, wskazując palcem na Gilberta. – Potrzebuję czegoś, co skompromituje Austrię. Wiem, że masz tego tysiące, wszystko na piśmie. Daj mi coś dobrego.

– Które stulecie cię interesuje? – zapytał niemalże uprzejmie Gilbert, wyciągając z kieszeni dżinsów klucz i obracając go na palcu. – Mam zniżkę na dwudziesty wiek, ale...

– Najlepiej ostatni miesiąc – przerwał mu Feliks. – Potrzebuję czegoś, czego nikt jeszcze nie użył przeciwko niemu. Ten grajek od siedmiu boleści pożałuje dzisiejszej odzywki, bezczelny paniczyk...

Prusy zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– Przez ciebie jestem o tydzień do tyłu z wpisami – stwierdził z zastanowieniem. – Mam coś idealnego, całkowitą świeżynkę, ale muszę najpierw to ubrać w słowa... To ekstra płatne, Polen. Miałem zrobić to w weekend.

– Ile? – zapytał krótko Feliks, zdeterminowany, by dopiec Austrii. – Podaj cenę, płacę jak za prezydenta!

– Rękę królewny i pół królestwa – zaironizował Prusy, podchodząc do fotela Ludwiga i wyciągając z jego dłoni zeszyt. Niemcy zerknął to na kartki, to na Polskę, a potem zainteresował się podłogą.

– Mogę ci dać co najwyżej jedną trzecią – odparł tym samym tonem Feliks, a dopiero potem zorientował się, co właśnie powiedział.

Zapadła krótka cisza. Polska westchnął ciężko, widząc dziwne spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu Ludwig, który na chwilę oderwał się od niezwykle zajmujących splotów dywanu.

– Rozumiem, że proszenie cię o to, byś udawał, że tego nie słyszałeś, jest niemożliwe? – zapytał zrezygnowanym tonem, patrząc na Gilberta.

Ten pokręcił głową z szerokim uśmiechem, a potem sięgnął po leżący na stole długopis i zaczął kreślić w zeszycie.

– Zaraz będę miał to na piśmie, pod dzisiejszą datą. Nie wykręcisz się, Polen. Jak ktoś inny poprosi o haka na ciebie, to będzie jak znalazł.

Polska wywrócił oczami.

– To ile za tego Austrię, o bezstronny kronikarzu wszelkich potknięć i upokorzeń...? – wymamrotał pod nosem. – Mam nadzieję, że nie opisujesz tam też...

– Trzysta euro...? – zasugerował Prusy, nie unosząc głowy znad zeszytu. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, gdy pośpiesznie przelewał na papier wydarzenia ostatniego tygodnia.

– Stówa.

– Wspaniałomyślnie zejdę ci do dwustu pięćdziesięciu.

– Półtorej stówki albo nie mamy o czym gadać.

– To ty chcesz dzisiaj dopiec Rodowi, nie ja – zastrzegł Gilbert, triumfalnie stawiając kropki przy umlaucie. – Dwieście?

Wiedząc, że więcej nie ugra, Polska skinął głową.

– Może być – Wyciągnął z kieszeni banknoty, z ciężkim sercem przeliczył je i podszedłszy do stołu, położył pliczek na blacie.

– Od razu mówię, że nie piszę na wyrywki, musisz poczekać, aż uzupełnię całość – rzucił jeszcze Gilbert, chowając pieniądze do kieszeni. – Mam dużo fajnych scen do opisania, nim przejdę do Rodericha...

– Jasne, jasne...

Polska razem z Ludwigiem czekał, aż Prusy, w niemalże nienaturalnym dla siebie milczeniu, skończy dokumentować ostatnie dni ze swojego życia. Ponieważ Niemcy co chwila zerkał na niego spłoszony, a Gilbert uśmiechał się dziwnie pod nosem, w Feliksie zaczęło narastać poczucie niepokoju.

– Już? – zapytał głośno po upływie dobrych dwudziestu minut.

– Moment... Już – Prusy triumfalnie odrzucił od siebie długopis. Jego oczy błyszczały szaleńczo. – Czekaj, idę to zeskanować, zaraz będziesz miał na mailu to, co Roderich zrobił w supermarkecie...

– Dzięki... – powiedział wolno Feliks, obserwując, jak Gilbert wychodzi z salonu. Nagle, łącząc fakty, zamrugał i skierował ostre spojrzenie na Ludwiga, który od momentu jego przybycia siedział cicho jak mysz pod miotłą. – Ty czytasz jego wpisy? – zapytał, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

Ludwig wciągnął powietrze w płuca, decydując się odpowiedzieć.

– Zasadniczo... to tak. I uprzedzając twoje pytanie – Oczy Feliksa już teraz ciskały gromy, ale Niemcy kontynuował całkiem spokojnie. – Tak. Z każdym szczegółem.

– Czy ja właśnie zapłaciłem temu sukinkotowi dwieście euro, by na moich oczach opisał w tym jego pieprzonym pamiętniku, jak...?

Ludwig wolno pokiwał głową.

– Jesteście martwi – wydusił z siebie Feliks. – Obaj.

* * *

**Rozdział 50: Król jest tylko jeden, część druga (FraPol)**

– Ale to nie jest śmieszne! – rzucił Feliks głośno.

Żadna z pozostałych czternastu personifikacji, rozproszonych po kątach niewielkiego hotelowego pokoju, nie raczyła mu odpowiedzieć, więc Polska kontynuował swój wywód:

– Mieliśmy zarezerwowane całe piętro, tak? – Feliks spojrzał ostro na stojącego przy balkonowym oknie Ludwiga. Ten oderwał się na moment od widoku nocnego miasta i skinął głową. – No właśnie! – Feliks wycelował palec w drzwi. Po ich drugiej stronie wisiała mosiężna jedynka. – To jakim cudem dali nam tylko jedno łóżko?! Lecimy tu pół świata, a oni odpieprzają takie coś?!

– Mon cher, przecież w hotelach to się bardzo często zdarza...

Polska zerknął na siedzącego swobodnie przy stoliku Francję i westchnął.

– Ja wiem, że twoje znajomości w hotelarstwie sięgają daleko – mruknął pod nosem, z jakiegoś powodu się rumieniąc. – Ale bez przesady...!

Francis uniósł pojednawczo ręce.

– Tym razem to nie moja sprawka – zastrzegł, marszcząc lekko brwi. – To po prostu ludzka pomyłka. Na pewno za moment się wyjaśni...

Pozostali nie wyglądali na przekonanych. Japonia siedział cicho na podłodze i, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo innego, wymieniał baterie w kamerze, Niemcy dalej gapił się na ciche, puste uliczki otaczające hotel, a z kolei Anglia siedział po drugiej stronie stolika i łypał na uśmiechającego się uprzejmie Francisa niezwykle nieuprzejmie.

Odkąd Francja i Niemcy siłą zabrali go z recepcji, gdzie wywołał awanturę, Arthur nie odezwał się ani słowem.

– Vash, załatwiłeś coś? – spytał Polska po krótkim milczeniu.

Siedzący pod ścianą Szwajcaria, który od półtorej godziny próbował dodzwonić się do właściciela hotelu, posłał Feliksowi jedynie ponure spojrzenie. W nienaturalnej ciszy panującej w pokoju sygnał oczekiwania na połączenie był doskonale słyszalny.

Węgry westchnęła.

– Jest trzecia w nocy – przypomniała. – Zaczynamy spotkanie o siódmej. Każdy z nas jest po długiej podróży samolotem, jeśli trochę nie odpoczniemy, będziemy całkowicie nieprzytomni...

Spojrzenia całej piętnastki skierowały się ku pustemu, jednoosobowemu łóżku pośrodku pokoju. Biała pościel niemalże jaśniała w półmroku.

– Jet lag już mnie dopadł, ale bym się przespał...

– To śpij. Wolne stoi.

– Nie zasnę z waszą bandą wiszącą mi nad głową!

– Mówiłem, żeby pójść kupić jakiś alkohol – mruknął Iwan. – Od razu byłoby weselej, atmosfera by się rozluźniła... Domóweczkę byśmy zrobili, Felia by wam pokazał kilka fajnych zabaw...

– Nie chcę decydować o losach kraju na kacu, już mówiłem.

– To i tak bez różnicy, lepiej nie będzie... – burknął ktoś w ciemnościach.

– Ja byłem za, ale nie chcieliście mnie słuchać...

– Halo? – Szwajcaria nagle się wyprostował, powodując, że pozostałe personifikacje natychmiast na niego spojrzały. Słysząc obcy głos w słuchawce, znieruchomiały w oczekiwaniu. – No nareszcie ktoś odebrał! Doszło do niedopuszczalnej pomyłki, my... Co? Aaaa... To ile mamy czekać? Dobrze... Dobrze... Co? No dobrze, ale... Naprawdę?

– I co, i co? – Polska dopadł Vasha i przykucnąwszy przy nim, niemalże wyrwał z jego dłoni telefon. – Czego się dowiedziałeś?

– To była pomyłka – odezwał się wolno Szwajcaria, wodząc wzrokiem po pokoju. Rozłączył się. – Bardzo nas przepraszają i za pięć minut dadzą nam jednoosobowe pokoje, ale...

– Ale? – podchwycił Arthur, podrywając głowę znad stolika. – Co jeszcze jest nie tak?!

\- Pokoi jest czternaście.

– Nas jest piętnastu – Ludwig oderwał się od okna i zmarszczył brwi. – To znaczy, że dwie osoby będą musiały... – Spojrzał znacząco na nieszczęsne łóżko i umilkł.

Zapadła kłopotliwa cisza; personifikacje patrzyły po sobie i marszcząc brwi, rozważały w myślach możliwe scenariusze. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i wychyliła się zza nich głowa recepcjonisty.

– Przepraszam państwa za tę pomyłkę, zapraszam za mną... Niestety dwójka z państwa...

– Ja się poświęcę i prześpię na podłodze, tutaj! – Polska wyskoczył nagle na środek, przyciskając dłoń do piersi. Mówił podniosłym, natchnionym tonem. – Idźcie wypocząć! Mnie nic nie będzie, nie takie rzeczy przeżyłem! Nasze zebranie musi się odbyć, ważą się losy świata, ktoś musi nie spać, by inny mógł spać, czy jak to tam szło...

Banda personifikacji spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem, a potem, w uznaniu za jego bohaterską postawę, poderwała się spod ścian i rzuciła w kierunku drzwi. Recepcjonista uskoczył w ostatniej chwili i, zerknąwszy na pozostałą dwójkę przepraszająco, szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Francja, wystukując na blacie stolika melodię najnowszego francuskiego hitu, nucił cicho pod nosem.

– To naprawdę nie byłem ja – odezwał się po chwili, uśmiechając się pod nosem, wyraźnie zadowolony z obrotu sytuacji. – Ludwig rezerwował pokoje, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.

– Wiem – Uśmiech Feliksa mógł przygasić słońce. – Ale nie tylko ty masz znajomości w hotelach, mogłem szepnąć słówko temu miłemu panu na recepcji...

– A jakby zamiast mnie został ktoś inny...? – Francis uniósł brew.

– Ryzyko zawodowe – odparł beztrosko Feliks. Podbródkiem wskazał puste łóżko. – Podzielisz się kołdrą?

– Kołdrą i poduszką, co ty na to? – zasugerował Francja, z wolna rozwiązując swój krawat.

Polska, usatysfakcjonowany, pokiwał głową.

– Na to liczyłem.

* * *


	5. Bóle fandomowe: 51-57

**Rozdział 51: Żarty lingwistyczne**

Niemcy bardzo starał się zachować powagę.

– Gdzie leży to cholerne Ausfahrt? – zapytał Feliks, siedząc na tylnym siedzeniu z twarzą niemalże przyklejoną do szyby auta. Wpatrywał się w każdy mijany znak drogowy zawieszony nad autostradą, marszcząc brwi. – Wydawało mi się, że znam całkiem nieźle niemiecką geografię... Nie podpowiadaj mi, sam zgadnę, w którym to landzie...

Ludwig pokiwał głową, mocno zaciskając szczęki. Gilbert, również siedzący z tyłu i udający, że śpi, już dobry kwadrans wcześniej zmienił się w przykrytą kocem, dygoczącą z powodu tłumionego śmiechu kulkę. Feliks był zbyt zaaferowany próbą odgadnięcia zagadki, by to zauważyć.

– Myślałem, że znasz dobrze niemiecki – zauważył lekko zduszonym głosem Ludwig, zerkając w lusterko i zastanawiając się, jak skończy się ich trzygodzinna podróż, gdy Polska się zorientuje, że przez pół czasu jej trwania bracia się z niego śmiali.

– Wpisałem sobie C2 w CV, ale nie znam przecież wszystkich słów... – mruknął Polska nieco nieprzytomnie, dalej gapiąc się na drogę. Właśnie mijali kolejny zjazd. – To musi być duże miasto, skoro co chwila piszą, że to w tą stronę... Ej, Prusak, co ci? – zapytał nagle, gwałtownie się odwracając do współpasażera. – Trzęsiesz się jak cholera, źle się czujesz?

Gilbert wychylił się spod koca, w którym próbował ukryć szeroki wyszczerz.

– N-nie – wychrypiał ze łzami w oczach. – Zgaduj dalej...

Polska nagle zmarszczył brwi. Spojrzał na autostradę, wyraźnie nad czymś myśląc, potem zerknął na Ludwiga – Niemcy starał się przestać złośliwie uśmiechać, ale słabo mu to szło – a na końcu na Prusaka.

Ten zakrył twarz kocem i nie do końca było wiadomo, czy się śmieje, czy poddusza.

– Ausfahrt... aus... Fahrt... Autobahnausfahrt... – Z wolna jego głos cichł. Gdy Feliks doznał lingwistycznego oświecenia, spojrzał spode łba na obu braci, którzy już nie byli w stanie powstrzymać głośnego śmiechu. – O wy chuje.

* * *

**Rozdział 52: Występki**

– Kochani, możemy rozmawiać szczerze, prawda? – Feliks pochylił się nad siedzącymi na kanapie braćmi Beilschmidt. – Wiecie, w naszych długich życiach personifikacji... No, Ludwig, w twoim przypadku krótkim, acz ekstremalnym życiu...

– Czego chcesz, Polen? – Niemcy, siedząc sztywno, równie sztywno odchylił głowę do góry.

– ...zdarzało się nam robić rzeczy niezbyt moralne – kontynuował Polska tym samym przedziwnie poufałym tonem. – Wiecie, łamanie prawa, okazjonalne kradzieże niezwykle ważnych dokumentów z biurka szefa, porwania, czasem, nad czym ubolewam głęboko, posłanie komuś kulki w imię większego dobra...

– Do rzeczy, Polen – westchnął Prusy, wpatrując się w ekran. Borussia znowu grała z Bayernem, ale tym razem, dla bezpieczeństwa, Gilbert i Ludwig oglądali mecz w domu Feliksa, nie wśród reszty braci. Polska z radością oddał im salon na dzisiejszy wieczór. Teraz ta wspaniałomyślność wydała się Gilbertowi podejrzana. – Nie możesz poczekać do przerwy...?

Feliks zerknął na murawę.

– Nie – stwierdził, widząc jak Lewandowski strzela kolejnego gola dla Bayernu. Ludwig z satysfakcją uderzył pięścią o otwartą dłoń, a Prusy syknął jak oparzony i spojrzał na brata z wyrzutem. – Pamiętajcie, że to tylko dzięki mnie oglądacie teraz mecz, a nie ustawkę kiboli...

– Dobra, dobra – Gilbert wypuścił powietrze z płuc i obrócił się ku Polsce, nie chcąc oglądać powtórki gola. – Łaska pańska na pstrym koniu jeździ... Co chcesz w zamian? Tylko szybko.

– Robił któryś z was kiedyś włam do prywatnego mieszkania? – wypalił Feliks, skupiając na sobie uwagę obu braci. – Bo ja jakoś nie miałem nigdy okazji, a...

Beilschmidtowie spojrzeli po sobie i zapadli się głębiej w kanapę.

– Skocz po piwo do Żabki – rzucił Ludwig w kierunku brata, wyraźnie ignorując Feliksa.

– Sam leć. Bozia nóżek nie dała...?

– Ej! – Polska złapał za pilota i wyłączył telewizor, nim Beilschmidtowie zdążyli go powstrzymać. – Odpowiedzcie mi! – rzucił, zakładając ręce na ramiona i stając przed kanapą z mordem w oczach.

Na Niemcu i Prusaku to spojrzenie, rzecz jasna, nie zrobiło większego wrażenia.

– Po co ci ta wiedza? – zapytał Ludwig, patrząc na Polskę podejrzliwie. – Szantaż czy odszkodowanie...?

– Ja? Szantażować? Was...? – Polska spojrzał nań z oburzeniem, zbyt przesadzonym, by było prawdziwe. – Wiedzy mi trzeba, muszę się gdzieś dostać, wewnętrzne sprawy państwowe, nie podejrzewajcie mnie o tak niekoleżeńskie rzeczy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku. Macie jakieś rady dla początkującego...?

Ludwig westchnął.

– Raz próbowaliśmy. Ja wziąłem kominiarkę, a on łom – Wskazał na brata pozbawionym entuzjazmu gestem.

– I jak poszło...? – Feliks uniósł wysoko brew, mając dziwne wrażenie, że nie dostanie żadnych pożytecznych wskazówek. Ludwig, potwierdzając jego przeczucia, wypuścił powietrze z rezygnacją, twarz Prus natomiast nabrała lekkich rumieńców.

Bracia milczeli długo. Feliks posłał znaczące spojrzenie na wyłączony telewizor. Minuty meczu mijały bezpowrotnie, odliczane rytmicznym uderzaniem pilota o dłoń.

– Tam był potworny bałagan – wydusił z siebie Niemcy, przerażony samym wspomnieniem. – Do rana nam zeszło ze sprzątaniem...! Nic nie ukradliśmy, bo musieliśmy wracać do domu po miotłę!

– Zadowolony...?! – Prusy spojrzał wrogo na Polskę, który nagle zaczął głośno rechotać. – Dawaj pilota, może jeszcze się odbili w drugiej połowie...!

– B-biedactwa – wychrypiał Feliks, niemalże zwijając się w pół ze śmiechu. – Dobra, widzę, że instynkty były silniejsze... Idę zapytać kogoś innego...

Prusy na odchodne rzucił w niego kapslem.

– Idź w cholerę.

* * *

**Rozdział 53: Literatura, część II**

– Co jest z wami dzisiaj nie tak? – zapytał zirytowany Niemcy, porzucając prezentację w połowie i opuszczając dłoń z laserowym wskaźnikiem, którym jeszcze przed chwilą pokazywał pozostałym jakieś nudne słupki i statystyki.

Posłał długie spojrzenie stołowi i zasiadającym przy nim personifikacjom – ruch i szmery, gdy kolejno przeglądali pod stołem grubą książkę, nie pozwalały mu się skupić. Poza tym, miał uzasadnione podejrzenia, że nikt go nie słuchał.

– Czemu przerwałeś? – zapytał niewinnie Francis, siedząc swobodnie na krześle. Wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, krzyżując je w kostkach i uśmiechał się pod nosem, popijając gorącą kawę z filiżanki. Co rusz spoglądał na resztę i wtedy w jego oczach migało samozadowolenie.

– Zachowujecie się jak... – Ludwig chwilę szukał porównania. – Jak banda nastolatków, która pierwszy raz dostała świerszczyka do ręki!

– Wiek dwudziesty minął, takie pisemka chyba wyginęły... Pokolenia ci się pomyliły, Ludwigu, w dzisiejszych czasach...

– Wiecie, o co mi chodzi! – żachnął się Niemcy, a jego policzki poczerwieniały. – Pisemko, stronę w necie albo cholerny podręcznik do biologii! Ile wy macie lat?! Zostawcie to książkowe porno, zacznijcie się zachowywać, jak na kraje przystało i skupcie się na tym, co mamy do...

– Daj spokój – Feliks odebrał właśnie książkę od Hiszpanii. Z wypiekami na policzkach niecierpliwie przerzucił strony, szukając rozdziału o sobie. – Po prostu jesteś zły, że twoje doświadczenia zmieściły się na dwóch stronach rozdziału ósmego...

– Trzech – poprawił go Francis. – Lubię ten fragment. W każdej recenzji chwalą go za dynamikę opisu. – dodał dumnie.

– Ta mowa pozornie zależna, gdy pisałeś o narastającym pożądaniu, również dobrze wyszła.

– Dziękuję bardzo, Lituanie, tak myślałem, że docenisz warsztat. Tutaj Prusy mi trochę pomógł, w ogóle był niezastąpiony z tym swoim kronikarskim zacięciem... Nie wiem, co ja bym zrobił bez jego pamiętników...

Niemcy wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.

– Gilbert pożałuje, że kiedykolwiek wypełzł z Ziemi Świętej – wymamrotał pod nosem, obserwując, jak ponad ramieniem Polski do siódmego rozdziału „Wielkiej polityki, wielkiej erotyki" zerka z lekkim wahaniem Litwa.

Nad Feliksem zawisła również Ukraina, co chwila zakrywając dłonią usta i zerkając na nich dwóch z niedowierzaniem.

Siedząca niedaleko Białoruś była wyraźnie rozdarta między chęcią wyrwania książki z rąk Polski i wyrzucenia jej przez okno, a pokusą dołączenia do czytania. Im dłużej szeleściły kolejne strony, tym jej twarz bardziej się czerwieniła, jednak mimo tego rumieńca wargi kobiety drżały lekko, zupełnie jakby powstrzymywała uśmiech.

Węgry nie miała większych oporów, by zerknąć do treści nie swojego rozdziału, a Austria jako jedyny w towarzystwie udawał, że wcale nie jest zainteresowany.

– Wy naprawdę kiedyś w trójkę w lesie...? – zapytała cicho Erzsébet.

– Wypiliśmy zdecydowanie za dużo miodu, ale w sumie bardzo miło wspominam – wypalił Feliks, nim Litwa zdążył odpowiedzieć. – Francis się nieco zapędził z licentia poetica, ale niektóre szczegóły...

Białoruś poderwała się z krzesła, by dopaść Polskę, nim ten wypapla za dużo, ale autor książki – osiemset stron, wydanie ilustrowane, twarda oprawa – był szybszy. Przechwycił książkę i lekkim, sprężystym krokiem zbliżył się do Ludwiga.

– Nie bądź zły – powiedział śpiewnie Francis, stukając palcami o okładkę. Mapa Europy, zdeformowana tak, by wpisywać się w serce, zakłuła Ludwiga w oczy. – My tu wszyscy jesteśmy otwarci, prawda? Nie mamy tematów tabu, tyle lat żyjemy na tym świecie, nic co ludzkie, nie jest nam obce. To najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie, upodobania i preferencje częstotliwości również są względne... Feliksie, nie powinieneś z tego kpić, nie ma nic złego w...

– Mój brat pomagał ci to pisać, prawda? – przerwał mu Niemcy, z trudem wyduszając z siebie głos. – Ile tego... tego tekstu to jego...wkład?

W sali konferencyjnej zapadła nagła cisza. W dziwnym napięciu przyglądali się Ludwigowi, który konwulsyjnie zaciskał szczęki; jego oczy ciskały gromy.

– Zakład o to, że to będzie historyczny dzień, w którym Niemiec przywali Prusakowi? – powiedział Feliks do Litwy bardzo, ale to bardzo cicho. Ten pokręcił głową.

– To pewniak – odszepnął, czując, jak Natalia zaciska dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– Założyłabym się raczej o to, czy skończy się na odszkodowaniu za straty moralne czy Ludwig wytoczy Francisowi proces o zniesławienie i zmusi do wydania wersji poprawionej.

Spojrzeli po sobie z błyskiem w oku.

– I bez ilustracji Gilberta – dorzucił Litwa. – Te... _proporcje_... zdecydowanie mijają się z prawdą.

Polska intensywnie pokiwał głową.

– Rzucę w niego atlasem anatomii przy najbliższej okazji.

– Ja to zrobię – burknęła Natalia, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Nie wybaczę chujowi zrobienia ze mnie takiej deski. W ogóle nie umie rysować kobiet.

– Kochanie...

– Nie próbuj.

– On cię nie próbuje powstrzymać, Nataszko, Licia będzie rzucał w Gilberta literaturą razem z nami – pośpieszył z pomocą Polska. Taurys cicho westchnął, ale skinął głową.

– Pod warunkiem, że Prusy to przeżyje – dorzucił, lekkim szarpnięciem głowy wskazując na drzwi, którymi właśnie wypadł czerwony na twarzy Niemcy.

Francja wzruszył ramionami.

– Musi to jeszcze sobie młodzik przepracować – powiedział beztrosko, gdy spojrzenia pozostałych personifikacji skupiły się na jego osobie. – Skoro prezentacja już chyba jest zakończona... idzie ktoś na drinka?

– Chętnie... Zaraz – Polska spojrzał na drzwi, a potem na autora książki. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – On jeszcze nie widział ilustracji?

Francja posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

– Gilbert ma oryginały, na pewno mu pokaże.

– Jesteście wstrętni – odezwał się Austria po raz pierwszy, krzywiąc się z wyraźnym niesmakiem.

– Wiemy.

* * *

**Rozdział 54: Katharsis**

Wybiła północ. Polska, siedząc przy biurku, posłał poważne spojrzenie dwóm pozostałym personifikacjom obecnym w pokoju. Gdy w odpowiedzi pokiwali głowami, Feliks poruszył niecierpliwie palcami ponad klawiaturą laptopa.

Ekran był jedynym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu.

– Dobra, już czas... Witam was na kolejnym, siedemnastym już spotkaniu czytelniczym personifikacji, na naszym fanfikowym katharsis, gdzie zmierzymy się z naszymi demonami... – zaczął wolno Feliks, wstukując w przeglądarkę adres znanej strony z twórczością fanowską. – Kto idzie na pierwszy ogień? Kto pierwszy zmierzy się z przekraczaniem granic i wpieprzaniem obcych fantazji w swoje życie romantyczno-seksualne?

– Ty. Ciebie lubią shippować ze wszystkim, co się rusza, powinieneś już przywyknąć – Prusy rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu, uśmiechając się szeroko. W dłoni miał pełną butelkę piwa. – Najpierw idziemy na ilość, potem na jakość, najlepsze fiki ze mną zostawiamy na sam koniec.

– Ale zawsze zaczynamy ode mnie, to już się robi nudne! – zawołał Feliks z markotną miną. – Teraz ktoś inny, biorę po dwieście złotych z konta każdej drużyny i słucham państwa...

Państwa (w tym jedno na emeryturze) w ten piątkowy wieczór siedziały w warszawskiej kawalerce w otoczeniu alkoholu i przekąsek. Z butelek można było już stworzyć choinkę na przyszłe święta, a stos pudełek po pizzy sięgał do połowy wysokości fotela.

– Mogę być ja – odezwał się Litwa z podłogi. Kilka minut wcześniej stoczył walkę o powyższy fotel i przegrał, więc pozostawało mu siedzenie na dywanie. – Ale bez traumatycznych gore RusLietów, dobra?

– Nie no, jasne, nawet ja nie mam odwagi tam zaglądać... – mruknął Polska, zagłębiając się w niezbadane otchłanie Internetu. – Już szukam czegoś z tobą, to z opisu wygląda nieźle... Czekaj, tagi sprawdzę... – Z wolna jego mina rzedła, a twarz zieleniała. – Major character death, gore, angst, extreme violence, wyrywanie kręgosłupa...?! Nieeee... Tego czytać nie będziemy, to wygląda jak crossover naszej rzeczywistości z Mortal Kombat...

Prusy poderwał się z fotela i przyskoczył do Feliksa.

– Dlaczego zawsze skreślasz wszystkie fanfiki z gore?! – zapytał z wyrzutem.

– Bo widziałem już w życiu tyle gore, że podziękuję – prychnął Feliks. – A i tak rzeczywistość zawsze w tym temacie przebija fikcję, jestem tu, by się bawić, a nie rozpamiętywać traumy.

– Zawsze tak mówisz i potem kończymy, czytając fluffy bez fabuły! Gore są przynajmniej ciekawe i coś się w nich dzieje!

– Bez obrazy, ale ja też wolę czytać coś, w czym mnie brutalnie nie mordują.

– Nie umiesz się bawić, Lit – westchnął Prusy, spoglądając na Taurysa z urazą. – Ja umieram śmiercią tragiczną w co drugim fiku i jakoś się nie skarżę. Cienias.

– Ja w niektórych jestem zombie! – zawołał Polska, z wypiekami na policzkach przeglądając listę fanfiction. – Porypane, nie? Gdyby personifikacje umierały, jak tylko znikną z mapy, to w tysiąc dziewięćset osiemnastym moglibyśmy nakręcić pierwszą zombie apokalipsę w historii kina... O, mam coś. LietEst. Może być?

– Jakie tagi? – spytał spokojnie Taurys, marszcząc lekko brwi.

– Hurt/comfort, okruchy życia i chyba plus osiemnaście. Krótkie, jakieś osiemset słów.

– Nie jest źle – ocenił Prusy tonem znawcy. – Dajesz, im szybciej przez to przejdziemy, tym szybciej dojdziemy do fików o mnie. Tych najlepszych.

Polska odkaszlnął i gdy Litwa skinął przyzwalająco głową, zaczął czytać.

***

– Nie było złe. Właściwie, to było całkiem dobre – przyznał Litwa jakieś piętnaście minut później. Policzki miał nieco czerwone, bo ostatnia scena była mocno obrazowa, ale nie wyglądał na urażonego. – Ale już nigdy nie spojrzę na biurko Eduarda tak samo...

Prusy już otwierał usta, by rzucić jakiś komentarz dotyczący kabli, gdy Polska nagle zaklął głośno.

– Nie wierzę, że mnie z nim shippują!

– Z kim? – zapytał Litwa, wyrzucając z głowy dopiero co usłyszaną scenę.

– Z Australią – Polska wpatrywał się w ekran, marszcząc lekko brwi. – Znaczy, hulaj dusza, piekła nie ma, spoko... Ale ja z nim w życiu zamieniłem dwa zdania...

– Pewnie komuś pomylił się z Roderichem – uznał Gilbert. – A masz coś z naszą trójką?

– Jasne, że mam – Feliks sięgnął po myszkę. – Zazwyczaj jestem z jednym, a wtedy ten drugi to skończony chuj... A szkoda, ja bym chętnie przeczytał coś poliamorycznego, ot, nadbałtycki trójkącik bez zazdrości i chorych akcji...

Prusy i Litwa, pochylający się nad ramieniem Feliksa, spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem, potem zerknęli na siebie i pokręcili głowami.

– Polen, nie przesadzaj z tym trójkątem.

– Feliks, wolałbym nie.

– Dobra, to co chcecie poczytać? – poddał się Polska. – Jaki ship?

Litwa zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

– Coś o mnie i Ameryce?

***

– Ten LietPol był fabularnie niezły – skomentował Prusy, gdy Feliks przerwał, by dać odpocząć głosowi. Była prawie trzecia w nocy. – Ale litewski akcent masz chujowy. Ja mam lepszy.

– Nie popisuj się, żeś się nauczył języków bałtyckich – rzucił Polska ochrypłym tonem. – Ja cię ze znajomości francuskiego nie odpytuję.

– Teraz ja to przeczytam i powiesz, że mam lepszy – Prusy skierował wzrok na Litwę. Ten lekko wzruszył ramionami.

– Wątpię, czy będzie się dało to ocenić – powiedział. – Połowa wypowiedzi w tym fiku jest kompletnie niegramatyczna i chwilami nie wiem, co autor miał na myśli.

– Ty się ciesz, że nie widziałeś, jak zmasakrowano _moją_ ortografię i interpunkcję w tym poprzednim, Licia...

– Ej, dobra – Prusy wstał się z fotela i lekko ziewając, podszedł do biurka. Szturchnął półleżącego na blacie Feliksa. – Teraz o mnie, bo jak zaczniecie się bawić w krytyków, to do rana nie skończymy. Złaź.

– Zostaw, dzisiaj ja czytam... – wychrypiał Feliks, łapiąc się mocno biurka.

– Zaraz stracisz głos – zauważył Litwa. – Chodź tutaj i daj krtani odpocząć, dobrze?

Polska poddał się i wolno zszedł z krzesła, które natychmiast zajął Prusy. Gilbert zajrzał w monitor, krzywiąc się lekko z powodu mocnego światła, które właśnie uderzyło go w oczy.

– Dobra, teraz szukamy perełek... – mruknął pod nosem. Rosnący uśmieszek na jego ustach nie wskazywał nic dobrego. – O, to jest zajebiste. Gotowi?

– Tak – mruknęli chóralnie Litwa i Polska, ten drugi ledwo słyszalnie. Lekko ziewając, Feliks usiadł obok Taurysa i oparł głowę o jego ramię.

– _Gdy na niego spojrzałem, zobaczyłem, jaki był idealny_ – zaczął Prusy natchnionym głosem; jego oczy błyszczały, gdy wpatrywał się w tekst pierwszego rozdziału. – _Skóra jak śnieg, oczy jak rubiny, tak waleczne, jak niewinne było jego serce i dusza nieskazitelna..._

Litwa zakrztusił się pitym piwem; Feliks zerknął na niego przelotnie, a potem zmarszczył brwi.

– Ty teraz czytasz fanfik o sobie czy jakąś pochrzanioną Królewnę Śnieżkę?

– Nie przerywaj mi – burknął Gilbert. – Ja tobie nie przerywałem!

– To miał być wieczór fanfikowego katharsis, a nie recytacji pieśni pochwalnych na twój temat, Prusy.

– Po waszym porno z poprzedniego tekstu coś mi się od życia należy! – prychnął Gilbert i czytał dalej, ignorując pozostałą dwójkę. – _Zajebistość jego osobowości zaś lśniła jak jedyna gwiazda na niebie, jak wybuch supernowej, a wszystko bladło, gdy wchodził do pokoju... Mimo swej początkowej niechęci poczułem..._

– Stój, ja znam ten styl – odezwał się Litwa, gdy już upewnił się, że wyzbył się alkoholu ze swoich płuc. – Ty to napisałeś, gdzieś w dwa tysiące siódmym. Miałeś fazę na zdania wielokrotnie złożone i mnóstwo porównań.

– Czytasz nam własne stare fanfiki na głos?! – oburzył się Polska. – Wstydu nie masz?!

– W czym problem? – Prusy zerknął na nich zza monitora. – To jedyny dobry kawałek literatury na tym serwisie! Jak chcę poczytać coś porządnego o mnie, to muszę sam to sobie napisać!

– Wszedłeś na nowy poziom samouwielbienia – mruknął Litwa, podnosząc się z ziemi. Podszedł do biurka i zerknął na monitor ponad ramieniem Gilberta, a potem lekko się skrzywił. Chwilę czytał w ciszy; w niebieskim świetle monitora jego twarz przybrała niezbyt zdrową barwę. Sądząc po jego minie, nie było to tylko złudzenie optyczne. – Nie wierzę, że wybrałeś _ten_ ship!

– Co tam jest, Licia? – zaciekawił się Feliks.

– Obrazowa scena erotyczna pisana w pierwszej osobie... ze mną.

– O shit, chcę to usłyszeć – Polska poderwał się na równe nogi. – Prusak, czytaj, chcę poznać twoje fantazje erotyczne na temat Litwy.

– Jesteś pijany – przypomniał mu Taurys, a teraz jego twarz płonęła czerwienią.

– Wiem – Polska przytaknął z szerokim uśmiechem. – Wy też. Na trzeźwo do tego przecież nie siadamy. Jak masz coś przeciwko, to powiedz.

Litwa zmarszczył brwi, ale w końcu ciekawość zwyciężyła. Mentalnie machnął ręką, uznając, że to nie będzie takie złe.

– Czytaj – zwrócił się do Gilberta. – Dopiszę to do listy powodów, dla których cię nie cierpię.

– Poczytasz ze mną na dwa głosy...? – zaproponował Prusy z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

– O tym zapomnij.

***

– I jak się czujecie? – zapytał Polska, gdy zaczęło świtać. – Przeszliście katharsis...?

Litwa, opierając się o fotel z przymkniętymi oczami, westchnął ciężko.

– Ostatnim razem było gorzej. Ten... _hate to love_ nie był taki zły, ale wolałbym... mniejszą ilość detali anatomicznych. Skąd oni w ogóle _to_ wiedzą...?

– Taka cena sławy – odparł Feliks, masując gardło. Jego głos dalej był mocno zachrypnięty. – Gdzieś w Internecie jest tabelka z centymetrami... – Odkaszlnął. – A mówiłem, po co mówić ludziom, że istniejemy? Ja już dwieście lat temu wiedziałem, jak to się skończy, ale nikt mnie słuchać nie chciał...

– W dziewiętnastym wieku wiedziałeś, że ludzie będą pisać o nas erotyczne fanfiki? – zapytał zdumiony Litwa. – Skąd?

– A tak mi jakoś zaczęło świtać, jak przeczytałem „Trzynastą Księgę" do „Pana Tadeusza". Pierwszy porno fanfik, jaki widziałem na oczy.

Prusy, który nie odzywał się do nich od jakiejś godziny, obrażony za wytknięcie w jego twórczości nadmiernej ekspozycji, posłał mu tylko ponure spojrzenie.

– Nie umiesz przyjmować konstruktywnej krytyki, Prusaku – zauważył Feliks po chwili.

– Jasne – prychnął Gilbert. – Znaleźli się eksperci od słowa pisanego. Więcej wam niczego mojego nie przeczytam. Następnym razem przyniosę wam jakiś nudny papier z piwnicy Ludwiga i będę czytać na głos, to was zanudzę na śmierć.

– Przynieś – poprosił Litwa. – Najlepiej mój Akt niepodległości – dodał z przekąsem. – Mam ochotę go ponownie przeczytać.

– A ja poproszę jakieś ważne dokumenty na mój temat, na pewno coś by się znalazło w tej waszej piwnicy – dodał Feliks, unosząc głowę. – Poczytamy sobie na głos, a potem powiesz Ludwigowi, że zgubiłeś po drodze.

– Próbujcie dalej, słoneczka, ale to się nie wydarzy.

Milczeli długą chwilę.

– To co, powtórka za tydzień...? – zapytał w końcu Litwa.

– Jasne.

* * *

**Rozdział 55: Sztuczki**

Słysząc dzwonek do drzwi wejściowych, Litwa oderwał wzrok od regałów, które właśnie przeszukiwał i zmarszczył lekko brwi. Według zegarka stojącego na jednej z półek dochodziła dwudziesta.

– Spodziewałeś się kogoś dzisiaj?

Estonia, do tej pory krążący niespokojnie po małym mieszkaniu, zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

– Nie... – odparł z zastanowieniem, mrużąc mocno oczy. Jego twarz wyglądała zupełnie inaczej bez okularów. – Sprawdzisz, kto to? Ja niezbyt...

– Jasne – Litwa zerknął przez wizjer, a raczej przez kamerkę zamontowaną w drzwiach. – To Polska – powiedział, dostrzegając znajomą postać na klatce schodowej. – Mówiłeś mu?

– Nie, ale możesz go wpuścić, pomoże nam szukać...

– Cześć, stary, na pewno się nudzisz... O, Licia – Feliks uniósł brew na widok Taurysa otwierającego mu drzwi. – Balujecie? – zapytał, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. – Mówiłem, że jeszcze jedno piątkowe baltic party beze mnie, a się obrażę.

– Nie imprezujemy, dostałem telefon o sytuacji awaryjnej, więc przyjechałem – wyjaśnił Litwa, cofając się, by wpuścić Polskę do środka. – Poza tym, zawsze mówiłeś, że nasze spotkania są nudne.

– I dlatego macie mnie na nie zapraszać – odparł Feliks, mówiąc takim tonem, jakby wyjaśniał oczywistość. – Ktoś musi was rozruszać.

Litwa puścił to stwierdzenie mimo uszu.

– Dobrze, że jesteś, pomożesz nam – powiedział tylko, wracając do pokoju.

– W czym? – Feliks postąpił do przodu, a potem uniósł brew, widząc jak Estonia krąży po pomieszczeniu z telefonem komórkowym jakieś pięć centymetrów od oczu, omijając meble dość niepewnym krokiem. – Technologia weszła za mocno? – zapytał z uśmiechem rodzącym się na wargach. – Czy to jakaś budżetowa wersja VR? Też chcę pograć.

Taurys westchnął.

– Zgubił okulary. Przestań się nabijać i nam pomóż, przetrząsnęliśmy już wszystko...

– Technologia w służbie człowieka – Estonia zatrzymał się i posłał wyjaśniające spojrzenie Polsce. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że patrzył przez obiektyw telefonu, owe spojrzenie do celu nie dotarło, zablokowane plastikową obudową. – Tylko tak mam jakąś ostrość widzenia.

– Dobra – Polska westchnął i podwinął rękawy bluzy. – Zaraz wam je znajdę, a w potem, w zamian, zabieram was do baru. Nawet dobrze się składa, Licia, że tu jesteś – W jego oczach coś zamigotało psotnie. – Im więcej osób, tym lepiej...

Kilka minut intensywnego szukania później:

– A nie myślałeś nosić szkieł? – Polska wygrzebał się spod łóżka i przeczesał włosy palcami. Strzepnął z dłoni jedną pojedynczą pajęczynę i skrzywił się. – Ostatnio sobie kupiłem.

– Przecież nie masz wady wzroku.

– Ale chciałem sprawdzić, jak wyglądam w błękitnych oczach.

– Widziałem – Litwa zajrzał do szuflady biurka. – Zrobiłeś furorę na Twitterze.

– Masz Twittera? – zdziwił się Estonia, zatrzymując się pośrodku pokoju i lustrując aparatem otoczenie.

– Nie chciałem, ale mam.

– Prusak mu założył – pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem Polska, rzucając się na pościel. Leżąc na brzuchu, zajrzał raz jeszcze za łóżko. – To jego hobby, zakładanie Licii społecznościówek, gdy ten nie widzi. Paskudny zwyczaj, nie?

– Tylko ty miałeś dostęp do zdjęcia, które ustawił mi na profilowym – Taurys posłał Polsce spojrzenie spode łba. – I oczywiście nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego, nie?

– Jak ty mnie, kochany, dobrze znasz – odparł niewinnie Feliks, zerkając za monitor stojący na biurku. Pusto. – Ja tylko zakładałem ci Naszą Klasę, z pozostałymi portalami nie mam nic wspólnego.

– Pamiętam to – przypomniał sobie Estonia i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Pododawałeś nas wszystkich do jednej grupy, ale zdenerwowałeś się, że nie da się ustawić daty przed tysiąc dziewięćsetnym. Nawet mnie pytałeś, czy nie dam rady coś z tym zrobić... Macie je?

– Nieee – Feliks zanurkował pod biurko. Litwa w międzyczasie przeszedł do aneksu kuchennego i rozpoczął przeszukiwanie szafek. – A w ogóle, to tych soczewek się już pozbyłem – kontynuował spomiędzy kabli. – Prusy miał dziwną minę, jak mnie w nich zobaczył, wolę nie wiedzieć, co mu chodziło po tym białym łbie. Ale ty byś mógł ogarnąć sobie takie, Estonio...

– Nie produkują soczewek na moją wadę wzroku – westchnął Eduard z rezygnacją. – Co pół roku piszę e-maila do producentów i o to pytam.

– Szkoda – zauważył Litwa, z lekką rezygnacją zamykając szafki. Nic. – Na pewno zaraz znajdziemy twoje okulary. Gdzie widziałeś je ostatni raz?

– W łazience, poszedłem pod prysznic po pracy. Już tam sprawdzaliśmy, na samym początku.

– Sprawdzę jeszcze raz – postanowił Taurys. – A który z was zakładał mi Tindera? – zapytał z ciekawością, spoglądając na Polskę. – Mój telefon ma zwyczaj znikać w dziwnych okolicznościach na kilka minut, gdy wychodzimy wspólnie na alkohol – dodał do Estonii, który zwrócił smartfon w jego kierunku, by dostrzec wyraz jego twarzy.

– Gilbert – odparł Feliks bez wahania, zaczynając grzebać w szafie. – To było wtedy, gdy poszedłeś do kibla i zostawiłeś telefon w kurtce. Poprzedniego dnia namówiłem Nataszkę na założenie sobie konta. Zanim wróciłeś, zdążyliśmy zrobić wam matcha. Nie narzekaj, fajnie było.

– Wiem – Litwa uśmiechnął się pod nosem, znikając za drzwiami łazienki. – Raz się wam udało.

Polska posłał triumfujące spojrzenie Estonii, którego ten, niestety, nie zauważył.

– Technologia jest zajebista, nie? – Feliks rzucił pytanie w przestrzeń, a potem wyciągnął triumfalnie okulary spomiędzy eleganckich koszul. – Mam! Licia, mam!

Estonia z ulgą założył okulary na nos i westchnął, przypominając sobie, jak cudownie jest wyraźnie widzieć. Ostrość wzroku była niedocenianym darem.

– Musiałem je tu położyć, gdy się przebierałem. Dziękuję wam...

– Nie ma za co, stary – Polska machnął lekko ręką i zatrzasnął drzwiczki szafy, ignorując bałagan, jaki tam zostawił. – Dobra, a teraz dotrzymajcie umowy i towarzystwa mojej osobie. Idziemy w miasto. Wolicie piwo czy coś mocniejszego? Spokojnie, jakby się wam film urwał, to odholuję do domu bezpiecznie...

Spojrzeli po sobie.

– Wyszedł jakiś nowy portal społecznościowy, prawda?

* * *

**Rozdział 56: Papierowy król**

– Znalazłem cię, w końcu... Tęskniłem – mówił Polska z uczuciem do czegoś trzymanego w złożonych dłoniach. – Nie wiem, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił, kochany... Teraz świat należy do nas, nic nas nie zatrzyma, razem będziemy wielcy...

– Co on robi? – zapytał cicho Litwa, stając w drzwiach salonu tuż obok Gilberta.

– Rozmawia z Jagiełłą – odparł Prusy. Widząc nierozumiejące spojrzenie Taurysa, westchnął i wywrócił oczami. – Z jego podobizną na banknocie, matole. Rano zgubił sto złotych, które chował w swojej arcytajnej skrytce. Właśnie cudownie się odnalazły. Ten idiota pół dnia jęczał, że będzie obgryzał korę z drzew, bo do wypłaty jeszcze dwa tygodnie, a on już ma debet na koncie.

– I dlatego odłożyłeś to, co ukradłeś, z powrotem? – domyślił się Litwa, unosząc brew. – Włączyły ci się ludzkie odruchy?

– Nie jestem złodziejem! – żachnął się Prusy, a potem szybko zerknął na Polskę, upewniając się, że ten nie słyszy ich rozmowy. Brew Taurysa powędrowała jeszcze wyżej. – Miałem mu zaraz oddać, do zakupów mi zabrakło – dorzucił Gilbert, ściszając głos. – Skoczyłbym do bankomatu i Polen nawet by nie zauważył Jagiełły na gigancie, ale Ludwig nie wysłał mi przelewu...

– Brat w końcu odciął ci dofinansowanie?

– Oczywiście, że nie, niech by tylko spróbował. Musiałem lecieć do sklepu z paragonem i wszystko oddawać... Teraz cicho. Co tam, Polen? – Prusy natychmiast zmienił ton głosu, widząc zbliżającego się do nich Feliksa. – Co masz taką minę?

– Zastanawiam się – odezwał się Polska głosem słodkim jak miód. – Czy wiesz, jak to się stało, że ten oto pan – Zamachał im przed oczami twarzą Jagiełły. Zagięcia papieru sprawiły, że mężczyzna dorobił się dodatkowych zmarszczek. – Zamiast grzecznie siedzieć w doborowym towarzystwie Johnniego Walkera i Jacka Daniela w moim sejfie, zniknął na cały dzień i wrócił tam dopiero piętnaście minut temu?

– Oczywiście, że wiem – odparł gładko Prusy. Litwa westchnął cicho, wiedząc, co nastąpi dalej. – Znam wszystkie sekrety wszechświata. Wiem, gdzie jest Atlantyda, jak wygląda Yeti, czy kosmici istnieją i kto ma piwnicę gustownie obitą bursztynem. Pytaj, Polen, a może uchylę przed tobą rąbka tajemnicy na temat losów waszego królika.

Polska i Litwa spojrzeli po sobie.

– Z rzeczy, które wymieniłeś, znasz tylko dwie rzeczy – zauważył Litwa. – Lokalizację Bursztynowej Komnaty i to, co dzisiaj robił papierowy Jogaila.

– Zdrajca! – Gilbert spojrzał na Litwę z wyrzutem.

Ten wzruszył lekko ramionami.

– Nie obiecywałem, że mu nie powiem.

– Chociaż jeden z was ma serce po właściwej stronie – Polska posłał Prusom spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu. – Dzięki, Licia. Teraz, złodzieju...

– Skąd wiecie, że wiem, gdzie jest Komnata? – zagadnął Gilbert, udając, że nie widzi banknotu stuzłotowego, który Feliks trzymał oskarżycielsko tuż przed jego twarzą.

– Cała Europa wie, że ty wiesz – westchnął Polska i wywrócił oczami. – Iwan obiecał, że wypłaci dwadzieścia ton złota temu, kto to od ciebie wyciągnie.

– Obecnie negocjujemy, by wymienił złoto na obwód kaliningradzki – dopowiedział uprzejmie Litwa, obserwując jak Prusy klnie pod nosem.

– Jak coś, to się dzielimy po połowie, Licia.

Prusy, posyłając im mordercze spojrzenie, pierwszy raz w życiu pożałował, że jest personifikacją, a nie jakimś fajnym zwierzęciem. Bazyliszkiem, na przykład.

Polska rozłożył ręce.

– Jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie, Prusaku – odparł lekko i schował pieniądze do kieszeni. – Dobra, chuj z Komnatą, mnie najbardziej interesuje, jak odgadłeś kod do mojego sejfu.

– To akurat nie jest trudne... – mruknął Litwa pod nosem. – Data Bitwy pod Grunwaldem to pierwsza rzecz, jaka przychodzi do głowy.

Feliks z rezygnacją opuścił ręce, wpatrując się w Taurysa z niedowierzaniem.

– Już wiem, w jaki sposób zniknął mój zapas Igristoje, który kupiłem na Sylwestra... – szepnął do siebie, a potem potrząsnął włosami. – Na tym świecie już nikomu nie można ufać...

– Nie przesadzaj – Prusy wywrócił oczami. – Na drugi dzień alkohol i wszelakie używki masz z powrotem, a z tą dzisiejszą stówą to wyłącznie wina Ludwiga.

Feliks zastanawiał się przed chwilę.

– Dobra, mogę to zaakceptować – stwierdził wspaniałomyślnie. – Ale koniec z pożyczaniem sobie moich rzeczy! Idę zmienić kod – dodał i obrócił się na pięcie.

Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi salonu, Prusy zerknął na Litwę.

– Jest jeszcze jakaś nagroda za wyciąganie informacji od innych personifikacji?

– Rosja dobrze płaci za fotografie strefy pięćdziesiąt jeden.

Prusy zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

– Da się zrobić – stwierdził. – Skrzyknę ludzi.

* * *

**Rozdział 57: Co cię nie zabije...**

– Mój drogi Ludwigu, opowiem ci dowcip – Polska przyskoczył do Niemiec, gdy tylko sala konferencyjna opustoszała; jedynie Estonia, mrucząc coś pod nosem o byciu darmową pomocą techniczną, grzebał jeszcze przy projektorze.

– Jeśli to jest... – zaczął Ludwig, ale Feliks, zerknąwszy na trzymany w dłoni świstek, zaczerpnął głośno powietrza i przerwał mu płynną niemiecczyzną:

– _Wenn ist das Nunstück..._ – zaczął wolno, wyciągając z kieszeni zatyczki do uszu.

– Nie! – Niemcy, siedzący na obrotowym krześle przy stole, gwałtownie się od niego odsunął. – Nawet! Nie! Próbuj! To na mnie nie działa, jestem personifikacją, nie śmiertelnikiem! Idź nękać kogoś innego, nie wiem, ludzi na ulicy, a mnie zostaw w spokoju!

– Nie będę zabijał niewinnych! – Polska zamachał chaotycznie rękoma. – I wcale cię nie nękam, ja tylko przeprowadzam eksperyment medyczny...

– Niby jaki? – prychnął Niemcy, posyłając Feliksowi zirytowane spojrzenie. – Zastanawiasz się, czy jak będziesz ciągle powtarzał ten dowcip, to w końcu nie wytrzymam, dam ci w mordę i trzeba będzie cię szyć w szpitalu? Tylko tyle to ma wspólnego z medycyną!

– Zasadniczo, to nasz gatunek wie, ile cięć czy postrzałów jest w stanie wytrzymać, nim popadnie w stan „o cholera, chyba przesadziliśmy, myślisz, że się wyliże?" – odparł lekko Feliks, ignorując wyraźne ostrzeżenie. Włożył zatyczkę do prawego ucha. – Ale nikt z nas jeszcze nie zbadał, ile razy trzeba usłyszeć Najzabawniejszy Dowcip Świata – Te słowa wymówił z powagą, jakby przynajmniej była to inkantacja starożytnego zaklęcia albo skrywana przez wieki masońska tajemnica. – Żeby _to_ zrobiło nam krzywdę... Nie patrz się tak, ja wolałbym wiedzieć, znać bezpieczną granicę, rozumiesz...

– A czy musisz testować ten bełkot na mnie? – Ludwig zatrzasnął neseser.

– Wiesz, dowcip jest po niemiecku...

– Nie jestem jedyną osobą w twoim otoczeniu, która rozumie niemiecki – prychnął Niemcy i rozejrzał się dookoła. – Eduardzie, może _pomożesz_ Feliksowi w tym eksperymencie?

Estonia, który ukradkiem prześlizgiwał się do wyjścia z projektorem pod pachą, pokręcił jedynie głową.

– Do pełnego zbadania potęgi tego dowcipu potrzeba native'a – odparł przepraszającym tonem, a potem szybko zniknął za drzwiami, nim Niemcy zdążył go zatrzymać.

Polska wyszczerzył zęby.

– Czyli zostaliśmy we dwóch – oznajmił triumfalnie, wsuwając zatyczkę do lewego ucha. – _Wenn ist das Nunstück git und Slotermeyer? Ja..._

– Polen!

Estonia, stojąc za drzwiami, przez kolejne miny przysłuchiwał się wrzaskom Ludwiga i, dla pewności, gdy tylko Polska zaczynał skandować Dowcip, przytykał uszy. Po chwili zauważył, jak do sali konferencyjnej zbliża się Gilbert.

Prusy uniósł tylko brew.

– Co tam się znowu dzieje? – zapytał, łapiąc Estonię za ramię i przysuwając się bliżej niedomkniętych drzwi. Razem zerknęli przez szparę.

– Feliks próbuje zamordować twojego brata Monty Pythonem – wyjaśnił cicho Eduard.

Razem przyglądali się, jak Polska zrywa się do ucieczki. Lewa zatyczka, wypadłszy mu z ucha, potoczyła się pod stół, ale Feliks zrezygnował z jej poszukiwań, najwidoczniej wliczając ją w straty wojenne.

– Nie uda mu się – Gilbert, niezbyt przejęty, wzruszył jedynie ramionami. – Och, daj spokój – dodał, wywracając oczami i oderwał dłonie Estonii od uszu. – Dopiero po dwusetnym powtórzeniu zaczyna boleć głowa, Polen odpuści po maks czterdziestym, bo mu się znudzi. Zero niebezpieczeństwa.

– Skąd wiesz? – Estonia skrzywił się lekko; awantura po niemiecku stawała się coraz głośniejsza.

Prusy uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Jak upadł Mur, to najpierw mocno uściskałem Ludwisia – wyszeptał konspiracyjnym szeptem. – To była pierwsza rzecz, którą zrobiłem na jego widok.

– A jaka była druga? – Estonia uniósł lekko brew.

– Co cię nie zabije, to cię wzmocni. Wyrecytowałem mu ten dowcip pięćset razy – odparł Prusy głośniej, a jego oczy zajaśniały. – Potem dał mi za to w mordę, ale kompletnie nic mu nie było. Twardy jest, moja krew!

Słysząc dumny ton Prusaka, Estonia jedynie pokręcił głową.

– Powinni ci zabronić wychowywania dzieci.

* * *


End file.
